


Defenseless

by yourlittleasiangirl



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'll think of more characters/ships as I go on with the story :), Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 77,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlittleasiangirl/pseuds/yourlittleasiangirl
Summary: I suck at summaries but...Craig Tucker likes everything plain and simple. Everything in his life has a routine. The only thing not-so-plain-and-simple would be his best friend, Tweek Tweak. Tweek is what you like to call helpless, hopeless.. defenseless. You bet he's got this huge crush on the stoic boy. You see, Craig and Tweek had this "fake" relationship back in 4th grade, which lasted a long time, but what happens when one gets tired of being in this make-believe relationship? What happens when the other falls hopelessly in love?I know, I know, it sounds like every other Creek fanfic, but trust me on this. Okay? Enjoy reading!
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Random Girl, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 152
Kudos: 224





	1. - You're The Reason Why I Have Different Faces -

Tweek’s P.O.V

I like to call myself different. In no means do I see myself as someone who’s better than everybody. No, but I like to call myself different. My name’s Tweek Tweak. My parents named me after their coffee shop; lame, right? They could’ve named me something else, but they just had to- Sorry. I have the tendency to do that. My mom’s name is Mary Tweak, but she prefers to be called Mrs. Tweak, and my dad’s name is Richard Tweak. I’m an only child, but I have “friends” to compensate for the loneliness. I say “friends” in quotes because I’m sure one day they’ll just leave me for good because they’re tired of my ticking, my sudden outbursts, or just my random rants about the gnomes who steal my underwear. Ah geez, did I do it again? I’m sorry. 

My “friends” are Craig Tucker, Clyde Donovan, and Token Black. There’s more, but I can’t be bothered to list them all. These are the people I usually hang out with, only because Cartman’s group can be jerks sometimes except Kenny and Butters. They’re softies. 

I’m currently in school right now; it’s lunch. I’m staring at my coffee-filled thermos and talking to you in my head. “Eek- Tweek- Tweek!” A familiar nasally voice called out for me. “Hmm?” I turned to Craig. Ah yes, Craig Tucker, one of my closest “friends”. He’s your typical stoic, hidden, “I don’t give a fuck about anything” teenage boy. If and when given the chance, he’ll flip you off. “We were talking about having a sleepover at Token’s house. Do you want to come?” Craig asked. “When? It can’t be on a school night because y’know my parents would definitely not agree with that, and we’d be tired the next day. Gah! If we’re tired, we won’t be able to focus, and if we don’t focus, we’ll fail-” I was interrupted by Clyde. “Calm down, Tweekers! It’ll be on Friday until Sunday.” Clyde smiled to reassure me. I nodded, “Okay. I’ll talk to my mom and dad about it.” I responded and started to set my gaze on my thermos once again. “Okay, it’s settled. Craig and Clyde, you bring the snacks. Tweek, you bring the comic books-” Token spoke; I interrupted him. “Wait what!? I’m not bringing MY comic books! Most of them are limited edition; they can’t be ruined by you guys!” I twitched. “Calm down! They’re just for Craig; you trust Craig, right?” Token cocked an eyebrow. I could feel my face heat up as I felt Craig look at me. “Y-yeah, okay. Gah! Fine.” I answered. They continued their conversation as I placed my gaze back onto my thermos. 

You’re probably wondering why I blushed back there. You see, I’m gay. Like.. really gay. Craig is.. What you call.. Really cute. Unfortunately for me, he’s straight. At least, I think so. He’s had like 2 girlfriends, which were failed attempts at possible relationships. The first one was Wendy Testaburger; he broke up with her because he found out she was cheating on him with Stan Marsh. The second one was Heidi Turner, Cartman’s ex. She broke up with him because she still had feelings for Cartman, and Craig had to be the one to tell her. Those are the relationships I know about. Fuck if I know the girls he’s been in bed with. Anyways, yes, I have this small crush on Craig. It started way back when we were 10, we had to ‘fake’ being gay for the whole town of South Park. I say ‘gay’ in quotes because even though he’s not, I still am very well gay. Eventually, Craig was tired of it, and we did a second fake break up; it went well. The town wasn’t so beat up about it, so we just went on from there. Fuck I’m sorry, I didn’t mention the fact that we’re Juniors in high school. I keep forgetting what’s important and what isn’t. 

The lunch bell rang, so I got up and walked with Clyde to my locker. Clyde is what I call my best friend. Clyde knows everything about me like... everything. He knows that I’m gay and that I have a small crush on Craig. Of course, he would never say anything or else I’d tell Token that Clyde has a crush on him. No, Clyde’s not gay. He’s bi. I’m the gay one. Again, unfortunately for Clyde, Token’s straight. This I know because Token and I were playing Truth or Dare once, and Token admitted that he would never ever date a guy. Funny enough, that was the same day I found out that Clyde was crushing on Token. 

“Psst, Tweek. You good? You look like you’re in deep thought.” Clyde called out as he put his Algebra II book in his locker. “Yea, I-i’m fine.” I smiled at him as I grabbed my US History notebook from my locker. “You’re not thinking about Craig again, are you?” Clyde teased. “Shut up. I’m not. You’re not thinking about Token again, are you?” I teased back. “Touche.” Clyde smirked. I grabbed my messenger bag and started to walk with Clyde to our next period, US History. 

Clyde and I usually sat in the middle, but all the seats were taken, so we opted for the back row. It’s not like we listen in the class anyway. As class started, Clyde started a game of tic-tac-toe on a piece of loose leaf paper. I couldn’t resist, so I played with him, making sure I wouldn’t get caught by the teacher. As the lesson went on, Clyde and I played numerous games of tic-tac-toe; the score was 5-3. I’m winning, of course. As Clyde passed back the paper to me, I noticed that he wrote on the bottom of the tic-tac-toe board. ‘Do you think Token and I have a chance?’ I drew a ‘O’ on the board and wrote below: ‘Isn’t Token straight? I thought we discussed this?’. I slipped the paper back under his notebook. He was taking his time, so I decided to drink my coffee. The coffee was warm, but it was enough for me to get some energy to last in US History. 

Clyde slipped the paper back. ‘I mean like yea, but things can change, right?’ Clyde wrote. I drew another ‘O’, which blocked Clyde’s X’s. ‘That’s like saying Craig is going to stop being Craig’ I wrote back and slipped the paper under his book again. He looked at me and stuck his tongue out teasingly, which I gladly returned the gesture. I’m not sure if he stuck his tongue out because of what I wrote about Token or the fact that I blocked his X’s. Soon enough, the bell rang. 

I walked to my locker alone since Clyde had PE next. I was rummaging through my books until I heard a familiar voice speak up. “Hey Tweek, can I walk with you to our next class?” Token spoke. I grabbed my Choir note sheets and looked at Token nodding in approval. “Awesome.” He held his arm out, and I locked arms with him as we walked through the busy hallways of South Park High. Since this was 5th period, the hallways were more crowded with Freshmen, so Token and I had to be cautious. A couple people bumped into me, which almost knocked the thermos out of my hand. “Hey watch it!” Token called out. Token is like a big brother to me; he would always take care of me because he knew I couldn’t stand up for myself. It was always like this.  
Eventually, we made it to Choir class. I had chosen Choir as my elective, and honestly, it’s not that bad. It was either this or PE. God forbid me to ever join that class; I’m weak as fuck. Like I said, Token protects me, and he hates PE as well. Token and I sat in the middle row; I was in between Token and Bebe. I’ll spare you the time and just skip this class. 

Ah, yes, 6th period; my favorite period. It’s Home Room. This was the time where I could just sit in peace, slap my headphones in, and sketch in my notebook. Usually, kids would do homework during this period, but I like to do it when I’m at home. I prefer to live up to the name Homework. I find it hard to sketch because I’m always shaking. Maybe it’s the amount of coffee I drink in one sitting or the pills that I take, but it’s really annoying. I use this time to reflect on what happened today. Although I’m physically a mess, I like to keep my thoughts and words composed. I wrote down the assignments I needed to do, and the topics I’d need to discuss with my mom and dad over dinner. Just like that the period was over. 

Token always drove us home; his house was at the end of the street that was blocked off by a black security gate. Craig and I lived three blocks away from each other, and Clyde lived closer to Token. Token hated to see me take the bus because everyone was so cruel; he spared Clyde the walk from his house to school, and while he was at it, why not pick up Craig? In Token’s car, Clyde always rode shotgun because he would always run to the car first despite knowing that none of us really cared. I always liked sitting in the back with Craig; it was silent. Craig never really talked to me unless he wanted to hang out at my house or there was a new comic book release and needed a buddy to tag along. I was okay with that. 

As I sat down behind the driver’s side, Craig sat next to me and put his backpack in the middle of us. I stacked my messenger bag on top of his. Clyde and Token started to drone off about some debate about which superhero was the best. I started to stare outside the window and look at the trees and houses that were passing by. “Hey Tweek, can I come over?” Craig spoke up. “Mhm, just-” “Take off your shoes when you come inside the house, I know.” Craig smirked. That damned smirk; it was enough for me to melt on the inside. “Hey Token, I’m going to Tweek’s so..” “Okay.” Token replied and went back to Clyde’s debate about how Mysterion actually has superpowers. It’s funny because they were debating on superheroes that we dressed up as in 5th grade. 

The car halted to a stop as we approached my house. “Craig and Tweek, your stop!” Token called out. “Thanks, Token.” I smiled as I grabbed my bag and opened the car door. “Yea, what Tweek said.” Craig said. Token rolled his eyes as Craig and I walked to the sidewalk. He drove off as Craig and I walked on my driveway. “Anyone home?” He asked. “I doubt, you know mom and dad.” I replied as I jiggled the key into the door lock. “Need help?” He asked. “Ngh. No, I got it.” I said as I struggled to turn the key. He chuckled and turned the key for me. “I loosened it up for you.” I teased. “Sure you did.” He replied. I opened the door and immediately took off my shoes. Craig did the same. I looked at him with a smirk to which he gave back as we bolted up the stairs and into my room. 

“I win!” I panted as I jumped into my bed. “No fair, you got a head start!” He whined. “You’re just a sore loser, Craig.” I rolled my eyes as I sat up. “Whatever.” He sat on the floor space in front of me. He laid his head on my knees as I removed his chullo. I was the only one who was allowed to do this; Craig made it clear when he socked out Token and Clyde for attempting. I played with his hair as Craig stared into the mirror in front of us. “You think I could ever get another girlfriend?” Craig asked out of the blue. “Mhm. You’re just not looking in the right places.” I replied. It was always like this. Whenever Craig had a deep thought or problem he needed to talk about, we would go into this position and converse. Even though I had the smallest crush on him, it pained me to see him heartbroken about his past relationships. “What’s that even supposed to mean?” He asked furrowing his eyebrows. I kept playing with his hair, combing my fingers through his raven locks. “I mean, think about it, the girls you’ve dated were both hung up on other guys.” I replied, “Maybe, you should find somebody who’s emotionally, physically, and mentally available for you.” I added. “Hmm.” He closed his eyes and tilted his head up. 

I had a clear view of his beautiful face. His thick black eyebrows that framed his chiseled face. His short eyelashes that brushed his deep eyebags. His cute nose and kissable lips- “You’re a great friend, Tweek.” He interrupted my thoughts. “Yeah?” I responded as I kept tugging on his hair lightly. “Mhm. Any girl would be glad to be with you.” He smirked. You’d think Craig would know that I’m gay. Nope. Not a single bit. I refrained from coming out to him because we had a fake relationship. He’d think I actually liked him, and dear god, that’s too much pressure. 

“Thanks, Craig.” I smiled. He opened his eyes slowly. His deep blue eyes returned a gaze to my green hazel eyes. Fuck. I tore my gaze away, “D-do you want to eat?” I was a nervous wreck; I could never maintain eye contact with Craig. “Let’s order pizza?” He suggested. I replied with a nod and grabbed my phone from my messenger bag. 

When the pizza arrived, I saw Craig bolt to the door and grab the pizza from the delivery girl. I came up behind him and grabbed the box from him and opened it. “So.. are you single?” The girl asked whilst twirling her a strand of her hair. I was a little shocked that she asked Craig that, but I stayed behind him and pretended to examine the pizza. Please don’t say yes. “Yes, as a matter of fact, I am single.” Craig leaned against the doorway. Ouch, so much for that. I took the pizza box to the kitchen counter and got plates for the both of us. As Craig talked to the pizza girl, I texted Clyde. 

‘Clyde’- Tweek  
‘Hmm?’ - Clyde  
‘Craig’s flirting with the pizza delivery girl’ - Tweek  
‘Name?’ - Clyde  
‘Fuck if I know’ - Tweek  
‘Chill, chill. Craig’s straight, remember?’ - Clyde 

I sighed and put the phone down. I didn’t bother replying; I already knew what was next. To calm my nerves, I started brewing a pot of coffee. I know I should cut it off, but hey, this is a dire situation. Craig walked to the kitchen holding a piece of paper in his hand. “Guess what?” Craig asked sitting on a stool. “You got the pizza delivery girl’s number?” I asked while pouring a cup of coffee. “Yes! God, I’m so happy.” He smiled and looked at the paper. “Happy? You?” I laughed. It’s been a while since I heard Craig say he was happy. “Hey, don’t be rude.” He stuck his tongue out. “Okay, okay. ‘M sorry.” I said while drinking my coffee. Craig has three sides that I know of: One of which is the side he shows only me when we’re alone together, the second one is his “I don’t give a fuck about you or anyone” side, and the third one is his flirty side. By the gods, I’ve seen them all. Yes, his flirty side too. He was shitfaced drunk, so I’d say it counts. They say being drunk shows your true intentions, but even with Craig, you never really know what’s going on in his head. Drunk or not. 

Craig and I sat in comfortable silence as we ate our pizzas. He broke it once he brought up how cute the pizza delivery girl was. “What’s her name?” I asked. “Molly.” He replied with a smile. “You seem too happy about her, Craig.” I added. “Cut me some slack, it’s been a while.” He rebutted. I nodded and put my plate in the sink. I don’t do the dishes in the house because my dad finds it joyous for him to do it, so I leave dishes for him. Same thing with my mom but with laundry. She loves doing it, but I refuse to let her do mine because I can handle such a chore by my own. 

As time went by, Craig was playing on my game console as I read the US History chapter that was assigned to us. His head was on my lap as his thumbs fumbled with the buttons on the controller. I stroked his hair as I read about the causes of WW2. “Do you think she likes me?” Craig put the controller down and looked up at me. “Mhm, I bet she does.” I said while writing down the answers to the homework questions. “No, dude, I’m serious. Do you-” I cut him off. “Craig, I’m not her, so I don’t know, but if it helps, I think she does.” I said. “What do you feel about her?” He asked. “I don’t know, dude, I don’t even know her.” I said truthfully. “Hmm.. okay.” He hummed as he went back to his game. 

I heard my parent’s car pull up in the driveway. The front door opened and out revealed my parents. “Hi son.” My dad greeted me as he walked in. “Hi dad.” I responded. My mom walked in after him and patted my head. “Hello there Craig.” My mother spoke. “Hi Mrs. and Mr. Tweak.” Craig replied sitting up. “Will you be staying for dinner?” My mother asked. “I’m afraid not, it’s a school night; dad and mom want me home.” Craig replied, still not peeling his eyes from the screen. “Awe, that’s a shame. That’s okay!” My dad replied. My parents disappeared in the kitchen while Craig and I stayed on the couch doing our own thing again. 

“Thanks for having me over, Tweek.” Craig said as he walked out my door. “Mhm, no problem.” I held the door waiting for him to walk out. “See you tomorrow?” He looked back and smirked at me. God dammit. “Mhm.” I replied as he flipped me off. I returned the rude gesture and closed the door. 

I sat down with my parents at the dinner table. “So, how was school?” My dad asked. “It was good. Work?” I responded while taking a bite of the lasagna my mom prepared. “Always booming, darling.” My mother replied. I nodded and chewed the lasagna. “Can I stay over at Token’s on Friday till Sunday?” I asked. “Of course you can, son.” Both my mom and dad replied. “Cool thanks.” Conversations with them were always short and simple; it cause I kept it like that. If I didn’t my mom and dad would keep droning about such a topic for hours on end. I learned my mistake. 

After dinner, I found myself staring at the ceiling with my hands folded on my stomach. This was the only position I found myself not twitching or spazzing out. Even though you can’t really tell, I still do. I just choose not to talk about it or mention it. I’m already weird as is. Clyde and I texted about Molly; he said he knew her from grade school, but I don’t recall anyone named Molly. Then again, I don’t really pay attention because I’m so focused on the smaller picture, which is usually my thermos or Craig. God, so help me.


	2. -Please Stop Talking, I Don't Know How Much More I Can Take-

Craig’s P.O.V

When I saw Tweek flip me off, I chuckled. The kid’s been hanging around me way too much. I’m what your parents call a “bad influence”. I don’t do much besides flip people off and get into fights when absolutely needed. By that I mean, if they throw the first punch, then that’s when real shit goes down. Simple. Other than that, I like things plain and simple. I don’t do much except hang out with the guys and take care of my guinea pig, Stripe. See? Plain and simple. I don’t have an extravagant fashion sense, and I don’t decorate my room outside of my Red Racer and NASA posters. My mom’s name is Laura, and my dad’s name is Thomas. I have a little sister named Tricia. Tweek has it lucky with being an only child. 

I approached my doorstep and opened the front door with my house key. “Mom. Dad. Tricia! I’m home!” I called out. “Oh son! You’re here! Goody!” My mom exclaimed while embracing me in a tight hug. In my opinion, my mom is too happy for our family. My dad’s always quiet and doesn’t like to be spoken to unless he’s needed. Tricia is a whiny little bitch, and I’m an unemotional asshole. Sometimes I think I don’t even deserve my mom. She’s the only reason why our family is ‘functional’. I sat down at the dining table only to be greeted by my sister flipping me off - to which I returned. She scoffed and rolled her eyes in reply. 

“So how was school, honey?” My mom asked Tricia. “Oh you know, same old, same old.” Tricia replied while poking at the food in front of her. “Boring?” My dad replied. “Stupid?” I replied. “Boys.” My mom called out. I focused my gaze on my plate and cut a piece of the chicken that my mom made. “I mean they didn’t lie, I don’t exactly like school.” Tricia complained. She kept going on and on about how the school is stupid and how she isn’t learning anything new. My focus was fixed on the cooked veggies next to the chicken. “What about you, hun?” I assumed my mom was asking me. “Huh? It’s fine. The usual went over to-” Tricia interrupted me. “His boyfriend’s house.” Tricia singsonged. “No, Tweek’s house.” I corrected her. “Token’s mom called, are you planning to stay at Token’s on Friday?” She asked. “Mhm, can I?” I replied. “Yeah, do whatever. As long as you’re not home.” My dad replied. I nodded in response and finished up my plate. 

I headed up to my room and changed my clothes. I laid in bed shirtless and in my boxers bored. Until I heard a chime from my phone… 

‘Are you up?’ - Molly  
‘Mhm, what’s up?’ - Craig  
‘Oh nothing, just texted to see if you wanted to talk’ - Molly  
‘Well, lucky for you, yes’ - Craig  
‘Good’ - Molly 

Molly texted me about her day at work and how she’s going to spend the weekend shopping and going out with her girlfriends. I only responded with simple texts like ‘Cool’ and ‘Oh that’s nice’. To be completely honest, I didn’t want to text Molly right now. Once she was done droning about her day, I told her that I had to head to bed, but really I was going to stay up and stare at my ceiling for a little longer. Eventually, I started to fall asleep to the sound of Stripe squealing as he ran on his little wheel. 

I woke up to a familiar beeping sound, and as usual, I smacked the button to cease the noise. I groaned as I arose from my sleep. Stripe squeals as he is awoken by the sound of my alarm as well. I reach into the cage and pet his head with my index finger. “You’re the best pet ever, Stripe.” I smiled at him and refilled his little bowl with his favorite food. Fuck, I have to get ready before Token comes. 

I managed to take a semi-quick shower, get dressed, brush my teeth, and eat a toasted croissant before Token came. When I heard the familiar car honk, I stepped outside and flipped the familiar car driver off. Clyde was already in the front seat accompanied with Token. I sat in the back and placed my backpack in the middle seat. “How’d you sleep, fucker?” Clyde asked looking into the rearview mirror. “Fuck you.” I responded and flipped him off for good measure. Token rolled his eyes and drove up to Tweek’s house. 

“GAH! They’re here!” A familiar squeaky voice yelled. I saw the front door swing open and out appeared a tired and heavily shaking Tweek. Poor kid. He’s always like that in the morning. He wasn’t wearing his usual green button up. He sported a green sweatshirt with, what I’d assumed, a white button up underneath. His collar was wrinkled and the left side was up. He still wore the same tan pants and worn out white converse. Tweek’s hands were littered with colorful neon bandaids, probably from all the biting and scratching. “H-hi guys.” Tweek said as he stepped into the car. “Hey Tweekers.” We all replied. Tweek placed his messenger bag on top of mine and buckled up. “You look terrible, Tweek.” Clyde spoke up. “G-gee thanks.” Tweek replied as he glared at Clyde. “New meds or the underwear gnomes?” Token asked. “B-both.” Tweek stuttered as he drank from his thermos. Tweek has this theory that some underwear gnomes are stealing his boxers and making a profit out of them. God bless those who didn’t agree with him. 

The car was filled with comfortable silence as we approached school. Clyde and Token didn’t have enough energy to have a debate about who’s the best superhero or what fast food restaurant is better. I’m not complaining; I don’t have enough energy to flip them off again or shut them up. That’s saying something. Eventually, we arrived at school, and we all hopped out of the car. 

The morning bell rang as I looked in my locker for my physics notebook. “So.. Clyde told me.” Token said as he approached me. “Told you what?” I asked as I retrieved my notebook. “Molly, huh?” He asked. “How did Clyde find out?” I replied. “Tweek.” Token replied. Dammit, that son of a- “Yeah.. she’s really cute.” I replied. “That’s good. Just be careful.” Token said. “Yeah yea, can I go now dad?” I replied sarcastically. “I’m serious dude-” I didn’t even bother listening to him; I just flipped him off as I walked towards my first period class. 

I never really got the importance of Physics. It’s literally a class that’s dedicated to learning about the way things are in life; it’s really not that big of a deal to me. Maybe that’s just me. Personally, I love learning about space- Astronomy. Stars, planets, galaxies - that’s my shit right there. I could learn about space for years on end and never get bored. I mean constellations are fucking beautiful. They way they connect ever so beautifully… 

I guess I was so engulfed in my thoughts about space because I didn’t hear the first period bell ring. First period was over, and I found myself walking back to my locker. 

I felt a hand tap my shoulder as I put my notebook back into my locker. “Hmm?” I replied. “Are you Craig?” An unfamiliar girly voice spoke up. “I don’t owe you anything, do I?” I asked as I reached for my US History book. Fuck I forgot to do the homework. I’ll just ask Tweek. “I’m Bebe, Molly’s friend.” The voice spoke out. I looked at the person and saw a curly blonde headed girl with green eyes and pale skin. With further examination, she sported a neon pink tank top and a white short skirt. To top it all off, she wore pink and white wedges. The kind that you’d find the ladies in the corner streets wear. “I’m assuming she sent you here to tell me something?” I asked. “Mhmm. She told me to tell you that she’s waiting for your text.” Bebe spoke out. “Ah fuck, sorry. I didn’t text her back.” I sighed as I reached into my back pocket. “Don’t say sorry to me.” She walked away scoffing. I rolled my eyes and checked my phone. 12 messages and 5 missed calls. Jesus. 

‘Hey I’m sorry, I didn’t check my phone after I knocked out last night’ - Craig  
‘Oh thank god! I thought you died!’ - Molly  
‘Nope, I’m all good. Was there something u needed?’ - Craig  
‘Just you ;)’ - Molly

I didn’t bother replying because after she sent that, the bell rang, and I was late to class. I headed to my second period and sat in the back. “Mr. Tucker, you’re late.” Mr. Myers, my US History teacher, spoke out. I flipped him off in response. He pinched the bridge of his nose and continued with the class. I secretly pulled out my phone and texted Tweek. 

‘Hey Spaz’ - Craig  
‘Gah! What do you want? Aren’t you in class!? Myers will get you in trouble!!’ - Tweek  
‘Calm down. I’m in the back’ - Craig  
‘Gah! Okay. What do you want?’ - Tweek  
‘Answers to the homework?’ - Craig  
‘In your backpack’ - Tweek  
‘Wait what?’ - Craig  
‘I put a copy of my answers in your backpack yesterday. Don’t worry I dumbed it down :p’ -Tweek  
‘You sneaky son of a bitch’ - Craig  
‘Shut up. I saved you’ - Tweek 

Indeed, he did. Tweek knows that I hardly do any work, so he “helps” me. Without Tweek’s kind heart, I would be failing History by now. I rummaged through my backpack and found a folded sheet of loose leaf paper. Tweek uses a specific type of loose leaf paper. He has bigger and messier handwriting, so he uses those wide ruled loose leaf papers. Lucky for me, Tweek uses different handwriting whenever he completes my work. It’s similar to mine, but if you look closely, he dots his ‘i’s differently. Who cares? It’s enough for me to pass. Myers was collecting the homework and stopped at my desk. “Mr. Tucker? I assume you didn’t-” I cut him off by putting the piece of paper in the palm of his outreached hand. “Oh, very well then.” He nodded and walked off to another student’s desk. 

I pulled up my phone again and texted Tweek 

‘Thanks again, Tweekers’ - Craig  
‘Mhm’ - Tweek  
I didn’t pay attention to the rest of the class, so I just toyed around with the settings app on my phone. 

Third period was a bust; PE is always lame. We didn’t do much besides run laps around the gym. I, for one, enjoy exercising. It has routines. Routines are simple and plain. By now you should know, it’s just the way I like it. I’ve adapted the art of exercising in Freshman year. Sure, I’m not morbidly obese like Cartman, but I like to work out to avoid ending up like Cartman. It started with laps around my block. Then, home workouts like push ups and curl ups on my doorway. Then, I used my dad’s old dumbbells to start gaining muscle. I started eating healthier too in order to keep my new and improved lifestyle. I wouldn’t say I’m buff, but I’d say I’m lean enough. Besides, if I gain more muscle, then all the better to fight people. As I was saying, PE was lame, and it’s lunch now. 

I walked to our usual table and saw Tweek drinking out of his thermos. Clyde was begging Token for his lunch, and Token pushing Clyde’s face away from his food. “Hey fucker.” Clyde greeted. I flipped him off again. “So.. how’s Molly?” Token asked while picking at his baby carrots. “She spammed my phone this morning.” I shrugged as I reached into my backpack for my bag of celery sticks. “W-what happened to her?” Tweek looked up from his thermos. “I guess she missed me.” I shrugged while pulling out a celery stick. I bit the tip of the stick and looked at Tweek. “So you told Clyde?” I asked Tweek. “Ah god! I’m sorry! I couldn’t help it! I guess you can say I was happy for you? Please don’t hurt me! GAh!” Tweek panicked. I shoved his shoulder lightly. “Calm down; I won’t hurt you.” I reassured him. I would never hurt Tweek; he’s too fragile. He nodded and went back to staring at his thermos. I’ve never seen Tweek eat anything during lunch, and his coffee doesn’t count. 

I pushed my celery bag towards Tweek without making any eye contact. “W-what’s this?” He looked at me. “Have some.” I offered, still not making eye contact. He reached into the bag and grabbed a stick carefully. The kid always picked up stuff with so much care as if it was going to break under his shaky touch. I heard him give a muffled ‘thanks’ as he nibbled on the stick. I nodded and continued to look at Token and Clyde play fighting. “Do you guys do anything other than fight over food and superheroes?” I asked. “Nope!” Clyde popped the ‘p’ in nope. “That’s why we’re best buds.” Token added. I nodded and continued to munch on the celery sticks. I reached into the bag and felt that there were none left. I looked at Tweek and saw that he was sucking on one end of the stick. He was trying to find a soft spot on the stick, so he didn’t break his teeth. He had the habit of doing that. Tweek believed that everything in life was coming after him. From the grass to his own clothes- they were all going to hurt him eventually. 

Unfortunately, I was still fairly hungry, so I held Tweek’s small face in my large hands and inched my face closer. I bit the other end of the celery stick. Y’know the end that wasn’t in his mouth. I pulled away quickly and began munching on the part I bit off. 

In my peripheral vision, I saw Tweek’s face grow red. He probably didn’t see that coming, so I suppose that would be the appropriate response. “Woah dude, what was that?” Token spoke up, breaking his fight with Clyde. “Tweek took the last one, and I was still hungry.” I smirked. “Y-you Gah! Could’ve just asked me! I would’ve given it to you!” Tweek spazzed. “‘Ts fine, I’m all good.” I waved off. Clyde looked at me with a smirk. “Don’t you think that’s a little sus?” Token asked. No, I didn’t think so, but I had to do something or else they’d think I was- I replied by flipping him off. 

The lunch bell rang abruptly, which earned a ‘Gah!’ from the spazzy blonde next to me. I got up and stuck the little plastic bag in my pocket. “Come on, Tweek! We gotta get to our lockers!” Clyde jumped up and grabbed Tweek’s hand while bolting out of the lunch room. I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I walked to my locker, shoving any underclassmen that dared to bump into me. I felt my phone vibrate in my left back pocket as I opened my locker door. I shoved my US History notebook in my locker and grabbed my Algebra II book. After that, I grabbed my phone and typed in my password. It was Molly. 

‘Do you want to go on a date afterschool?’ - Molly  
I hesitated. Did I really want to spend time with her today?  
‘Sure. Where to?’ - Craig  
‘City Wok?’ - Molly  
That’s hardly even a date, but whatever  
‘Sure. I’ll walk to your school.’ - Craig  
‘Thanks babe’ - Molly 

I was a little taken back when she called me babe. It’s not the first time anyone has called me that, but it’s been a while. I shook my head while putting my phone back into my pocket and walked to my fourth period. 

I actually enjoy Algebra. Last year, I had Geometry. All I can say is, fuck shapes. I prefer solving for x in an equation than solving for a missing degree. Top it all off, it wasn’t just geometry; it was combined with trigonometry, so sine-cosine-tangent - all that bullshit. I wouldn’t say Algebra is a good subject of mine, but I prefer this than US History and all the other subjects. In this class, I actually paid attention and took notes. However, I’ll spare you the time and skip this period for you. 

It was 6th period, Home Room. Every student has home room for sixth. It was free time to do whatever you wanted besides have sex, smoke, curse, all that stuff. Duh, it’s school. I took this time to take a quick nap or do my Algebra homework, but I’m not feeling it today, so I’m opting for the nap. I crossed my arms in front of me and laid my head on them. I started to drift off, and soon, I was out like a light. 

I woke up slowly to the touch of someone shoving my arm. “Ake up. Wake up. Craig!” I adjusted my eyes to the classroom light and turned to see Token. “You good?” He asked. I nodded and groaned as I stretched out my legs. I fixed the position of my chullo, and I got up from the desk. “Do you need a ride?” Toke asked. Clyde and Tweek were nowhere to be seen, so I’m assuming they’re already in Token's car. “Hmm.. no I’m going on a date with Molly.” I said whilst grabbing my backpack from the floor. “Ooh where to?” Token asked. “City Wok.” I replied as we walked out the door. “Oh that’s a little more casual than I expected.” Token said. “Hmm yea, but who cares?” I shrugged as we walked out the school doors. “Well, text me after! Be safe, and don’t forget-” I interrupted him. “Calm down, I won’t fuck on the first date.” I stated. Token let out a ‘mhm’ and walked towards his car. 

I was right; Clyde and Tweek were already in the car. I grabbed my phone from my left back pocket and texted Molly.  
‘On my way’ - Craig  
‘Great! I’ll wait for you!’ - Molly

I started walking to the opposite direction of the bus stop and saw Token’s car pass by. I wonder what they’re going to argue about today. 

After 15 minutes, I ended up at Middle Park high. Usually, the walk from South Park high to Middle Park high is 30 minutes to an hour, but I’m a fast walker. I get help from my long legs and athletic advantage. As I approached the school, I saw many people stare at me. Probably because I’m not from around here, but who gives a shit. Whoever was staring received the Craig Tucker special - my middle finger. I looked around and saw Molly hanging out with a couple of, what I assumed, her friends. 

I approached the group; all their eyes turned to me as if I’m some genetic mutation. “Ah! Craig! Baby! You’re here!” Molly jumped up and hugged me ever so tightly. “Mhm, I am.” I replied. “Ladies, this is my new man. Craig.” Molly introduced me to her little friend group. “I’m Jessica.” One girl replied. She had a light honey-skin tone, brown doe-like eyes, brown curly hair that was pinned back with a pearly hair clip. In addition, Jessica wore a red short dress and black ballet flats. I nodded. “I’m Millie!” Another girl spoke up. Millie had a more fair complexion, freckles that dawned her cheeks, and orange-blonde hair that was tied up into low pigtails and went past her shoulders. She was wearing a turquoise sweater, a black pleated skirt, and black converse. I nodded again. “Well.. we better get going!” Molly said as she hooked her arm into mine. “Bye! Good luck, you love birds!” Millie chirped. God, her voice was too annoying for me. It was high-pitched, too cheery; I just wanted to smack her head against- nevermind, that’s too graphic. I’m just glad Jessica didn’t add anything; I would’ve lost my shit. Being at a school where no one knows me irritates the fuck outta me; it’s like you’re an alien in display. 

Molly and I walked past her school in silence. “So.. how was school?” She interrupted the silence. “Oh you know, the same old shit. Boring. Stupid-” She interrupted me. “Why do you hate school? I mean it’s fine and all but there’s so much it has to offer-” There she goes again. I’m not one for rants; I hate them. It gives people an excuse to just talk about their opinion on a certain topic. But, when Tweek does it, I don’t mind. Probably because I’m used to it. When someone else does it? I could care less. After 5 minutes, Molly looked at me and stopped ranting. “You get?” She asked. “Mhm. I totally get.” I monotonously said. “Good, now how long until we get there?” Molly asked. “In like 5 more minutes.” I replied. “Oh good! So let me tell you about this bitch-” Molly continued to rant. Once again, I blocked her voice out. 

What felt like forever, we finally reached City Wok. Both Molly and I approached the order counter. We were greeted by Mr. Kim, the owner. “Whatchu you like to order?” He spoke with a heavy Chinese accent. “I’ll have number 3, extra spicy.” Molly spoke up. “I’ll have number 5, mild.” I ordered. Plain and simple. “13 dollar.” Mr. Kim spoke as he wrote down our orders. I pulled out my wallet and set a 20 down in front of him. He nodded in approval and got my change of 7 dollars. He gave me the receipt, which had our order number at the top. I couldn’t understand the rest of the receipt as it was written in Mandarin. I nodded and walked Molly to a booth near the window. 

I sat down in front of her as she placed her backpack on the empty seat space beside her. I placed mine on the floor beside me. “Have you eaten here before?” I tried to start a conversation. “Yup! My parents took me here when I was a kid-” There she goes. I toyed with the receipt in a sad attempt to read and translate the Mandarin. The only thing I could understand was the prices. “ORDER NUMBER 36!” Mr. Kim announced. I took this chance to get up and grab the tray. “Your girlfriend talk too much.” Mr. Kim whispered. “Tell me about it.” I responded and grabbed the tray from the pickup counter. I headed back to Molly, and there she was texting on her phone. I placed the tray in front of her and sat down again making sure I didn't trip over my backpack. “Thanks baby.” She gleamed. I nodded and grabbed my bowl. “As I was saying-” She continued to rant as I poked at the noodles in my bowl. 

The whole date consisted of Molly droning about her school and home life. I replied with simple ‘Oh that’s nice’ and ‘Oh really?’ to show some sort of interest. I finished eating 10 minutes before she did. When she finally finished her last piece of deep fried carrot, she stopped ranting and asked me, “What about you? Your home life?” “Well, there’s not that much.. I have a mom, dad, and sister.” I replied. “Names?” She asked as she sipped from her soda cup. “Laura, Thomas, and Tricia.” I responded. “Oh that’s nice, I have a half-sister-” Ugh, does this girl have an off button? 

We cleaned up our booth and walked out of the restaurant. I heard a car honking in the distance, “Well I asked the girls to pick me up because my feet are killing me! Would you like a ride home?” She offered. “No, thanks. I’m gonna walk off the calories.” I lied. “Ooh look at you.” She bit her lip. Oh god. That was not attractive at all. It looked like she was trying so hard to be sexy. She pecked my cheek as the white corvette pulled up. The window pulled down and revealed Millie. “Hi girl! Hi Craig” Millie said my name in a weird flirty way. A way that I found very unsettling. I nodded. Molly jumped into the backseat and said, “Text me baby!” to which I replied with another nod. As the car drove off, I couldn’t help but release another sigh. Thank god that was over. I started to walk in the opposite direction of the car and headed home.


	3. -Now, How Am I Supposed To Respond To That?-

I noticed that Craig didn’t follow Token on the way to the car. As Token entered the car, Clyde asked, “Where’s Craig going?” “Oh, he said he’s going on a date with Molly.” Token replied. Lucky bitch. “Where to?” Clyde ushered on. Token put on his seatbelt. “City Wok.” Token replied. “Well that’s casual.” Clyde added on while looking at the rearview mirror in an attempt to grasp my attention. I looked back at him. He tried to give me a ‘See? It’s okay; it’s not like a legit date’ look. I tried to reply with a ‘I don’t fucking care’ look, but I’m better at words than facial expressions. “I still think Mysterion is superior.” Token stirred up the superhero debate again. Clyde looked at him and debated against him stating that FastPass was better. 

I looked out the window and saw the same trees and houses that I always see when we were driving to my house. Only this time, Craig wasn’t here. It felt weird to not have someone next to me and witness the stupid debates Clyde and Token had, but I couldn’t do much. Craig was on a date with Molly. Token drove up my driveway, and I got out once the car came to a stop. “Thanks Token.” I spoke up. “No problem, Tweekers.” He replied and nodded. I closed the car door and walked to my doorstep. I pushed the key in and jiggled it. Fuck, please don’t do this to me now. Craig’s not here. I jiggled and turned the key at an attempt to open the door. After multiple attempts, I finally unlocked the front door. By the time I opened the door, Token already drove off. I walked in and placed my keys on the small table beside the doorway. I removed my shoes and placed them on the doormat and headed for my room. 

I plan to use this ‘Craig-less’ time to finish my homework and reread any comics to find any missing details to their plots. I placed my messenger bag near my small desk and pulled out my Algebra textbook. I’m not very fond of Algebra; why the fuck does it have letters in it? However, I do know someone who doesn’t particularly hate it - Craig. This time, I figured, I had to do it by myself since Craig wasn’t present. 

I was in the zone and 75 percent of my Algebra homework was completed. Thank God, the teacher doesn’t care if our handwriting is shit; we just have to prove that we actually did the work. I saw my phone screen light up as I finished the last equation. I picked up my phone and saw that Craig had texted me. 

‘Hey Tweekers’ - Craig  
‘Hmm?’ - Tweek  
‘Busy?’ - Craig  
‘No just finished Algebra’ - Tweek  
‘You? Doing Algebra? HA!’ - Craig  
I rolled my eyes  
‘Whatever’ - Tweek  
‘Can I call you?’ - Craig  
‘Mhm’ - Tweek 

As soon as I hit the send button, my phone started vibrating, and an incoming call from Craig lit my screen. I pressed accept. “Hey Tweekers.” Craig’s nasally voice filled my ears. “Hey C-craig.” I stuttered. Hearing his voice makes me weak kneed; I’m not sure if you know that already. “H-how was y-your date?” I asked. “Ah, it was.. Interesting. I’m not used to it.” Craig responded. “What h-happened?” I urged on. It’s not that I care; I just wanted to make sure Craig was feeling alright. “She kept ranting about how her school and home life was. I couldn’t be bothered to listen to her actual ranting. It was like a bee that kept buzzing near my ear. It was really annoying.” He ranted. “Hypocrite.” I joked. “Hey! Rude!” He exclaimed. “I-i’m joking. Where did you go?” I asked. I knew where he went, but I wanted to make sure it was accurate. “City Wok. Even Mr. Kim hated her ranting.” He added. I nodded as if he could see me through the screen. “Thanks for slipping in the answers for me.” He changed the subject. “O-oh no problem.” I replied. “Can I come over?” He asked. Well, there goes my ‘Craig-less’ time. I mean, I’m not complaining at all, but, you know what- whatever “S-sure.” I responded. He hung up, and I charged my phone. 

I was rereading a Mortal Kombat X comic when I heard my doorbell ring. Must be Craig. I made my way down the stairs and opened the door. “Hey Tweekers.” Craig replied and strolled into my house while removing his shoes. “H-hey Craig.” I responded. “You got any coffee?” He asked. That’s a surprise; Craig hates coffee. “You hate c-coffee.” I stated. “Yeah, but my date with Molly seriously wore me out.” He sighed. I nodded and headed towards the kitchen. “It was that bad, huh?” I asked. “It wasn’t bad, just not ideal.” He spoke out and sat in a chair. I nodded in response and started to brew a fresh cup of coffee. While I waited, I rummaged through the kitchen cabinets to find my pills. “Pass me a cup?” I asked Craig. He handed me a small glass cup, and I filled it up with water. I grabbed all of my pills into the palm of my hand and tossed it in my mouth while drinking water to down it. “Shouldn’t you eat beforehand?” Craig asked. “Yeah, but the doctors say it’s okay to not.” I responded. By then, the coffee was ready. I served Craig a small cup of coffee just because I know he won’t be able to finish it. While I poured my cup, Craig received a phone call. “Hey Molly.” Craig spoke up. 

Of course, it had to be Molly. It’s like I couldn’t have any alone time with Craig! I mean, again, he’s not mine, so I guess I have no say in this, but still! I turned around and gently placed Craig’s cup of coffee in front of him. I also placed creamer and sugar because I wasn’t sure if he liked it black. I saw Craig roll his eyes and place his phone on the dining table. He placed the call on speaker, so I could hear everything she was saying. He tapped the mute button as she rambled about her friends. “See what I have to deal with?” He sighed as he spooned a teaspoon of sugar. I just nodded. I couldn’t say anything because I felt like I was going to expose myself. Molly sounded like a bitch… A conceited bitch. She’s the type of girl that would make sure that the attention is on her even if the other person isn’t listening. Unfortunately for Craig, he had been chosen to be the listener. “Why do you like her? Not to be rude or anything but.. She doesn’t seem like your type.” I commented while sipping my coffee. “She’s cute and different from the girls that I’ve been with.” He shrugged as he took a sip from his coffee. I just nodded. What else could I say? 

After what seemed like forever, Molly had to hang up, so she bid a sweet farewell to Craig, and he did the same. “God, I just want to flip her off switch.” He groaned. “Why don’t you just s-stop seeing her?” I suggested. A little bit of me pleaded for him to agree, but sadly that wasn’t going to happen. “No way, dude! I don’t want people to think I’m gay or still hung up Heidi!” He exclaimed. Well, there goes that. I shouldn't even be mad because Craig does not know that I'm gay and I have feelings for him, which I would never want him to know. I digress. “I’m pretty sure people don’t remember me and you. Also, I’m pretty sure people don’t think you’re hung up on Heidi. Since when did you start caring about other people’s opinions?” I asked. There was a short pause before he answered. “It’s not that I care; I just find it really annoying when they approach me.” He grumbled. I’m not quite sure about that reply. “Hmm.. something in me tells me that you do care.” I teased. “Shut up. You know I don’t care about other people.” He defended himself. “Oh sure you do! You care about me.” I said while taking our empty coffee cups to the sink. “Just don’t tell anyone that.” He whispered. Ouch. I just nodded. 

“Wanna go upstairs?” I changed the subject. He nodded, and we bolted to my room. He won this time. I didn’t bother to try this time; something within me told me not to. I sat on the edge of my bed, and Craig sat on the floor space in front of me. He laid his head on my knees and closed his eyes. I removed his blue chullo hat and began stroking his hair. “Head hurts?” I asked. He just nodded. I massaged his temples lightly to help ease the pain. He groaned in response. “Is this okay?” I asked in reassurance. “Mhm.” He mumbled. I kept massaging his temples until he opened his eyes to look at me. “Hmm?” I asked. “You’re growing peach fuzz.” He pointed out. “I know, it’s exciting.” I rolled my eyes. I hated unnecessary facial hair like mustaches, beards, etc. “You’re going to shave it?” He asked. “Mhm.” I replied. He mumbled a ‘hmm’ and closed his eyes again. This was a good time to tell you that whenever Craig does this I examine every single facial feature his parent’s blessed him with. He’s so cute. I’m so gay. 

“Tweek?” He called out for me without opening his eyes. “Hmm?” I responded. “I’ve never seen you with a girl.” He stated. Fuck. Oh god. What do I say? What can I say? Oh god; I’m screwed. “O-oh uhm. I’m talking to one?” It came out more of a question than a statement. “What’s her name?” He asked. Fucking hell, Tweek, you fucked up. “Her names…” my eyes darted around the room; my eyes landed on at the coffee mugs on my desk, “Red.” “Huh. That’s a weird name.” He responded. “You’re telling me? My name’s Tweek.” I joked. I tried to save myself. Then, there was a silence. “Will I ever meet Red?” He asked. “Maybe.” I choked out. I was lying to Craig, but he didn’t have to know that. “Does she go to our school?” He asked. Even though our highschool was relatively small, Craig doesn’t bother remembering faces. “No.. she lives in North Park.” I lied. How long can I last with this lie? “Oooh. Tweek likes Northies.” He teased. “Yeah, Yeah.. she’s hot.” Saying that a girl was ‘hot’ made me want to throw up. Especially knowing that the girl was made up. “I need to see a picture of her. You just said she was hot. Knowing you, she has to be.” He looked up at me smiling with this tongue poking at his teeth. “We only face time. We don’t really send pictures.” I shrugged as I stroked his hair. “Hmm.. are you scared that I’ll take her from you?” He teased. “No! I’m not scared. You have Molly; you’re wayy interested in her than Red.” I uttered. He sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

I breathed out and put his hat back on. “Wanna read some comics?” I asked. “Do I have to put on the comic gloves?” He asked. I bought gloves specifically for my comic books. I’m the only one allowed to read the comics with my bare hands. Other people, no. I don’t need their greasy, dirty hands all over my crisp comic books. I always sanitize or wash my hands before I pick up my comics. Anyways, I nodded and handed Craig the gloves. He groaned while he removed his own and replaced his with mine. “Thank you!” I chirped as I carefully placed the comic book box in front of him. He lightly looked through the labeled and laminated comic books as I continued to read my Mortal Kombat X comic. “This isn’t fair.” He complained. “Stop being a baby and just read.” I rolled my eyes. He huffed and continued to search for a comic book. 

“Bye Tweekers.” Craig waved as he walked. “Bye fucker!” I joked. He flipped me off, and I closed the door. “Tweek? Come on, honey, dinner’s ready.” My mom called out. “I’m coming.” I responded while walking to the dining area. My mom made calzones for dinner. I love calzones. They’re like pizza pockets but bigger! I happily dug into the calzone in front of me, and as soon as I saw the cheese pour out, I wanted it in my mouth. As eager as I was to eat, my parents have a strict rule of no fast eating. I sliced a piece of the calzone and ate it softly. “Mom, this is so good.” I complimented the dish. “I’m glad you think so, sweet heart.” She replied. The rest of the dinner was fairly silent. The sound of utensils softly scratching the surface of the plate filled the silence. After dinner, I placed my plate in the kitchen sink and headed to my room. “Thanks for dinner, mom.” I spoke up. She hummed a ‘mhm’ as I walked to my room. “Good night, son.” I heard both my parents call out. 

I cleaned up the mess that Craig and I made earlier and sat on the edge of my bed. I started to compose a mental checklist of what I had to do before bed. Did I have homework? No. Do I have any notifications? No. Did I lie to Craig about some girl? Bingo. I needed to text Clyde. 

‘Clyde. Emergency.’ - Tweek  
‘Craig told me you’re talking to a girl. This has to be good.’ - Clyde  
‘I lied to him because he said that he’s never seen me with a girl!’ - Tweek  
‘So you made up a girl’s name?’ - Clyde  
‘Yes! Oh god! He can’t know I’m fucking gay!’ - Tweek  
‘Calm down. Just.. Craig is easy. He won’t even ask about “Red” tomorrow’ - Clyde  
‘But what if he does and wants to meet her!? Oh god! I’m screwed, aren’t I?’ - Tweek  
‘We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, calm down. I’m sure nothing bad will happen’ - Clyde  
‘ Ah god, I hope so’ - Tweek 

I hope Clyde was right. I hope that Craig never asked about Red again. If he did, I had two options: Tell him that we didn’t work out and that she was seeing another guy or tell him the honest truth that Red isn’t real, and I’m gay. Now that I’m thinking it through, the first option seems better than the second. I put my phone to charge for the night and rubbed my face in exhaustion. I can’t lie to Craig. I fell backwards into my bed. He’s my best friend.  
A best friend who you have a major crush on…  
Who said that!?  
It’s me, the voice in your head, dummy..  
I HAVE A VOICE IN MY HEAD?! HAVE I SUCCUMBED TO MADNESS!?  
No, not yet. It’s your conscience.  
Are you in there because I lied to Craig?  
Partially and because you won’t accept the fact that you have a big crush on-  
I DO NOT! IT’S JUST A SMALL ONE  
Mhm sure. 

I kept going back and forth with the voice inside my head. It kept saying the opposite of what I was thinking. It was annoying. Was I actually like this? I have a lot of apologizing to do to everyone I've ever talked to. Eventually, I grew tired of arguing with myself, so I just closed my eyes. Soon enough, I was out like a light.


	4. - Be Careful With Me, I’m A Bag Of Bones -

Still Tweek’s P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. “Agh!” I jolted harshly and fell off my bed. Idiot. I rolled my eyes and started to get ready for school. Could you please just shut up? 

I was in the middle of jumping into my right pant leg when I heard Token honk his car horn. “Ah shit!” I groaned and grabbed my messenger bag. I stumbled down the stairs and grabbed my shoes. Still an idiot. “Shut up!” I groaned to myself and opened the door. I saw Token outside of his car looking for me, and when I showed up, he waved at me. I struggled to walk to the car as I hit a couple of walls on the way out. “Jeez Tweek, no rush!” Clyde called out. I got into the car and put on my seatbelt. “You good, Tweekers?” Craig spoke up. “AGH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!” I yelled as I shakily put on my shoes. “Calm down Tweek!” I felt a familiar rather large hand on my shoulder. “OH GOD! I’M GONNA DIE!” I panicked. You’re not, it’s just Craig. I felt my whole body shift and suddenly, I was face to face with Craig. Damn, that’s some close eye contact there buddy. Don’t make me kiss you. “AH SHUT UP!” I yelled and tried to grip at my hair. The voice in my head won’t shut up, and I was not about to make a fool out of myself right now. “I haven’t even said anything!” Craig stated as he pulled my hands back to my side. I shook my head and got a clearer view of Craig’s face. 

He looked stern and concerned at the same time. “Are you calm?” He asked. I shook my head no. He loosened his grip and removed my seatbelt. In an attempt to calm me down, Craig slowly laid my head on his lap, and I was facing the car seat in front of me. “Woah Craig, no dick-” Token was interrupted. “Shut up, that’s fucking gay.” Craig growled as he flipped off Token. He had twisted his body to face me. I lifted my head up slowly and saw Clyde looking down at me with the most genuine look of concern. 

In through your nose. Out through your mouth. 

I did exactly what the voice in my head said. While I was focusing on breathing, Craig combed my hair softly. This was something I would do to him if he were to be in my situation. In a matter of seconds, I wasn’t as panicked as before. Still shaking heavily, but it’s better than when I got into the car. Craig lifted me up slowly and put me back on my seat. 

“Are you okay, Tweekers?” Token spoke up. “Y-yeah.. It’s just the new meds..” I lied. He nodded and focused his gaze on the road again. “Look at me.” Craig spoke up. I looked at him slowly and met his blue eyes. Did I ever mention how soft his eyes were? Everytime he looked at me, it was with utmost care as if I was a flower. He reached over as he unbuttoned and rebuttoned my button up. God, that’s embarrassing, Tweek. He’s seeing your chest. I turned red and my breath was stuck in my throat. “Do you need help with your fly?” Craig asked. I shook my head and shakily zipped up my zipper on my pants. “Okay, good. Now lift your right foot onto my lap.” He calmly said. I shakily lifted my right foot onto his lap. I wonder how he was so calm about this; maybe because he has a guinea pig? He has to be gentle? Does he see me as a guinea pig? Oh god, that’s shameful! He instructed me to do the same thing but with my left foot. 

I must’ve not felt it before, but I felt a sharp stinging on my right arm. I turned my attention to see a bleeding cut on my arm. “Ah fuck!” I cursed and gripped at the cut on my arm. “Are you okay? Let me see.” Craig ushered. I slowly let go of my right arm and let him examine it. “You’re going to be okay; you just have an open cut.” He spoke out. Must’ve gotten it when you crashed into that sharp part of the wall. I whimpered out loud. “Once we get to school, I’ll take you to the nurse’s office, okay? They’ll get it fixed for you.” Craig said as he pulled out a tank top from his backpack and tied it around my arm to stop me from bleeding everywhere. “You’re going to be okay.” He called out. I stayed silent as I thought about other issues. The fact that I am now bleeding was the least of my worries. What if my mom and dad find out? What are they going to do to me? Sell me into slavery? Oh god. Oh no. Please no. Why is Craig helping me? We’re in front of Token and Clyde! He isn’t supposed to-   
“You guys go ahead and head to class. I’ll take Tweek to the nurse’s office.” Craig commanded. “I’ll leave the keys with you, okay?” Token said and Craig nodded. Both Token and Clyde nodded and got out of the car. I was starting to get a little light headed, probably because of the exposed blood or the fact that I’m overthinking too much. My vision started to blur a little bit. “Can you hold yourself up?” He whispered. I shook my head no. He nodded and got out of the car. He walked to my side and slowly pulled me out. My legs started to wobble, “Woah hang in there, Tweekers.” He lifted most of my weight and closed my car door while locking the car in the process. “You’re lucky you’re light.” He groaned as he walked to the front door of the school. 

From what I can make out, everyone was staring. Probably because Craig Tucker, the boring asshole of the school, was helping Tweek Tweak, a helpless spaz, to the nurse’s office. This was new to them. I couldn’t blame them; if I were to see this, I would freak the fuck out. I ended up on a hospital-like bed and saw the school nurse walk in. She asked how I ended up like this, and Craig answered her. Mostly because I was in no condition of giving a proper answer. “Could you please remove your shirt?” She asked. I looked at Craig with hooded eyes. He took that as a sign of ‘I need help’. He stood up and unbuttoned my shirt. Dang, it’s actually happening. I groaned as a response to the voice in my head. Craig finally got the last button undone, and the nurse pushed off my shirt. She unwrapped the,now bloody, tank top from my wound. I felt the cold rush down my spine, “Did somebody turn on the AC?” I slurred. I saw Craig smirk in the corner of my eye. 

“Awe Tweek honey, we need to do some stitches on you.” The nurse spoke up as she looked at my open wound. “Stitches!? No! It’ll hurt!” I slurred. “I’m here, Tweek. I’m not leaving.” I heard Craig speak up. “You can hold onto my hand, if it hurts.” He said. “Well, there’s no major blood loss, which is good, but you can stay for Tweek’s sake.” The nurses said as she grabbed, from what I can tell, a sewing kit. “Craig, don’t let her hurt me!” I whined. “Shh, it’s okay, Tweek. Here lay on my arm.” Craig offered. I did as he told me to, and I laid my head on his buff arm. Who would’ve thought that it would actually- The voice in my head was interrupted as the nurse pushed the needle in me, and I had the urge to scream. I hid my face into Craig’s arm and screamed. It came out muffled. “Shh.. it’s okay it’ll be over soon.” I couldn’t see what she was doing, but I felt the needle go back into my skin. I bit Craig’s arm lightly. “Ow, fuck, Tweek. Did you bite me?” He groaned. “I’m sorry.” I slurred. “No no it’s okay, just if it helps, then you can bite me.” Well then, just hope blood doesn’t rush to your- Please just shut up. Not now. The nurse continued to weave the needle in me, and when she finished, she tugged on the thread to tighten my skin. I bit Craig again, but it was lighter than the last. “All done!” The nurse exclaimed. She wiped any dry blood on the newly-stitched wound. 

My head suddenly didn’t hurt and my vision started to clear up. Craig and the nurse helped me put on my shirt, and for good measure, she wrapped gauze around my newly stitched wound. “I suggest that you take Tweek to all his classes today, just to make sure he’s safe; here’s a pass.” The nurse handed Craig a laminated slip of paper. He nodded in response and helped me get off the bed. “Tweek, drink lots of water and be careful. I would also suggest you take iron pills because you were light headed from all that blood loss. Okay?” She patted my head and walked off. Craig was still half-carrying me, so I decided to give my legs a go. I stumbled on the floor, and Craig still caught me. We walked outside the school and back to Token’s car. “T-thank you, Craig.” I half-slurred. “No need to. You needed help; I didn’t want to leave you to die.” He said as he leaned my small frame onto Token’s car. He opened the backdoor and grabbed our stuff. “I’ll carry our stuff. Think you can walk by yourself?” He asked. I nodded softly and stood proud on my thin legs. He smiled. “Good.” I blushed in response and hit his arm. “You treat me like Stripe.” “I love you more than Stripe.” Wait what? Did he say he just loved me more than his beloved pet? The pet that was there for him when he needed it the most? When I was panicking about his situation? What is this? Trickery? Mockery? He cleared his throat, “I meant that I would care for you more than I would Stripe. Cause you know.. You’re incapable of it” He clarified. I’m still taking it. As you should brain, as you should. 

When we were in the nurse’s office, we missed the first period, so we walked to my second period. Craig took the stance and walked in front of me, making sure no one bumped into my boney, fragile frame. I stumbled behind him as we made our way to the Physics classroom. He made his way into the classroom and placed my messenger bag on the floor next to an empty desk. “You sure you’re going to be okay?” He asked. I nodded. “I’ll come get you after this class okay? Stay here until I come.” He instructed. “Yes sir!” I replied while smiling lightly. He returned the smile and ruffled my hair. “Good.” With that, he left the class. You know, without Craig, you would be dead. I know, but he was there. That’s all that matters. 

The Physics teacher always had a soft spot for me; she found out about my little mishap and told me to just rest my head. God, I appreciate her. I took this time to lay my head on the desk and think about what the fuck just happened this morning. 

As I was consumed in my thoughts, the second period bell rang. I looked up to see her standing in front of me. “Hey Tweek, are you feeling any better?” Ms. McCarthy, the Physics teacher, asked. “Yes, Ms. McCarthy. A lot better actually.” I responded. I didn’t lie; my head was feeling a lot more normal, and I was slurring. “Good. Here’s the homework for today, if you can’t finish it tonight, that’s okay. Your health is more important to me than an assignment. Okay?” She handed me a slip of paper with the work written on it. “Thank you Ms. McCarthy.” I replied. “Oh Craig, lovely seeing you here.” She reverted her attention to Craig, who was standing at the doorway. “Hi. I’m here to help Tweek.” He spoke out. She nodded and stepped back to give me some space. I slowly stood up and reached out for my backpack. “Nope.” Craig swooped my bag from the ground and headed for the hallway. “Craig!” I called out for him and speed walked towards him. “Dude! Let me-” “Nope.” He interrupted me. “It’s-” “Nope.” I sighed. I would never convince him to give my bag back. 

We reached my locker; Craig waited for me to grab my books. I grabbed my Algebra II book and looked at him. He reached for the book in my hand, but I pulled it back just in time. “You can carry my books, if I get to carry my bag.” I offered. He shrugged and started to walk. I groaned and walked with him side by side. Not the best decision. A lot of freshmen and sophomores were rushing through the halls bumping into my arm. “Ah fuck!” I groaned as a freshman hit my wrapped wound. Craig must have heard me because the next thing I knew, I was in front of him, and he made sure no one bumped into me. I let out a quiet ‘thanks’ as we reached the Algebra II room. 

He, again, put my messenger bag on the floor next to an empty desk. “Same rules apply.” He stated. “R-rules?” I asked. I didn’t know we had rules? What rules? “Wait for me after class.” He restated. I just nodded. With that, he walked out. I placed my book onto the desk and sat down. 

“Woah dude, did Tucker just carry Tweek’s shit?” I turned to see where that comment came from; I looked to see Stan Marsh. Ah yes, one of the few boys who had a decent liking in this school. Stan was part of the football team; I think he was quarterback? I’m not sure. I don’t really pay attention. As I mentioned before, he managed to gain the heart of Wendy Testaburger from Craig. I used to hang out with his group all the time, but after what happened with Craig and Wendy, I decided to walk away. I mean, it’s not like they would care. “I think so.” I heard a muffled voice speak out. 

I knew where that voice was coming from; it was Kenny. Kenny was one of the two people I actually enjoyed hanging with when I was a part of that group. In a way, he was just like Token. He always put me first before him. He always made sure I had a cup of coffee, and he made sure I changed my bandaids everyday. Speaking of which, I need to redo them. Even though Kenny was poor, he managed to find solutions to every single problem I had. 

When I ran out of coffee, he’d buy it for me. When I ran out of band aids, he’d ask the nurse to give him some. Granted, I could’ve done it myself, but I’m too much of a wuss to do so. I can’t lie when I say that I didn’t have a crush on Kenny. Underneath his, thick, orange, parka was a beautiful blonde-headed boy with a bright smile. What was there not to like? On top of that, he was a great brother to his little sister, Karen. I met Karen a while back, when I stayed over at Kenny’s. She was as sweet as her brother and always invited me to play dolly with her. She also loved combing through my unruly excuse of hair; she would always put small hair clips to pin back the hair in my face. 

“Hey Tweek.” I heard the muffled voice speak up. “H-hi Kenny.” I replied. Please don’t tell me you have the hots for this guy; your brain can only handle so much. Shut up. “Have you changed your bandaids recently?” He asked. I looked at the colorful wraps on my fingers. The dried up glue was sticking out of the wraps, which made them slide off occasionally. “N-no; I keep forgetting.” I sighed. “Why don’t you come by my locker after class, and I’ll redo them for you?” Kenny offered. I smiled lightly at him. “Thanks, Kenny.” “Don’t worry about it, Tweekers.” He ended the conversation and reverted his attention back to the teacher. See what I mean? How could you not have a crush on Kenny? 

After class, I walked with Kenny to his locker. I know I should’ve stayed to wait for Craig, but I really needed to get my bandaids redone. I leaned against the locker besides Kenny’s as he rummaged through his looking for his box of bandaids. “Ah ha!” He exclaimed while pulling out the box. They were Hello Kitty bandaids. “Sorry, Karen only had these.” He said. “No no! Don’t worry. I don’t mind.” I reassured him. He pulled out a couple of bandaids and started undoing my old ones. “They’re getting better.” He complimented my finger wounds. “They are?” I asked. He replied with a ‘mhm’. He finished wrapping up my thumb with a Todoroki bandaid. “All done!” He kissed the back of my hand. Oh god. Now, I see why. 

“T-thanks again Kenny-” I was interrupted by a palm pressing lightly onto my shoulder. I turned my head to see Craig standing right next to me. “Didn’t I tell you to wait for me?” He asked looking at me with the look that you would expect to see mothers give their children when they’ve done something wrong. “I-i” “It’s fine, Tucker, Tweek needed to redo his finger bandages. I had some extra.” Kenny interrupted me. Craig replied with a ‘hmph’. “Thank you again, Kenny, I’ll see you around?” I looked at the hooded boy. He nodded and walked off. 

“What was that for?” I asked Craig. “I thought I told you to stay put.” He restated. Well there goes the Kenny train. “I’m sorry, Kenny-” “It’s fine. Just, let’s go to lunch.” Craig walked behind me to the cafeteria. I entered the lunch area and headed towards Clyde and Token. “Hey Tweek!” Clyde waved as I made my way towards them. I waved back and sat down in front of him. “How are you feeling?” Token asked. “‘M fine. Better than I was this morning.” I smiled at him. “Did you get new bandaids?” Clyde asked as he lifted my hand to get a better view of the newly wrapped Hello Kitty bandaids. “Mhm, Kenny did them for me.” I answered proudly. “McCormick?” Token asked as he took a bite of his pizza. Token is rich like… super rich, which confuses the fuck out of me when I see him eat cafeteria food. I nodded in response to him. “Speak of the devil.” I heard Craig mumble. I saw a blueberry muffin slide in front of me, and I looked up to see Kenny. He had his hood down, which showed his beautiful face. His brown eyes made eye contact with my hazel-green ones. “Here. You should eat.” He smirked. I could feel my face heat up as he spoke. “T-thanks, Kenny.” Before he could say anything in response, he walked away. “Is it me or has Kenny been too buddy-buddy with Tweek?” Clyde pointed out. 

“No, I’ve noticed that too. It’s weird.” Token added. “Why is he so close with you, Tweek?” Craig asked. I picked at the muffin in front of me. “Uh.. I used to hang out with them before you guys. Kenny would always take care of me like T-token does now! He and Butters would make sure I-i’m constantly up to par with my medical needs and stuff.” I whimpered in the last part. “Well, you’ve got us now! I’m sure we’ve done a great job.” Clyde cheered. I nodded and ate a blueberry off the muffin. “We have done a great job, right Tweek?” Clyde asked again for reassurance. “Oh yea. You guys have. Token makes sure I get to school and home safe, Clyde you always text me when I need it, and Craig.. Well, you stuck by me after my accident this morning.” I rubbed the back off my neck. They all smiled at me. “We’re here for you, Tweek.” Token responded. “I’m glad you guys are.” I said. 

I’ll, again, spare you the time of explaining what I did for the rest of the school day. Nothing much really happened. Craig continued to walk me to all my classes; I like to think that he was milking the nurse’s pass because he got the privilege to be semi-late to most of his classes. I had to sit out during Choir because Token argued with Mr. Wilkins that I’m in no condition of being around loud instruments and such. I had to sit outside of the classroom, and I’m going to be honest. I was grateful for Token because I did not feel like singing today. Right now, I’m walking with Clyde to the Token’s car.

“So.. how are you feeling?” Clyde asked. “Better.” I responded while smiling at him. “Is that smile because Craig took care of you or..” He teased. I punched his arm lightly. “Shut up.” “But seriously! Craig? Really? That’s fucking crazy to me.” Clyde added. “Don’t have to tell me twice.” I lied. I knew Craig was different around me, but I’m trying to save his image here. Clyde and Token still look at Craig as some apathetic dickhead. “Did your heartbeat race when he unbuttoned your shirt?” He smirked. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I said as I stepped into the backseat of Token’s car. I placed my bag on the middle seat and buckled up as Clyde slipped into the front seat. “Oh come on, Tweekers. I’m stupid, but not that stupid. I saw you blush when he-” I cut him off. “Just shut it! He’s coming!” I squealed. “Hey guys.” Token climbed into the driver’s seat. Clyde and I mumbled a ‘hey’. Craig slipped into his usual back seat and placed his backpack under mine. Token put the keys in and started the car. As Token drove, I looked outside to see the same trees and houses I see everyday. I keep mentioning this, but they’re soothing. Therapeutic- “Hey, can I come over today?” Craig asked. “Mhm.” I nodded and looked out the window again. “Woah woah wait. Did you guys forget? It’s Friday!” Token reminded us. “Oh yeah! Sleepover!” Clyde squealed. “We’re gonna drive to your houses, so you can get your stuff.” Token said. Oh god, I haven’t even started packing. This morning was a mess. I didn’t have time to- “I’ll help you pack, okay, Tweekers?” Clyde offered. I nodded. Phew, I dodged a bullet there. What if Clyde continues to question you about Craig? Ah, fuck. It’s just Clyde though. I’m sure I’ll be fine. 

Token pulled up to my driveway and parked the car. I hopped out the car taking my messenger bag with me and walked to my doorway. “Ooh ooh! Can I open the door? Pretty please?” Clyde begged. I handed him my house keys, and he bolted to my front door. He excitedly opened my lock and removed his shoes. I trailed behind him and removed my shoes once I got inside. When I got inside, Clyde was already in my room. I dropped my bag near the front door, and I made my way up the stairs to my room. “I have good news!” Clyde ran up to me. I shrugged off his grip on my shoulders and walked to the corner of my room where I kept a purple duffle bag. “Hmm?” I asked as I rummaged through my underwear drawer. “Red is real!” Clyde revealed. He showed a picture of a fair-skinned red headed girl with small freckles that dotted her cheeks. She had short hair that cut off right at her collarbone. In the picture, her pink lips formed a smirk. She had heavy black eye makeup which accentuated her green eyes. In the picture, she wore a loose black t-shirt which showed her light purple bra strap. If I were straight, I would go for her. “She’s hot, isn’t she?” Clyde spoke up. “Clyde, have you forgotten I’m gay?” I rebutted as I stuffed 5 pairs of underwear in my bag. Even though everyone insists that underwear gnomes aren’t real, I always packed extra underwear because who knows? I might need it. “No, but she’ll be your key to your lie.” Clyde insisted. “But I don’t know her-” “Yet.” Clyde added. 

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed some shirts from my lower drawers. “I sent her your profile. You should be expecting a text from her-” Clyde was interrupted by my phone dinging, signifying that I have a new message. “Now.” Clyde finished. I finished packing my clothes and moved on to my hygiene stuff. “You’re unbelievable, Clyde.” I added. “Oh, bonus. I told her everything. She was pretty down to be your fake girlfriend. You just have to take her out to get food or something.” Clyde added. I mean it wasn’t that bad of a situation. She knew my intentions, so I’d say it was a win- What if she exposes you? “Now, knowing you, you're probably thinking ‘What if she exposes me?’ Don’t worry. She told me that she’s totally fine with everything. She just wants to be friends.” He reassured me. Now, how the fuck did he do that? I don’t know, but I’m glad he knew. 

“Phew, okay. Fine. I’ll take the chance then.” I nodded as I zipped up my bag. “Yay! Great!” He clapped as I grabbed my phone and charger. “If this goes south, I’m taking you with me.” I said. “Relax you’ll be fine.” He reassured me as I grabbed some of my old comics. I placed them underneath my neatly stacked clothes, so they didn’t crinkled or damaged. I hope so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This might be one of my favorite chapters I've written. Since Tweek has the voice in his head, I tried my best to differentiate "regular Tweek" and "inside voice Tweek". If it's confusing for you, let me know what I should do!
> 
> Also, I might be posting/updating slower because I start school this week. Sucks! I have most of the chapters ready to go; I just need to edit them. I hope you all understand <3


	5. -You're Hiding Something, Aren't You?-

Craig’s P.O.V

“Clyde and Tweek are sure taking their time.” Token spoke out. They really were. “I’ll go check on them.” I offered. I stepped out of the car and made my way into Tweek’s house. I removed my shoes and jogged up the stairs. “Relax, you’ll be fine.” I heard Clyde say as I pressed my ear against the door. The knob turned as I backed up slightly. “Oh hi Craig. Did you hear what we said back there?” Clyde asked. “All I heard was you telling Tweek that he was going to be okay. Is there something wrong?” I turned my attention to Tweek. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. 

“U-uh no, everything’s peachy.” He choked out. You see, I know Tweek like I know the back of my hand. “You’re lying. Are you hurt?” I asked. “I-i’m fine! Really! See…” He did a full body turn. Nothing seemed physically wrong with him. “Oh geez, I just realized! I need to make coffee and pack my meds!” He squeaked. He walked out his room door; I noticed the heavy looking duffle bag that he was carrying on his shoulders, so I decided to steal it from him. “Hey!” I heard Tweek grumble. I flipped him off and followed him downstairs to his kitchen. Clyde strolled behind us and leaned against the kitchen doorway. Both he and I watched Tweek as he struggled to reach for his pills. The coffee pot was brewing a fresh pot of Tweek’s addiction. Eventually, Tweek grasped the pills and headed towards me. He slipped the pills into an empty zipped up pocket. As he was about to turn around to prepare his coffee, Clyde held out Tweek’s thermos filled with the fresh coffee he prepared. “Okay now let’s go! Token’s waiting for us!” Clyde said as he pushed Tweek towards the front door. I strolled behind the two and locked the front door grabbing the keys while I’m at it. 

I made my way to Token’s car and sat in the backseat. I placed Tweek’s bag in the middle seat and buckled up. The blonde-headed spaz was drinking from his thermos like there was no tomorrow. “Calm down, Tweek, you might choke.” I pulled the thermos from his lips. “I-i’m sorry; I didn’t have coffee at all today.” He reasoned. I nodded and handed him a cold thermos water bottle that I kept in my bag. “The nurse said you have to drink water.” I reminded him. As Token drove to Clyde’s house, Tweek was chugging down the water. I pulled the thermos away from him. “Are you thirsty or something?” I asked him as I twisted the lid of the thermos. “N-no, it’s just the nurse’s orders.. Right?” He asked. I nodded. Truth is, no matter how much of an asshole I am, I enjoyed taking care of Tweek. It’s hard always being the type to not give a fuck; I have to show some emotion, and this was my time to shine without anyone questioning it. 

I took a glance at Tweek’s hands and saw the Hello Kitty bandaids he had since Lunch. Fucking McCormick. As much as I want Tweek to stay away from Kenny, I can’t stop it. Kenny’s a man whore; it doesn’t matter the gender either. That’s what people say. Tweek’s too oblivious for Kenny, and Kenny would take advantage of that. I could not let that happen, but I also could not let people see me “protect” Tweek. 

The car stopped in front of my house. As it parked, I got out and headed for my front door. Once I opened the front door, I jogged up the stairs and into my room. I don’t really have a “no shoes” in the house rule. Tricia loved to clean, so the more messy, the better for her. I grabbed a dark blue duffle bag and stuffed all my shit in it - clothes, deodorant, all that stuff. 

Once I finished packing up, I headed for the door and walked back to the car. “Thank you, Craig for not taking long like other people do.” Token sassed. “Okay, I’m sorry. I kept Tweek long; I had to pee.” Clyde rebutted. Tweek was in his seat staring out the window. For once, or at least when I’m with Tweek, Tweek wasn’t shaking. He was perfectly still and looking out the window. We approached Token’s house, and he typed in the code for the gate. The gate opened, and Tweek perked up. 

We all got out of the car as Token jogged to the front door to open it. “Parents aren’t home, so we get to stay up!” Token cheered as he threw his keys into a small bowl besides the door. I grabbed Tweek and my bag from the middle and made my way into his house.

Token is very fucking rich. His house is huge, and it’s 3 stories high. His kitchen is always filled with new appliances. Last time I came here, he had an ICEE machine, popcorn machine, soda dispenser, and a whole ass vending machine. Don’t even get me started on the fridge. Yet, he still manages to stay humble. 

Everytime I walked into his house, I had to make sure I stepped with care because most of his shit is worth more than my life. That wasn’t the case with Clyde; Clyde was and always will be reckless, but he’s always careful and reckless. With that said, Clyde bolted up Token’s newly carpeted stairs and ran into Token’s room. Tweek was standing behind me as if anything he’d do would cause immediate damage to the house. I can’t blame him. Even though Token said it’s alright, it really wasn’t. I walked up the stairs with Tweek still strolling behind me. He was mumbling something to himself; I couldn’t quite make out what he was saying. 

We both walked into Token’s room. I put both the bags down near Token’s dresser. “B-be careful! I have my comics in there!” Tweek squealed. “Relax, I didn’t do anything bad.” I reassured the spazzing blonde. “I knew you guys were coming, so asked my mom and dad to buy me bean bag chairs for you guys!” Token cheered. “Awe sweet dude!” Clyde exclaimed. “Tweek, you get the yellow one.. Craig, you get the red one… Clyde, you get the blue one.. And I will have the green one!” Token assigned us bean bag chairs as if it was school. I plopped down on the red bean bag chair, and holy shit! These were fucking soft. It was like sitting on clouds; not that I would know, but I think you get the point. I sunk in deeper until my hips were nowhere near out of the surface. 

“A-ah! THE BAG IS EATING ME!” I heard Tweek scream. I saw Clyde pull up Tweek’s sinking body. “Better?” Clyde asked. “Soo.. I’m thinking we order pizza, play some video games, Craig, you can read Tweek’s comics if you’d like, we watch some horror movies, and then build a fort!” Token listed. “Gee, Token seems like you planned this one out.” Tweek muttered. “Of course I did! I want everything to go according to plan.” Token smiled. “Then Sunday, we can go to the Coon comic book release!” Clyde cheered. “What about Saturday?” I asked. Clyde and Token exchanged glances. “Bebe’s throwing a party tomorrow night.” Token announced. “No way dude! I am not going! Parties scare me!” Tweek shrieked. “Calm down, Craig’s going, right Craig?” Clyde looked at me for a reply. Let’s see.. If Bebe is throwing a party, that means that Molly is going to be there. Do I really want to see her there? 

“I’m down.” I shrugged while pulling out my phone. “Dope! So Tweek.. Are you going?” Token looked at Tweek’s shaking body. “F-fine, but if Craig ditches me, I’m-” He was interrupted. “Either Clyde or I can find an empty room, and we can just vibe there.” Token spoke up. “Swear?” Tweek held out his pinky. Clyde locked their pinkies together. I found it dearing when Tweek did that; it was like he didn’t grow up at all. “Okay, so now that’s cleared, let’s play video games, shall we?” Token changed the subject as he grabbed three controllers. “I’m not playing; I’m gonna read.” I announced as I reached for Tweek’s backpack. “Where are the gloves, Tweekers?” I asked him. 

“Oh.. uhn. At home.. I figured that this will be the one time you don’t wear them.. Like uh.. Thank you? For taking care of me..” He stuttered. I smiled slightly. The kid would never ever let anyone touch his comics without the special comic gloves. The fact that he let me read them barehanded was an honor. “Thanks Tweekers.” I reached out to mess up his hair. “N-no problem, thank you-” I interrupted him by kissing his hair. “Don’t worry about it.” I immediately regret doing that. Token and Clyde peeled their eyes away from the TV and looked at me and Tweek. Tweek shrieked as I planted a small peck on his messy golden locks. Fucking hell. “What? You don’t kiss your homies’ hair?” I tried to cover up. “Homies?” Token asked confusingly. “Kiss!?” Clyde added. “Relax guys, it’s a meme.” I scoffed. Clyde and Token both chuckled and returned to the game. I looked at Tweek; his face was red and his top row of teeth were gnawing on his bottom lip. I didn’t mean any of that. I think. 

“Relax Tweekers. I didn’t mean anything.” I reassured the nervous wreck. He just nodded and shakily pushed the buttons on the controller that Token had given to him. I pulled my body away and started to unzip Tweek’s duffle bag. “I-it’s under my shirts.” The blonde spoke out. 

I lifted the neatly folded, stacked shirts and found some comic books. Tweek always knew what I liked to read; he knew that I liked to read about the story of Super Craig and the lore of Wonder Tweek. Now, before you say anything, after our little superhero phase in 5th grade, the townsfolk decided it would be a super cool idea to create a comic book series on every child superhero/super villain. Hell, even Wendy has a comic book dedicated to her ‘Call Girl’ persona. As narcissistic as it sounds, I enjoyed reading about my character. Even though I only got as far as filling out my character sheet, the creators of my comic book really went all out. 

In my lore, I’m a brutalist. Fucking awesome. One of my main attacks is flipping people off, which would trigger their rage, and they’d blind themselves, thus having a weaker attack on me. I love my ultimate. I have two actually, but my main ultimate has Stripe in it, and he almost always finishes off the enemy. The second one has Tweek in it, but.. It’s really questionable. I guess that’s why it confuses the attacker too. You see, Tweek and I were once a “gay” couple in South Park. We were forced into a relationship because the new Asian girls drew us in some yaoi artstyle. To appease the townsfolk, we continued to be in this “relationship”, but as you know, we broke it off after a year of faking it. I guess that ultimate is a tribute to that time? I don’t know; I didn’t write the comics. 

I was so engulfed in reading the comic book; I didn’t hear Token call out for me. “HEY STUPID CRAIG!” I heard Clyde yell. I lowered the comic book and looked at the brunette. “You know I’m a brutalist.” I smirked. “Yeah yeah, whatever. We’re going to watch Fantasy Island; you down?” Token offered. I nodded and put the comic book back in its protective sleeve. I looked at the blonde next to me. “You’re okay with watching it?” I asked him. He nodded hesitantly. “If you get scared you can just come and sit on my bean bag; there’s plenty of space.” I offered. He nodded softly. Calm down. I’m just offering Tweek some protection; the kid isn’t capable of handling horror movies on his own. I mean I could use someone to cuddle, I guess?

As the movie started, I started to get bored. The whole plot of the movie is, in a way, wack. Of course everything you wish for is twisted! Are people actually this stupid? What am I saying? This is a fucking movie. Clyde and Token were so interested in the movie, and the hyper blonde found himself hiding every 3 minutes. “Guys this movie's bad..” I commented only to be hushed by Token. I just sat back and looked around Token’s room. I stared at the light purple paint that complemented the yellow wall borders. Suddenly, there was a loud thunder boom coming from the TV. Tweek screeched and fell off his bean bag chair. I looked at him and held my arm out. He gladly took it and crawled into the bean bag space next to me. He was small, so he didn’t really take up much space. “C-can I grab your arm?” Tweek whispered. I just nodded. He wrapped his small bony colorful wrapped fingers around my clothed left arm. As the movie went on, Tweek’s grip tightened on any “spooky” scene and only loosened his hand when he thought the coast was clear. Eventually, the movie ended and Clyde wanted to get popcorn for the next movie. 

“Do you have nachos?” Clyde asked. “Duh. Mom bought a cheese maker for you.” Token replied. Clyde perked up and ran for the door. “Your mom’s the best!” Clyde yelled as he ran down the stairs. “D-Do you have any coffee?” Tweek whimpered. “Mhm. Clyde can tell you where the maker is.” Token replied as he put in the next movie. Tweek removed his grip from my arm and stood up slowly. “I-i’ll be back.” He looked at me. I nodded as he walked outside the room. 

“What’s the next movie?” I asked. “Gretel and Hansel.” He replied. It’s a better choice than Fantasyland. “So how’s Molly?” Token asked as he sat back down on his bean bag. “She’s doing good.. I haven’t texted her.. I should probably do that.” I said as I reached for my phone. “Is she clingy?” He asked. “Sorta? I’m not sure. When I didn’t text her back, she spammed my phone, but that was only once.” I jinxed myself. When I looked at my phone, there were 25 missed calls and 50+ messages from Molly and Bebe. Bebe was texting me to text Molly back whenever I got the chance, so I just left her messages on read. “Fuck. Nevermind. I take that back. She’s… uh clingy.” I restated. I texted her a quick ‘I’m at Token’s house, one of my friends. We’re having a sleepover.’ “Why?” Token asked. “She just spammed my phone again.” I turned my phone to him and scrolled down to show him all the 50+ ‘please answer my calls’ and ‘where the fuck are you?!’ texts. “Jesus. You guys barely went on one date. Don’t you think that’s a little too much?” He said. “Yeah, but it’s better than nothing.” I replied. Molly texted me back. 

‘I thought you fucking died!’ - Molly  
‘Nope! I’m sorry :(‘ - Craig  
‘It’s fine. Just.. don’t do that again’ - Molly  
‘I won’t; I’m sorry again’ - Craig

She didn’t reply after that; I’m assuming she got her peace of mind. “What do you mean? There are other girls-” He was interrupted as Clyde and Tweek had come back from the kitchen. Clyde was carrying two bowls of snacks; one with popcorn and one with nachos. “Sweet!” Token exclaimed. Tweek had one bowl in his left hand and a styrofoam cup of coffee in his right. “I-i got us some nachos too.” Tweek held out the bowl. I took the bowl and placed it on my lap. “Thanks Tweekers.” I replied. He nodded and sat down in the space right next to me. “Gretel and Hansel? Now, that’s more like it!” Clyde exclaimed. This time, Token turned down the lights. He pressed play as he sat back down on his bean bag chair. 

Besides the movie, I could hear Tweek sipping peacefully on the styrofoam cup he had brought up. In the beginning of the movie, Tweek and I munched on the nachos. They were pretty good; the cheese wasn’t fake like the ones in actual movie theatres. The chips weren’t hard or soggy; they were just right. I was so focused on eating the nachos that I hadn’t noticed Tweek shaking heavily. “Hey, are you okay?” I took the coffee cup from his hands for safety precautions. “‘M fine; I just don’t remember this movie being so scary.” His hand found my arm again. I softened up and let him take my arm. Jeez, I was tense. I felt my phone buzz next to me, and I picked it up. 

‘Can you call right now?’ - Molly   
‘I’m watching a movie with the boys’ - Craig  
‘Please it’s an emergency’ - Molly   
Shit

“Excuse me, Tweekers. I have to call Molly.” I slowly got up as I put the empty nacho bowl on the floor. He let go of my arm as I pulled slowly away from the chair. I stumbled around the dimly lit room and found the door. I walked into the hallway and clicked Molly’s phone number. “BABE!” Molly screeched. I pulled the phone away from my ear. Shit, she’s loud. “Yes?” I responded. “What should I wear for Bebe’s party tomorrow?” She asked. This was the emergency? What the fuck- I sighed. “What are the options?” I asked. She listed 3 potential options. A black slim fitting dress, A red sweetheart neckline short dress, and a blue tube top with a matching tennis skirt. “Uhm.. I don’t know-” I responded. “I’m ditching the red one. It’s too formal.” She stated. “Then, I guess the blue outfit?” I said. “Great, thanks babe.” She hung up. I don’t even know if it’ll look good on her, but blue’s my favorite color, so I guess? 

I put my phone back into my pocket and walked back into Token’s room. Token and Clyde were staring at the TV as usual. Tweek was still in the bean bag chair, but this time, he had a blanket covering half of his face- only revealing his eyes. I walked back to Tweek and plopped down next to him. I lifted the blanket onto my lower half, so it didn’t trap Tweek when he tried to move. “You okay there, Tweekers?” I smirked at the frightened blonde. “I-i’m fine.” He stuttered. I ruffled his hair and put my arm around him in like, you know, a friendly way. 

He learned into my touch; suddenly, he didn’t feel as tense. Of course, the blanket was still covering half of his face, but his shaking stopped. Finally, the movie ended. I only got to see the beginning and a little bit of the ending because of Molly’s ‘emergency’ phone call. I pulled away from Tweek as Token turned the lights back on. Tweek fixed himself and sat up. “Fort time?” Clyde asked. “Fort time.” Token responded. 

Within a matter of minutes, Token’s room was decorated with colorful sheets that were pinned to a corner of the room. I had taken the upper right corner of Token’s room. Tweek had taken the bottom left corner. Token had taken the upper left corner. Lastly, Clyde had taken the bottom right corner. My fort had light blue sheets and yellow pillows; I also managed to drag my bean bag chair into the fort. Tweek’s fort had light green sheets and light pink pillows. Token’s fort had light purple linen sheets and blue pillows. Clyde’s fort… had a mixture of every color on the rainbow, except brown or black. I was the only one who managed to get my bean bag chair in my fort, so I definitely won. 

“It’s not fair! Craig’s buff!” Clyde whined. Token and Tweek both shrugged. I flipped off Clyde as he tried to feel my right arm. Tweek’s phone started to buzz, which caught his attention. We all gathered in the middle point of Token’s room. Token’s bed was moved to a guest room, so we can all have some room space for our forts. We all sat in a small square as Clyde announced that he wanted to play Truth or Dare, to which we agreed with. However, Tweek’s attention wasn’t on the game or any of us for that matter, he was focused on his phone; he was texting sporadically and biting his lip as if every text message had to be sent with meaning. Nevermind that, Token had chosen to play first. “Clyde, Truth or Dare?” Token asked. “Dare.” Clyde answered. “I dare you to… call Bebe and ask her out on a date.” Token smirked. “Oh man, that’s easy! She’ll say no!” Clyde cheered as he pulled out his phone. He dialed Bebe’s number and waited for her to pick up. 

“Hey Bebe?” Clyde called out. He put the call on speaker. “Yes, Clyde?” She asked. “Would you like to go on a date with me?” He asked. “Omg! Yes!” She exclaimed. His eyes automatically went wide. He was not expecting that at all. I smiled slightly at his misfortune; he hung up so fast when he heard ‘yes’. “WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?” He screamed. Token and I shrugged. “Guess, you’ll just have to live up to your dare.” Token snickered. Clyde groaned. “Fine. Tweek, truth or dare?” He asked the busy blonde. “Tweek?” No answer, he was still tapping on his phone. “TWEEK TWEAK!” Clyde yelled, which earned a ‘ngh!’ from the blonde. He looked up from his phone, and then at Clyde. “Busy?” Clyde asked. “N-no!” He exclaimed. “Who’s Red?” Token asked as he peaked over at Tweek’s phone. “NO ONE!” Tweek defended. I smirked. “It’s Tweek’s new fling.” I answered. He looked at me with wide eyes; okay okay, I know I shouldn’t have said it, but I’m curious to see what she looks like. “TWEEK YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!?” Token boomed. “No! We’re j-just talking!” Tweek stuttered. “Can I see?” Token asked. The blonde had no choice as I had exposed him for talking to Red. 

He sighed and pulled up a picture from his phone; he faced the phone towards the middle of the circle, which gave me a perfect view of this girl. She was okay-looking. She definitely wasn’t average, but she wasn’t shockingly beautiful. “I didn’t know you had a thing for ginger-” I was cut off. “She’s not actually ginger; she just dyes her hair red.” Tweek corrected. “Damn, Tweek, get some.” Token patted the blonde’s shoulder. Tweek looked at Token with a heavily flushed out face. “You good, Clyde? You haven’t said anything about Red? Usually, you’re-” Token added. “N-no! No! I know who Red is. I was the one who introduced them.” Clyde said, “I’m just shocked that I’m going on a date with Bebe; I was so sure, she was going to reject me.” He facepalmed. “Well, it’s a 50/50 with these girls.” I shrugged. “Of course, you would know.” Clyde glared at me. I just shrugged. “I mean it’s true. These girls are confusing as fuck.” I added. 

“I mean Craig’s not wrong. Remember Wendy-” Token was cut off by Tweek’s phone ringing. “Ah shit! She’s calling!” The blonde panicked. “W-what do I do!? W-what do I say!?” He continued to panic. Both Clyde and Token said to just pick up the phone, but the blonde wasn’t having it. Eventually, the phone stopped ringing. “WAH!” Tweek screeched and fumbled with his phone. He went back to speed texting Red. 

“Well.. Tweek, truth or dare?” Clyde asked again. “Truth.” Tweek answered, still not removing his gaze from his phone. “Is it true that you and Kenny were a thing?” Clyde asked. “WHAT!? NO! Oh god! Who told you that-” Tweek panicked again. “Relax, Tweek. It isn’t true, so why panic?” I looked at the blonde. He looked at me and nodded. “It’s not true; we’re just close friends. That’s all.” He whimpered as he went back to texting. 

The rest of the night consisted of playing child games like “Duck duck goose”, “Never have I ever”, “Four corners”, and “Marco Polo”. Courtesy of Clyde. 

After playing several rounds of Marco Polo because Clyde refused to be the first one out, we all decided that we would change into our pajamas. Usually, when I’m at home, I would sleep in my boxers, but I’m not so.. I brought a blue sweatshirt with me and light grey sweats. Token wore a purple t-shirt and black basketball shorts. Clyde wore a red t-shirt with blue outlines on the arm holes and at the hem of his shirt and black sweats. Tweek, well, he wore a baggy green hoodie and baggy white sweats. He looked even smaller than he was before. I’ll have to admit, if I was gay, I’d totally think he looks cute. He’s just got that.. Tweek charm. 

I’ll admit playing those games was fun; I miss the simpler days where that’s all we did, and we didn’t have to worry about applying to colleges. Instead, we would worry about which one of us was ‘it’ when playing tag. 

Even though I don’t show it, I worry about the future. What am I going to do after highschool? Sure, I would already have gotten an acceptance to a college, but what then? Would I move out? Would I have to get a job? Would I ever see mom again? What’s going to happen to the 4 of us? More importantly, what’s going to happen to Tweek? He could barely do things on his own! 

I laid back on the soft yellow pillows of my fort. Everyone else was sleeping. At least, that’s what I assumed. There was no noise to be heard; just Clyde’s loud snoring. Other than that, it was quiet. The quietness left me alone to be one with my thoughts. I couldn’t take it anymore.

I peaked out of my fort and turned my eyes to Tweek’s fort. A faint light had formed against the sheets of his fort. Good, he’s awake. I pulled my head back into my tent and grabbed my phone. I noticed that Molly hasn’t texted back since her call. I pulled up Tweek’s contact and texted him. 

‘You’re awake’ - Craig  
‘It’s only 12:07’ - Tweek   
‘That’s still fairly late’ - Craig  
‘It’s not my fault you guys are kids :p’ - Tweek   
‘You drink a fuck ton of coffee’ - Craig  
‘Shut up; I know that’ - Tweek   
‘Come to my fort. I can’t sleep’ - Craig  
‘Awe, Craig has night mares? ;p’ - Tweek   
‘Shut up and come over here’ - Craig

He didn’t reply after that. I heard the soft patter of his feet against the hardwood floor as he walked towards me. He peeked his head into my fort. He had used his phone light as a flashlight because Token had closed all of the lights. “H-hey.” He whispered as he stepped in. “Hi. I can’t sleep.” I said as I removed my hat. Tweek took that as a sign of ‘Come, let’s talk’. He had crawled towards the wall end of my fort and leaned against it; Tweek patted his lap, and I laid my head on his thighs. He had some meat on his thighs, but if I pushed my head hard enough, I could feel his bones. My body laid horizontally, and when I looked up, I saw Tweek’s face. In the dark, I could only see his blonde messy hair. “What’s buggin you?” Tweek whispered as he stroked my hair. I closed my eyes and leaned into his soft touch. “The future.” I answered. “What about it?” He asked as he lightly tugged on my roots. 

“What’s going to happen to the four of us.. Like are we just going to graduate and never talk again? Or are we going to just keep in contact but be far. I don’t know, maybe I’m overthinking.” I sighed. There was a small moment of silence. “Hey, that’s my job,” Tweek joked, “if it makes you feel better, I’d say just focus on what’s in front of you now. Focus on me. Focus on Clyde. Focus on Token. Molly..” He continued. “Oh, especially Stripe.” He chuckled. “I know, but it’s really hard.” I admitted. “It is, I won’t blame you, but what can you do? The future is inevitable.” He whispered. I just let out a ‘hmm’. We stayed like that for a while. I find it funny how he’s the one who panics a lot, but he deals with my stress. Tweek was still combing through my hair and humming a soft lullaby as if he was cooing a baby to sleep. It worked. I slowly succumbed to the, usually frantic, blonde’s touch and fell asleep on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As I've mentioned before, updates are going to be slower now because school has just started for me. Granted, it is online school, but I feel like I wouldn't be putting my 100 percent into this story if I were to just be releasing whatever I made before. I really appreciate the feedback and kudos, my lovelies!


	6. - Are You Supposed To Be A Knight And Shining Armor? Or Something? -

Tweek’s P.O.V

As the bright sunlight shined onto the fort, I peeled my eyes open. I was in Craig’s fort. A quick flashback from midnight’s event flooded my memory as I combed through Craig’s hair softly. “Psst.. wake up.” I lightly grabbed the raven haired boy’s shoulders and shook him. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned at the sunlight. “What time is it?” He groaned as he sat up. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. “It’s 9:38.” I responded. He nodded and stretched out his legs. “How’d you sleep?” He asked. “Fairly well, considering that I had coffee, and I never sleep “early”.” I answered as I slowly got up. My legs were numb because Craig had been sleeping on my thighs. I grabbed onto his shoulders for support and slowly the feeling in my legs came back. I grabbed my phone and peeked my head out of the fort. 

I stepped out of Craig’s fort and walked to Token’s fort. I peeked into his fort and found that he wasn’t there. Craig had arisen from his fort with his hat back on and looked into Clyde’s fort. “Clyde there?” I asked. “Nope.” He replied.   
Are we going to ignore the fact that you and Craig slept together?   
Shut up, we didn’t do anything bad!   
No seriously, you and him fell asleep together! 

I shook my head as I heard a familiar laughter come closer into the room. Both Craig’s and my attention snapped at the door as we saw Token and Clyde stroll into the room. “Hey there, sleepy heads.” Token smiled. “We let you guys have a little more sleep.” Clyde added. “What time were you guys up?” Craig asked, yawning. “Since 8.” Token responded. “I already showered.” He added. “He’s insane - that’s why.” Clyde whispered. Token glared at him. 

“You too slept together.” Clyde pointed out. “W-what? No!” I defended myself. “No need to lie; we tried looking for you in your fort, but you weren’t there, so we looked into Craig’s fort-” Token said. “We even took a picture of you two! We had to, Craig wasn’t wearing a hat, and it was fucking awesome!” Clyde exclaimed while showing us a picture of us. My head was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, and my hands were at my side. Craig was sleeping peacefully with his mouth slightly opened, his eyebrows furrowed, and his hat was indeed off. “Delete that, fucker.” Craig growled. “Psh, even if I did, Token already has a copy of it.” Clyde scoffed. Craig rolled his eyes and lazily flicked both of them off. What if they post that on Coonstagram!? What if everyone finds out you're gay?!   
AH GOD! OH NO!

“Y-you guys aren’t planning to post that anywhere, right?” I stuttered. “No. Don’t worry; this is just for us.” Token came to my side and ruffled my, already messy, hair. 

“We haven’t made breakfast yet though, we wanted to wait for you guys.” Clyde spoke out. “I-i love making breakfast; I could help.” I offered. “Great! Someone is finally going to help me.” Token cheered. “Clyde almost burnt himself making waffles.” He added. “Hey! To be fair, Tweek did help me make the nachos from last night.” Clyde said. I chuckled and headed for the door. Everyone seemed to follow after me; I’m just glad I already know my way to the kitchen or else that would be awkward. 

We all made our way to the kitchen. Token and I went straight to the waffle maker as Craig and Clyde went straight for the kitchen island’s stools. “D-did you already make the batter?” I asked Token. He nodded and pointed to a bowl filled with pancake batter. Before I did anything, I washed my hands and dried them with a paper towel. After that, I dipped my finger into the batter and tasted it. “I-it needs sugar.” I said. Token rummaged through the kitchen cabinets and grabbed a container of sugar. I opened the container and pinched a little bit of sugar into my fingers. I sprinkled it on top of the batter and grabbed the spoon next to it. I proceeded to mix the batter and tasted it until it had a better taste to it. “O-okay, it’s good to go.” I handed the bowl to Token. While Token and I were making waffles, Craig and Clyde were arm wrestling to see who gets the first waffle. Token was creating the waffles, and I was cutting up fruits. 

After Token handed me the first plate of cooked waffles, I placed the sliced fruit onto the slide and drizzled a good amount of syrup onto the sectioned off squares. After that, I sprinkled on some powdered sugar and served them to Craig. Craig had won numerous rounds against Clyde, so Clyde couldn’t complain. He tried to, but Token witnessed Clyde’s defeat. As Token handed me another plate, I did the same for Clyde’s, but added more syrup and sugar. From what I knew, Clyde was a sucker for sweets, so I wanted to appeal to his tastes. I placed the plate in front of him with a fork, and he happily dug in. “Holy shit! Tweek! Token! These are so good!” Clyde moaned as he chewed on his first bite. Token draped his arm on my right shoulder and pointed the spatula at Clyde. “Tell me about it.” Token smirked. “By the way, there’s only enough batter for one more-” I interrupted him. “You go take it; I’ll just make an omelette.” I smiled. Token smiled back and handed me the last plate. I decorated his plate with more cut up fruit, less powdered sugar, but a heavy amount of syrup. “Just the way I like it.” Token smiled as I handed his plate. 

I went to his fridge and started pulling out what I needed for the omelette. Eggs, bacon, cheese, green onions, and a tomato. Thank the gods for Token’s richness. “Woah woah woah! You’re making bacon too?!” Clyde exclaimed. “I could.” I offered. “Pleaseeee.” He begged. “Just for you Clyde.” I added as I grabbed a bowl from the cupboards. I started to prep the eggs by beating them with a fork in the small bowl. I opened the packet of bacon and placed a pan onto the stove. “Need any help?” Token offered. “Nope, just wash the-” I was interrupted. “Dishwashers got it covered, Tweekers.” Token chuckled. I nodded and went back to the stove. I poured a little bit of oil onto the pan and turned on the burner. As I waited for the oil to heat up, I cut up the top of the green onion and poured the sliced greens into a smaller glass bowl. I also cut up half of the tomato and placed into a separate small glass bowl. 

There was silence when I was cooking; I hated it. I slowly turned around to see the three boys staring at me. “GAH! What are you staring at!?” I squeeked. “Relax, Tweek! You just look so graceful when you cook.” Clyde spoke up. “Y-you guys are making me nervous..” I stuttered. “Okay okay, fine, Clyde, wanna go play video games?” Token asked the brunette. Clyde replied with a nod. “I’ll stay with Tweek.” Craig added.   
Token and Clyde placed their dirty dishes and utensils into the dishwasher as I poured the eggs into the pan. In a separate already prepped pan, I placed numerous strips of bacon and waited for those to cook. 

“So.. you’re a cook?” Craig spoke up. “N-no, I’m not. The only thing I can cook is breakfast. My mom would teach me.” I shrugged as I flipped some of the bacon strips with a tong. “You look peaceful when you cook.” Craig pointed out. I shrugged again, “It was steps; I guess following certain steps calm me.” Craig only replied with a hum. Once the egg was cooked, I spreaded the shredded cheese on top of it. I had cut up some cooked bacon bits and placed it on top of the open egg too. Once I saw the cheese melt, I sprinkled some tomatoes on top and flipped one side of the egg forming a perfect omelette. I turned off the stove burner for that pan and scooped up the egg onto a clean plate. Once the bacon strips were done, I fished them out of the hot oil onto a clean plate. I placed both of the plates onto the kitchen island where Craig was sitting at and grabbed my small bowl of green onions. “Clyde! The bacon’s done!” I called out. 

“Coming!” I heard Clyde yell as he ran into the kitchen. He sat on the same stool he was seated at and picked up a bacon strip. “Ah shit! It’s still hot!” He exclaimed and dropped the bacon back on to the plate. I chuckled and sprinkled green onions onto my omelette. “Missing something?” Token asked as he strolled back into the kitchen. Crap, did I forget to turn off the stove? I looked at the stove, and all the knobs were turned off. I looked back at Token to see he was holding a cup of freshly made coffee. “Oh thank god you made coffee!” I cheered and grabbed the cup from him. “I figured you would forget.” He chuckled as he sat next to Clyde. By then, the bacon was warm, so Clyde started digging in. I used a fork to cut a piece of my omelette and ate a piece. Goddamn, I make a good omelette. 

“Can I taste?” I heard Craig ask. I nodded and cut another piece. I fed the piece to him, and he groaned in delight. 

Don’t get hard, Tweeky. Don’t get hard.   
Shut the fuck up! Why must you make everything sexual? 

“This shit’s so good!” He exclaimed. “Damn, Tweek, did you put a spell on that omelette?” Toke joked. I shook my head and cut another piece. I held out the fork to Token, and he gladly accepted it. He took the piece into his mouth and chewed. “I agree with Craig- That is super good.” He complimented. I looked at Clyde; he had his mouth open as if he was ready to receive a bite from my omelette. I fed him a piece of it. “Hmm. Tweek, you’re the best cook out there.” Clyde complimented me. I smiled lightly and continued to eat my omelette. 

After breakfast, Craig and I offered to clean up the mess that I had made while making breakfast. I was a good cook, not an organized one. Once we put all the pans, dishes, and utensils into the dishwasher, it was afternoon. We headed upstairs back into Token’s room. Clyde had come out of Token’s shower once we walked in. Don’t worry, he was fully clothed. He wore a white t-shirt, his varsity jacket, and black jeans. “This a good fit?” He asked and did a spin for all of us. “I’m sure Bebe would love it.” Token chuckled. I giggled at his comment as Clyde rolled his eyes and sat next to Token. “Tweek, you can take the guest shower. Craig, well, you can shower here.” Token spoke out. We both nodded and headed towards our bags. I slowly removed my comic books from my bag and set them on Token’s dresser. “N-no one touches these comics without sanitizing your hands first; if I find a grease spec, you’re o-owing me some money.” I threatened. “Sir, yes, sir!” Both Clyde and Token chanted. 

I smiled and swung my bag over my shoulder. I started to walk towards the door. “Wait, Tweek! If you need help with your uh, gauze, just wait for me, okay?” Craig said. I nodded and headed for the guest room. When I reached the room, I saw Token’s bed tucked away in the corner. The room was huge, but not as big as Token’s. You can fit like a family of 5 in here. I placed my duffle bag on top of the bed and unzipped the top. I figured since I was the only one in here, I’d just leave my clothes laid out and just take my boxers to the bathroom. I grabbed my boxers, deodorant, shampoo,conditioner, body lotion, and towel. As I flipped the bathroom’s light switch, I was greeted by a wonderful marble modern-designed bathroom, “Holy fuck.” I whispered. I placed my stuff on top of a two-sink marble counter. Where the shower curtains were, they were replaced with a glass wall and a door. I opened the door and reached for the water faucet. It was a typical ‘turn to temperature’ faucet. I turned it to a warm water setting and started to strip. I removed the old gauze from my arm and looked at the healing wound. It wasn’t as bad as yesterday’s, so that’s a win. After I threw away the cloth, I avoided looking into the mirror as I grabbed my shampoo and conditioner. I will again spare you the time of me showering. 

After I was done showering, I pulled on my boxers and tied my hair into a hair towel twist. Yes, my hair, when wet, was long enough to do that. I lathered my body with lotion. “Ah fuck, I need to brush my teeth.” I groaned and opened the bathroom door only to be greeted by a shirtless Craig. “Oh shit, sorry Tweekers.” He stepped back. “GAH! Don’t LOOK AT ME!” I screamed as I tried to cover my chest. I don’t have boobs or anything; I’m just scared that he’ll make fun of my scrawniness. “Relax, it’s nothing I’ve haven’t seen before.” He chuckled as he removed my hands. I took a quick glance at Craig. He had his hat on, which I find funny because he wore that instead of a shirt. My gaze glanced at his beautifully sculpted chest and his rippling abs. His prominent collarbone. His arms were ever so muscular. Don’t even get me started on his v-line. Fuck, you’re so gay. I also noticed that he wore the same sweats he did last night. 

“N-not to be rude or anything, but where’s your sweater?” I asked as I walked towards my duffle bag. “Oh, it sorta got wet when I showered.” He shrugged. “Did you shower with it on?” I asked as I fished for my toothbrush and toothpaste. “No, stupid, I was brushing my teeth and it slipped into the sink.” He said. 

Glad it happened. Shut up. I headed towards the bathroom again and turned on the sink. It felt weird being shirtless around Craig; I just wanted to slip into a shirt, hoodie, something, so he didn’t have to see me like this. “You can do that with your hair?” Craig asked as he leaned against the bathroom doorway. I nodded as I brushed my teeth. “Your hair’s that long?” He asked. I nodded again as I spit out the toothpaste. I finished up brushing my teeth and washed any remaining toothpaste from the edges of my mouth. “Can you do that with my hair?” He asked. “I don’t know, have you tried?” I asked as I removed the towel from my hair. The towel was damp but dry enough to reuse. He shrugged and removed his hat. His hair was still soaking wet under his hat. “Gross, Craig!” I giggled and tilted his head down. “I do laundry, Tweekers.” He stated. “Still.” I said as I wrapped his hair into the towel. It sort of worked, but it was a little lopsided. “Tada!” I smiled as he looked into the mirror. “Dope.” He flipped himself off. I scoffed and grabbed my folded green button-up. I slipped the top onto my shoulders and started to button it slowly. You got this. Don’t fuck- FUCK! I missed a couple of buttons, but I couldn’t be bothered to redo them. I shrugged and pulled on some light brown pants. “Need help?” Craig asked. The towel was still on his head which emitted a chuckle from me. “Sure.” I turned myself towards him. 

He unbuttoned all of the buttons and started from the second button.   
Is this it? Are we finally gonna-   
SHUT UP! IT’S A SMALL CRUSH! 

I could feel my cheeks light up as Craig finished up the last button. “T-Thanks.” I stuttered. He let out a ‘mhm’. “Wait, did you treat your wound?” Craig asked. Ah shit. “Nope, I for-” Within a matter of seconds, I was seated on the guest bed and Craig was tending to the wound on my arm. He had rolled up my shirtsleeve and grabbed my medical kit from my duffle bag. “It looks better than yesterday.” He pointed out. I didn’t reply as he coated the wound with cream and wrapped it up in a new gauze. “What about your fingers?” He asked. I showed the wet, now useless, Hello Kitty bandaids from yesterday. “Let’s redo them, shall we?” He offered. I nodded as he fished for my neon colored band aids. He, then, removed the soggy bandaids and tossed them into the nearby trashcan. He applied the same cream from my arm and re-wrapped my fingers. For someone who doesn’t seem to care a lot, he does care a lot for me. While he was finishing up my pinky finger, I removed the towel from his hair. His damp hair fell onto his forehead. Some stuck to his forehead and some faced down following gravity as he looked down at my hands. 

Once he was finished wrapping my fingers, he rubbed the back of my hand. “All done.” He pulled away. “Thank you, Craig.” I smiled at him. He ran a hand through his hair and put his hat back on. “No problem, Tweekers.” He replied. I put on black socks and placed all my wet items into a plastic bag, so my other dry stuff wouldn’t get wet. Once I finished cleaning up, I zipped up my bag and walked with Craig back to Token’s room. I guess I lost track of time because it was already 2 pm. 

“When does the party start?” Craig asked. “It starts at like 8, but we’re going at 9.” Clyde said. “Cause you know, we have to be fashionably late.” Token added as he played COD with Clyde. “So we’re staying in here for 7 hours?” I asked as I placed my bag down near Token’s dresser. “Mhm.” Clyde hummed. I nodded and walked towards my fort. I should probably text back Red. I had left my phone to charge while making breakfast and showering. I stepped into my tent and sat down on a pillow. I grabbed my phone from its charging station and checked to see if Red texted me. 5 messages. 

‘Crap! Sorry Red! I was making breakfast with the boys’ - Tweek   
‘No worries, I just texted you details about the Coon comic book release.’ - Red  
I scrolled up to see that she texted me the address of the comic book store and the event date  
‘Oh yea, the boys and I are going on Sunday.’ - Tweek   
‘Really? Wanna meet up? Or is Craig going to be there? ;)’ - Red  
‘We can meet up! Craig is going to be there, but I’m sure he’ll be ‘stoked’ to see you :p’ - Tweek   
‘Cool, are you going to Bebe’s party?’ - Red  
‘How do you know Bebe?’ - Tweek  
‘She slept with my ex-boyfriend’ - Red  
Oh wow, sheesh. That’s harsh.   
‘Oh yikes.. I’m sorry.’ - Tweek   
‘Don’t be. Not your fault. It was his. So are you?’ - Red  
‘Yeah, sadly. You?’ - Tweek  
‘No, as you can probably tell, I fucking hate that bitch’ - Red  
‘You have every right to.’ - Tweek 

“Texting your girlfriend?” I heard Craig ask as he walked into my fort. He had to duck down a little bit as he was taller than me and the fort. “Shut up, we’re just talking.” I glared at him. He shrugged. “Talking, dating, same thing.” He replied. He was wearing a white NASA shirt and black jeans. “Whatever.” I rolled my eyes and averted my eyes back to my phone. Red didn’t text back after that, so I just went on Coonstagram. Craig had sat down in front of me and moved my legs from my criss-cross position to a stretched out position. He laid his head down on my thighs again, same position as midnight’s. He pulled out his phone too and started texting Molly. I went back to scrolling through Coonstagram looking at new information about the comic book release. 

I learned that the comic book release isn’t going to be held in a store, so it’ll be hecka hot. Good thing I brought my visor and sunscreen. I also learned that Jimbo and Ned will be manning the stands. They could care less about the comic books itself, so even if a kid stole one, they would just let them have it. However, I do know that Ned always keeps one for me. I’ve been going to him when it comes to these events. In return, I would bring him my famous cupcakes the next day. I don’t have to pay him anything. Some kids tried to steal the comic books from Ned, but they never tried because Ned would always pull out a gun on them. He was a softie for me and my cupcakes. 

“Jesus, Molly will not stop texting me.” Craig groaned. “You’re the one dating her.” I said as I looked down at him. “Shut up.” He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and felt a buzzing from my phone.

‘Hey, you don’t mind if I go on a date with Allie?’ - Red  
‘Red.. I’m gay’ - Tweek   
‘Just making sure ;p’ - Red  
‘Where ya taking her?’ - Tweek   
‘Buca Di Faggoncini’ - Red  
‘Ooh, Italian?’ - Tweek   
‘She’s a sucker for their breadsticks’ - Red  
‘I like her already’ - Tweek   
‘Hey get your own’ - Red  
‘I’m gay’ - Tweek   
‘Right, oops, gtg ily’ - Red  
‘Ilyt’ - Tweek 

I’ll have to admit, it felt weird saying ‘I love you too’ to a girl, but I know there are good intentions there, so I’m not worried. I took a glance at Craig; he was super focused on texting Molly as if it were a video game. As soon as he pressed send, she was typing 2 messages. I could see why he was super focused. I, on the other hand, was focused on scrolling through memes and Coonstagram. Funny enough, the ‘kissing the homies goodnight’ meme popped up in my feed, and I sent it to Craig with a message that said ‘that’s u’. As soon as he received the text message, he looked up at me, glared, and stuck his tongue out to which I returned. 

It was like that for hours. Eventually, Craig grew tiresome of texting Molly back. He took that time to close his eyes and ‘meditate’. I was charging my phone and reading through some of the comic books I brought with me. “Guys! T-minus one hour till the party!” Clyde announced. I didn’t reply to his announcement, but Craig opened his eyes slowly. “So, the party’s starting now, we’re just not going till 9?” Craig clarified. “Yup!” Token replied. Craig nodded his eyes and closed his eyes again. “Getting rested for the party?” I asked him, but I didn’t leave my gaze from the comic book. “Yeah, Molly’s going to be there, so I need the energy.” He joked. I smiled and went back to reading. I was reading Mosquito’s edition of the Freedom Pals franchise. Of course, I knew that Mosquito was just Clyde, but it was a good read. 

“Token! Check my breath!” Clyde yelled as he breathed in Token’s face. “Minty!” Token smiled. Clyde clapped. Craig was up and putting on his sweater and fixing his hat. I was re-applying lotion onto my hands and fixing my shirt. Once we were all ready to go, we walked downstairs and to Token’s car. The car drive to Bebe’s was relatively short. She lived 5 blocks away from Token, so we were able to get there at exactly 9 pm. Once Token parked his car in Bebe’s driveway, she reserved that parking spot specifically for Token because she was now Clyde’s new eye candy, we hopped out of the car one-by-one. “Remember the plan?” Token asked. “If Craig ditches me, find you or Clyde.” I re-stated. Token nodded. “I won’t be drinking, since I’m the only one who knows how to drive.” He added. Oh thank God. 

We all walked towards the house. I noticed that there were already shitfaced people that I knew from our school either dancing to the beat of the music or throwing up on Bebe’s flowers. As we walked into the front door of the house, the music was super loud. The bass of the song flowed throughout my body. I shivered at that. It felt like time slowed down. Everyone around me was jumping and grinding to the beat of the music. Some were playing a round of beer pong. Some were doing body shots on girls. Some were talking with red solo cups in their hands. Some were making out. I felt Clyde’s hand intertwined with mine as I lost sight of Craig. He probably went off to find Molly. I’m not going to lie; that hurt… badly

“Wanna drink?” I saw Clyde mouthed. I’m not one for drinking, but I decided to give it a try. It’s been like 2 years since I’ve drunk. Relax, I didn’t have a problem unlike Stan Marsh, I just did it for a dare. It wasn’t good at all. I followed Clyde to the kitchen. Once we got there, he poured us a cup of the fruit punch that was displayed. “Do you want me to add more vodka?” He mouthed. I nodded. He unscrewed the lid from the clear bottle and poured more into a cup. He handed that cup to me, so I drank it like there was no tomorrow. It wasn’t that bad; it wasn’t as strong as the black coffee that I drank, but it’s probably because there was fruit punch mixed with it. Clyde was amazed by my reaction and took my hand again. We started moving through the sweating bodies of the dance floor and into the garden. There were a lot of people out here, but not as much as inside. 

Clyde still had his hands intertwined with mine. “Clyde!!” I heard a familiar girly voice call out. “Oh hi Bebe.” Clyde sighed. I saw the curly headed blonde cling onto Clyde. “Do you want me to leave you alone?” I mouthed to the brunette. “Please. I’m sorry.” He pouted. I nodded and let go of Clyde’s hand. Fuck. What am I going to do now? I walked around the garden and noticed everyone there. I took in what I saw. This is what parties looked like? I felt a hand intertwined with mine. I thought it was Token, but I turned to look and saw Kenny. Uh oh. This doesn’t look good. 

His hoodie was down, again, and his hair was slicked back with gel. “Hey Tweekers.” He smirked. “H-hi Kenny.” I smiled. “Whatcha doing alone?” He asked as he pulled the blunt from his mouth. I’m not dumb, I knew what that was, but I just hated the smell. I crinkle my nose as he blew smoke into my face. “Y-you know I hate that smell.” I stated. “Sorry.” He threw the blunt on the grass and stepped on it. I took a sip from my red solo cup. 

“So whatcha doing alone?” He started to get closer to me. Eventually, he had me against a fence and his hand was above my head. “Uhm.. I dunno? I’m supposed to be with Clyde, Token, or Craig, but they sorta just disappeared.” I shrugged. “Well, I’m here now.” His breath reeked of weed and fresh mint. The mint was battling with the weed, but honestly, I could care less. There was a long silence. Kenny just stared into my eyes and I did the same. His brown eyes were beautiful under the colorful backyard lights. Not as beautiful as Craig’s. He started to lean in closer, and I felt my breath hitch. Fuck, was he going to kiss me? What am I going to do? What would Craig think? What would Red think? What would Clyde think?! I was too caught up in my own thoughts that I didn’t notice that Kenny was kissing me. 

At first, my first instinct was to panic because this was my first kiss. Then, I kinda just went along with it and kissed back. He let out a low hum as he pulled away. “Your lips are sweet, Tweekers. Come on.. Let’s dance.” He pulled my hand and body away from the secluded fence. He dragged me back into the house and to the dance floor. If I was going to dance, I’m going to need a couple of drinks. “Can we get drinks first?” I mouthed to the other blonde. He nodded happily and walked me to the kitchen. I filled my red solo cup with a mixture of the fruit punch and vodka. I downed my second cup and went for my third. By the fourth cup, I was ready to dance. I looked at Kenny with hooded eyes as he dragged me to the dance floor. The beat of the song started to enter my body. At first, I just swayed to the song as the alcohol flowed through my system. Eventually, I was grinding on Kenny. Everyone around me seemed to see it as a joke, so there was no harm. Kenny’s hands were on my hips as I danced to the beat. 

After a couple of minutes of me grinding on Kenny, I felt something hard against my inner thigh. “Wanna take this upstairs?” I heard Kenny whisper. I wanted to say ‘yes’, but I was pulled away from Kenny. “What the fuck is going on here!?” I heard a familiar deep voice yell. I looked up to see a concerned Craig. “‘M just dancing with Kenny.” I slurred. “Yeah, Tucker, let Tweekers have some fun.” Kenny coaxed. “Mhm..” I nodded. 

I looked up at Craig to further examine his stance and features. His hat was pushed back just a little bit, but it was enough for me to see strands of his black hair. Sweat stuck to his forehead. With further examination, he had a kiss mark on his cheek and a dark purple bruise on his neck. Holy shit; he had sex with Molly. With that, I pulled away from Craig and stumbled back into a set of arms. I saw Molly cling on to Craig’s right arm when I stumbled back. Her hair was fucked up, lipstick smeared, and her eye makeup was ruined. She, too, had a bruise on her neck. 

“Woah woah, Tweek, are you alright?” I heard a familiar voice call out, Token. “‘M alright, just tipsy.” I giggled. “We need to get Tweek to an empty room.” Token commanded. Craig and Kenny were too busy staring at each other. Meanwhile, Token had gotten rid of my red solo cup. “M-my drink.” I slurred. “That’s enough drinking for you tonight.” He stated. He had struggled to help me walk up the stairs and into an empty room. I may add, it was very hard to find. 

Once we got to an empty room, he threw me onto the bed. “Are you okay?” He asked. “‘M fine.” I responded. He closed the door. My head was throbbing,and I felt like my body was floating. Music was still playing, but it was faint. “I need to find Clyde.” Token panicked. “Shh.. tis fine. Clyde’s with Bebe.” I hiccupped. “What were you doing with Kenny?” He asked. “Dancing.” I smiled. And kissing. Shut up. “Sure looked more than that, Tweek.” He sat in front of me. “I swear! It was just dancing.” I defended myself. “Mhm..” Token hummed. “Fine, we kissed!” I exclaimed. Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh no. “What the- did Kenny come on to you?” His eyes widened. “Well yea, but I kissed back.” I admitted. I thought about it; I’m drunk. Token probably will dismiss this as me just being drunk. “Tweek…” Token looked up at my drunken figure, “Are you gay?” He asked. He’s good. Fuck it. “Mhm. Don’t tell Craig that. He might think I like him. Well, I do, but like, shhhh.” I slurred on. Well, I told him more than he needed to know. He stood up and tilted my head up with his hands. “Tweek, I don’t care if you’re gay or not, I’m glad you talked to me about this while drunk because who knows you’ll probably never come out to be sober. Does anyone else know?” He was looking straight into my eyes. I couldn’t back out. “Mhm.. Clyde.” I stated. He just nodded. “Okay, Tweek, I love you, man. You’re my little brother. I want you to know that. Drunk or sober. I will always be there. I just wanted you to know that. I feel like I haven’t expressed that enough-” I interrupted him and threw up.

Luckily, I didn’t projectile vomit all over him. I threw up beside him. “Ah fuck. Alright, let’s get you to a toilet.” He wiped the vomit from the corners of my mouth with his sweater sleeve and carried me to the bathroom in the room. He sat us down on the cold tile as I threw up this morning’s breakfast. “Hey, look, it’s a green onion.” I drunkenly pointed out. “Gross, Tweek.” He chuckled. I giggled and vomited again. I felt Token rub my back as I puked everywhere. I started to tear up. Oh no, Oh god. “I’m in love with Craig.” I sniffled. I looked at Token. His eyes were filled with sympathy and care. “I know, Tweekers. I know.” He pulled me into a soft hug. I wiped the vomit from my mouth and leaned into his soft touch. “Seeing Craig and Molly makes me sad. I have no chance with him. He’s so pretty, and I’m just.. A mess.” I sobbed into his sweater. He stroked my hair and cooed me. The bathroom echoed with sympathetic words from Token and my sniffling. 

I heard the bathroom door open, and the last thing I saw was Clyde and Craig rushing in. I passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been about 9 days since I updated this! I'm super sorry! I've been really busy, so I didn't find the time to edit/post. This chapter is lengthy, so sit back and enjoy! I also tried to separate Tweek and his inside voice conversations; let me know what you think! Okay bye!


	7. -I Have So Many Regrets And One Of Them Is Loving You-

Still Tweek’s P.O.V

I woke up with a pounding headache. I tried to get a feel of my surroundings; I was in Token’s guest room. I groaned as I looked outside. It was pitch black, so I’m assuming that it was still early morning. The door slowly creaked open, and I saw Token. “Hey Tweekers.” He whispered as he walked in. I groaned in reply. “It’s 4 am.” He responded. “Ah shit..” I whispered. “I got you some Tylenol, crackers, and water.” He said as he placed all of those items on the nightstand beside me. “What time did we leave the party? Where’s Craig and Clyde?” I asked. “Relax, don’t think too much. We got there at 9 and left at 12. Craig and Clyde are shitfaced knocked out.” He spoke out. I nodded and chewed on the crackers. “C-can you get my med bag?” I asked. “Yeah, is it in your duffel bag?” He asked as he slowly stood up. “Mhm, also, where’s my phone?” I asked. “Oh, I charged it for you.” He smiled. He walked out the room as I crunched on another cracker. 

As drunk as I was, I remembered everything from Kenny kissing me to Token cradling my crying body. Was I ashamed? Partially. At least Token knows and not Craig. If it were Craig, oh dear God. It would be the end of the world… for me at least. I finished the small pack of crackers and drank the Tylenol. Token came back with my small med bag, and I fished for my meds. Token had turned on the lights just a little bit, so I wouldn’t get an excruciating mind fuck. I downed my meds with the water. “Are you okay to talk?” Token asked. “Mhm..” I needed to get it off my chest. “Let’s start from the beginning.” He noted. So I did. 

I told him from the fake relationship to my developing feelings to the voices in my head to coming out to Clyde, I left out the part that Clyde’s bi and has a massive crush on Token because that’s none of my business, to my feelings about Molly to fake dating Red, and finally kissing Kenny. There was a moment of silence after my rant. “Wow.. uhm.. That’s a lot, Tweekers.” He admitted. I just nodded. “Well, I can only offer advice. If you keep holding on to the feeling of liking Craig, it’s only going to hurt more in the end. Here’s the sucky part, ready?” He asked. I nodded. “You’re going to have to move on.” He spoke out. My heart sunk. I felt my breath hitch and my mouth dry up. “Now, I don’t mean go date girls and convert yourself. I mean like date other guys and see where that takes you? It’ll take your mind off of Craig.” He advised. “But Craig will find out I’m gay.” I said. “I’m pretty sure Craig won’t care if you’re gay or not.” He chuckled. “Yes, he will! He’ll think I have this crush on him!” I whisper-shouted. “Okay, okay. Maybe date a guy but keep it lowkey?” He asked. That’s not a bad idea, actually. I mean Kenny and you are technically- Shut up. “I mean that’s not bad, but who’s willing to do that!” I added. “I mean.. You did kiss Kenny..” He coaxed. I slapped his arm. 

“Kenny probably did it in the heat of the moment!” I reasoned. He shrugged, “Hmm I dunno.. You don’t just redo your friend’s bandages like nothing..” He joked. “Craig does, and he’s straight.” I deadpanned. “True.” Token sighed. “I-i just feel like I need time away from Craig.. Can you do that for me? Keep Craig away from me? I’ll do the same.. And I promise! I’ll be careful at school.” I held out my pinky. “If I keep Craig away from you, will that do you any justice?” He asked. “Mhm, I think so.” I commented. “I need an ‘I know so’ because Craig loves you Tweek, not like that, but you get what I mean.” He added. “The dude doesn’t like showing emotions towards Clyde or I, but he has a soft spot for you.” I nodded. “I know so. I think it’ll be a betterment for myself and him.” I said confidently. Part of me was lying, but a bigger part of me wanted to take Token’s advice. He’s a wise man. Not taking advice from him would be stupid. 

He tilted his head slightly. “Why for him?” He asked. “I mean think about it.. Craig and Molly? He needs to spend more time with her.. To build a relationship. He can’t always spend that time with me.. He only texts her back whenever I’m around. Plus, I think he needs time away from me. I don’t want him to end up feeling like a bodyguard.” I added. Most of that was a lie, I didn’t want Craig to develop a relationship with Molly, but, for Token’s sake, it worked. He nodded. “Okay then, I guess it’s settled. I’ll tell Clyde?” He offered. I nodded. “Who will you stay with during lunch?” He asked. “I’ll still hang out with you guys, but not as much as outside of school and such.” I said. “I think it would be kinda cruel to just stop hanging out with you out of nowhere.” I added. “Okay, fair. Do you want me to drop you off at home?” He offered. I nodded. “Yes please.” 

By the time Token and I left his house, it was 6 am. He had helped me get all of my stuff from his room without waking up Clyde or Craig. It was hard, but it worked out. I was in the front seat of the car as Token drove in silence. “I called your parents earlier; they were up, surprisingly. They’ll help you get inside. Okay? Are you coming to the comic book release?” He asked as he pulled up to the curb. My parent’s car was still in the driveway, so he couldn’t park there. “I’m not sure, I’ll text you if I do or don’t. If I do, it’ll probably be with Red.” I added. “Okay, cool. I love you, Tweekers. Be careful, okay?” He said. “Thanks for staying up for me, Token, it means a lot.” I smiled. “Anything for my favorite spaz.” He joked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my duffel bag. As if on queue, I saw my mom open the front door and wave at me and Token. Token waved back and drove off as soon as he saw me walk towards my mom. 

“I’m so happy that you went partying, sweetie. Are you okay? Do you need any coffee? Did you take your meds?” My mother asked. “I’m fine, mom. Thank you. As for coffee, can I get a light brew? And for meds, Yes, I took them on a cracker-filled stomach.” I answered. She smiled and kissed my cheek. “I’ll get the coffee started, sweetie.” She walked away from me and into the kitchen. I made my way upstairs and into my room. I set my bag down near my closet and jumped into bed. 

I really didn’t want to miss the Coon comic book release. I pulled out my phone and pulled up Red’s contact. 

‘Awake?’ - Tweek   
‘Yes, sir, I am’ - Red  
‘At 6: 45?’ - Tweek   
‘I just said I am’ - Red  
‘Wanna go on a food date before the release?’ - Tweek   
‘Fuck yeah, I’ll come to your house?’ - Red  
‘Duh.’ - Tweek   
‘See you at 10’ - Red  
‘See you’ - Tweek 

I was still groggy from all the drinking I did not too long ago, but the tylenol that I took helped. I heard my mom walk up the stairs and into my room. “Hi, Tweeky..” She cooed as she handed me a fresh cup of light coffee. “Hi mom.” I smiled softly as I took a sip from the coffee. It was just what my head needed. She sat down on the bed spot next to me. “How was the party?” She asked while stroking my hair. I pulled the mug away from my mom. “Mom, I need to tell you something.” I said with a sigh at the end. “Yes dear?” She looked at me. “I-i’m gay..” I stuttered out. My parents weren’t strictly religious, but I’ve never heard them talk about their opinions about being gay and such. 

“Oh dear.. I’ve always known. Mother’s intuition, I guess you can say.” She smiled and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. “W-what? S-so you’re not mad?” I wanted clarification. It’s not that I don’t trust my mom; it’s just, everything’s a little wild right now, and I need something to bring me back on my feet. “No, never, sweetie. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy. As long as you’re not hurting anyone.” She admitted. I put the cup down on my bedside table and hugged her. I’ll admit, there were tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I didn’t expect this to be super easy. I’ve read so many posts and articles about how coming out can go super wrong, but I guess my mom is just supportive and actually does care about my well-being. While I was sniffling into her shoulder, she softly traced shapes on my back in an attempt to calm me down. “I love you mom.” I said. “I love you too, Tweeky.” She replied. 

We stayed like that for a little bit; I felt like I could tell her everything. I wanted to, but she had to go to work. She told me that we’ll be able to talk about this after her shift.. That is, if I’m not asleep. I suppose mom broke the news to dad; he wasn’t upset or hurt. He was actually happy. He told me that having a gay son was good for business. That wasn’t the response I wanted to hear, but honestly, it’s better than having a non-supportive dad. With the time I spent alone, I changed out of my ‘party’ clothes and into a white button up and another pair of tan pants. 

Even though Red and I aren’t actually a thing, I’d still like to dress up decently for her. It’s the least I could do. She’s doing so much for me. After I was done dressing up, I looked at the time on my phone. 9:56; she should be here anytime soon. I had texted Token that I was going to the release, but I was going with Red. Of course, he told me to be safe. Since tomorrow was Monday, which means school, I told him that I’ll just carpool with my mom when she heads to the coffee shop. The coffee shop was just 3 blocks away from school, so it wasn’t that bad. It beats taking the school bus; plus, I get free coffee. Again, he replied, ‘Okay, be safe’. I heard the doorbell ring; Red’s here!

I rushed down the stairs grabbing my comic book messenger bag in the process. I opened the door to see Red standing there with the biggest smile on her face. Today, she ditched the heavy eye makeup and wore a black shirt with a rose design in the middle. She wore dark purple pants and checkered vans. “Tweek! How’s my favorite gay boy doing?” She pulled me into a tight hug. She was like Craig, in a way. She always had this ‘fuck you’ attitude to everybody, but not towards me. The only difference between her and Craig is that she’s bisexual. I think you should’ve figured that when she went on a date with Allie. “Oh you know, hungry.. Tired.. Gay.” I joked. She ruffled my hair and held out her arm. I finished slipping on my shoes first before I grabbed her arm. “So.. how was your date with Allie?” I asked in an attempt to start a conversation. “It was amazing.. Oh my gosh, we kissed!” She squealed. “Good for you, Red! So.. are you guys like a thing or?..” I asked again. “Almost, she needs to come out to her parents. She said that it feels weird not coming out first. I totally respect that.” She smiled. “She must really make you happy, huh?” I asked as we walked towards Freeman’s Tacos. “She does. Enough about me though.. What about you and Craig?” She wiggled her eyebrows. I took a deep sigh. “You’re in for a long story, Red.” I stated. “I’m here for it.” She smiled. 

And so I told her everything that happened at last night’s party. “Holy shit, Tweek..” She gasped out as she opened the door to the restaurant. I nodded. “It’s a lot to take in, so I don’t expect you to-” I was interrupted. “Dude, first, let’s order. Then, we can talk.” She smiled. I nodded as we approached the one and only Morgan Freeman. 

I just ordered 3 tacos with nacho cheese on the side. Red, over here, ordered an enchirito. How is she not going to shit while waiting at the release? Hell, if I know. After our food was served, Red and I sat near a window booth. “Okay, so. Now, let’s talk.” She said as she sat down in front of me. “I mean, what would you do if you were in my situation?” I asked as I took a bite from my taco. “To be honest, I would go for Kenny. You knew him before, and you sorta know his intentions.. Plus, you guys kissed..” She advised. “Sorta? Also, I don’t want Craig to find out I’m gay-” “Ah yes, I know, I was going to get at that.” She muffled as she was chewing on her enchirito. I waited for her reply. “Well, you can go about this in two ways. You date Kenny publicly or you date him in secret. Both are good options, but you need to communicate with Kenny first.” She advised. That actually wasn’t a bad idea. I don’t know, Tweeky.. This seems a little off. Don’t you think? What do you mean? I mean think about it, Kenny was probably cross faded when he kissed you; he probably doesn’t even remember half of what happened last night. Ah shit, you’re right. 

I took another bite of my taco and dipped it into the nacho cheese. “What if Kenny doesn’t even remember last night?” I asked as I took a bite out of the cheesy taco. “I mean, you remembered what happened between you and Token. Besides, just because you’re crossfaded doesn’t mean you aren’t aware of what you’re doing. It’s either that or it hits you like a train the next morning.” She shrugged. She’s right. “You’re really good at giving advice, Red.” I stated. She shrugged. “It’s what I do. Plus, you’re new to this. I’d rather help you than let you suffer. You have a special place in my heart.” She smiled. “But we just met.” I said. She shrugged again while chewing on her food. “So? You’re one of a kind, Tweek. I’ve never seen a spontaneous spaz like you.” She joked. I chuckled. “I’ve never seen a girl like you either.” I admitted. “What do you mean?” She tilted her head. “Well, the girls in South Park are.. How can I say this? There are two types: the girls like Bebe and the girls like Wendy. ‘Bebe’ type girls are the ones who love to party and not give a shit about the worries of tomorrow. ‘Wendy’ type girls are the ones who will rip your heart out in front of you and leave you to die.” I said. “Jeez. No wonder you’re gay.” She joked. I finished up my tacos, making sure that I got every drip of nacho cheese. Once we were both finished, we threw away our trash and headed towards Jimbo and Ned’s gun store. 

“Are you excited?” Red asked as she grabbed my right arm with both her hands. “Of course I am! I love comic books. Especially knowing that this comic book will tie all the loose ends of the ‘Mysterion’ comic book series.” I smiled as we lined up behind a few people. “I heard they were introducing a new villain!” Red whisper shouted. I just smiled at her.

It was pretty hot outside. There weren't any tents to cover any of us. I reached into my messenger bag for my visor and sunscreen. “Do you by any chance have enough sunscreen for the both of us?” Red asked as she rubbed her skin. I nodded. I handed her the sunscreen while I put the visor on top of my hair. She rubbed the sunscreen on her pale skin and handed the bottle back to me. I added sunscreen to my arms and face. Once I was done, I put the bottle back into my bag. What felt like forever, the line finally started moving slowly. I looked behind Red and I saw a lot of kids. Many were complaining about the heat. Some sucked it up and admitted defeat. I tried to see if I could spot the guys, but I didn’t see a familiar yellow poof ball. 

Soon enough, Jimbo and Ned had come out of their shop and into the makeshift booth that they had beside their shop. Surprisingly, everything was in order. No one was rushing anyone, no cutters, or rowdy people. Once Red and I reached the booth, Jimbo greeted me. “Tweekers! Who’s your lady friend?” He asked. “This is Red.” I smiled and pointed at her. “Hi.” She smiled and waved. “I have your comic, Tweek.” Ned spoke out. He held up a fresh new comic book. From what I can see, the artstyle has improved. Very detailed. They managed to make Cartman look more buff than fat! “Do you by any chance have another fresh copy?” I asked. “Mhm, but you know the price.” Ned joked. Jimbo revealed another copy and placed the two copies in front of Red and I. “Same as usual?” I pulled out a notepad. “4, this time. Jimbo wants some.” Ned chuckled. I nodded and wrote an order sheet for Ned and Jimbo. I handed them the slip with the promising date of tomorrow. “I’ll come by your shop after school with cupcakes.” I smiled. “Extra frosting?” Ned asked. “Just for you.” I smiled. Ned took the sheet of paper from my hand and smiled. “You’re the best, Tweekers.” I smiled as a response and took the two copies from the booth. I walked with Red to the front of the gun store. 

“Woah, what the fuck. You didn’t have to pay?” She asked as she took one copy from my hand. “Nope. Ned always keeps a clean copy for me. In return, I make a fresh batch of my “god send” cupcakes.” I smiled as I slipped the comic book into a laminated sleeve. “Dude, that’s so fucking awesome.” She cheered. I tucked the comic book into my messenger bag and held out my arm. “Where to next?” I asked. “I have to head home now because Allie wants to go on a date again.” I saw a blush form on her pale cheeks. “Oh that’s fine. Drop me off, m’lady?” I asked. She locked arms with me. “Yes sir!” She cheered. 

After our walk, she waved goodbye as I closed the front door. Luckily for me, I didn’t bump into Craig at the comic book release. Unluckily for me, my phone had flooded with notifications from Craig, Clyde, and Token. I walked upstairs with my comic book bag and into my room. I wanted to shower first, but I felt like texting them back was important. I started off with Token. 

‘I saw you with Red’ - Token   
‘Are you safe?’ - Token   
‘Where did you go?’- Token   
‘Please be okay’ - Token   
‘Okay, I’m sorry. I sound like a clingy parent.’ - Token   
‘I’m okay, Token. I’m at home now. Red had to go on a date.’ - Tweek   
‘Okay good. Let me know if you need anything.’ - Token 

I moved on to Clyde’s messages

‘TWEEKERS!?’ - Clyde  
‘WHERE ARE YOU!?’ - Clyde  
‘Oh nevermind, Token caught me up on everything.’ - Clyde  
‘You didn’t tell him about me, did you?’ - Clyde  
‘Oh gosh, oh gosh. Did you die Tweek?!’ -Clyde  
‘Dude, Craig is upset that you’re not texting him’ - Clyde  
‘We promised that he’ll see you at the release’ - Clyde  
‘Shit dude, did you teleport or something?’ - Clyde’  
‘Relax, Clyde. I’m okay. Token will probably tell you everything. I’m at home right now. Red dropped me off’ - Tweek   
‘Oh good! Craig’s upset that he didn’t see you at the release.’ - Clyde  
‘Oh, I’ll text him soon. I promise’ - Tweek   
‘I’ll tell him that’ - Clyde

It took a couple of minutes, but I finally managed to reply to Craig

‘Tweekers?’ - Craig  
‘Where the fuck are you?’ - Craig  
‘Are you at the release?’ - Craig  
‘Call me when you see these’ - Craig

So I did.   
I typed in Craig’s phone number and waited for him to pick up. In an instant, he picked up. “Tweekers? You there?” He called out. This may be harder than I thought. “Y-yeah. I’m here.” I responded. “Oh thank God. Where did you go? Token told me he dropped you off and told me that I shouldn’t visit for now. Did you even go to the release?” Craig was super concerned. With the amount of questions he just bombarded me with, I started to feel bad. “Uhm.. yeah. My parents told Token to take me home after the party. As for visiting me, I’m still not feeling well. However, I did go to the release with Red.” I answered. “Oh, that’s good then.” He replied. There was silence. “So.. what happened last night?” He asked. You should be the one asking him that. “Uh, what do you mean?” I asked. “I saw you dancing- I mean grinding on Kenny. You must’ve been really drunk.” He chuckled. Just lie. “Oh yeah, haha, I was really drunk. You know me, I’m a lightweight.” I lied. Again with the silence. “So what happened to you and Molly?” I asked. Duh, don’t you remember? They had- Shut up. I just need to know if it was true. “Uhm.. well..” That wasn’t a good start. “Let’s just say, I’m not a virgin anymore.” He stated. 

My heart shattered. I felt my whole being just shrink. I couldn’t say anything. I knew he was straight but hearing those exact words took any chance of me potentially being with him. Okay, yes, I know. Didn’t you say you had a small crush on him? So.. this shouldn’t hurt you this much. But I also flat out told the guys I was dating a girl when you know full well, I’m fucking gay. So.. we know damn well, I was lying hardcore. 

“Tweek? You there?” He called out again. Say something, Tweek. “I-i’m so proud of you.” I choked out. Tears were forming in my eyes, and I could feel my heart thumping in my throat. “Awe, you don’t have to say that.” He responded. I couldn’t take this anymore. I needed to hang up. But, I couldn’t say that. I couldn’t tell Craig that. There was just a long silence before I heard buzzing on the other side of the call. “Shit, I have to go Molly’s calling me. I’m glad that you’re safe, Tweek.” He hung up with that. Not even a second after he hung up, I broke down. I sobbed. 

I couldn’t handle it. Why couldn’t I have just come out to him? Would that even change anything? Would he like me back? What would happen? I was a mess. I needed someone who would just listen and console me. I didn’t want to call Clyde or Token because 1. I bother them too much, and I’m starting to feel bad and 2. I don’t know if they’re with Craig still. Through my tears, I pulled up a familiar contact. Kenny. 

I had called Kenny over. He heard my sniffling and asked if I was in harm's way. I said no, and he asked if I needed him to be there. I managed to utter out a ‘yes’ and with that, he hung up. I was curled up in my blankets still sobbing from Craig’s announcement. I didn’t even hear Kenny come inside the house. Don’t worry, before I left his friend group, I gave Kenny a spare key, so he could get some food whenever he wanted. He never really used it for that purpose. He only used it if he wanted to see me or talk to my dad. I felt a familiar set of arms wrap around my shriveled up body. “Tweekers? Are you okay?” Kenny asked. I shook my head no. “Oh gosh, okay. I’m here.” He cooed. He cradled me in his arms and kissed my forehead. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.” The blonde spoke out. He had his hoodie back again only this time, his hair was back to its fluffy non-gel form. I preferred his hair like that; it was the Kenny I knew and adored. We stayed like that for a while. Once I stopped hiccuping and sniffling, Kenny asked me what happened. “You have to promise me that you won’t leave me.” I choked out. “I never left you, did I?” He asked. He was right. He never did. Kenny was always there when I needed help or couldn’t defend myself. “Kenny. I-i’m gay.” I stated. So.. we’re just coming out to everybody now? It’s Kenny for fucks sake! I trust the guy. 

He chuckled. “Don’t worry your little head, Tweekers. I’m gay too.” I looked up at him in disbelief. No, he couldn’t be. He’s fucking with you. “B-but what about-” “Those girls just needed help too. Everytime I took them home, I would help them get out of their relationships. I didn’t do anything bad with them.” He shrugged. “Everyone just assumed I did stuff with them, and I didn’t bother correcting them. It’s a waste of breath.” He added. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Kenny Mccormick, the man whore.. Wasn’t really a man whore? He probably saw the confusion in my face. “Besides, if I wasn’t gay, I wouldn’t have kissed you last night.” He chuckled. Shit, he did remember. “Y-you-” He cut me off. “Mhm. I’ve had the longest crush on you, Tweekers. Your eyes were just on Craig. So.. I seized that opportunity.” He smirked. “Oh uhm.. About that.” I added. He looked at me and tilted my head. “I called you over because Craig had called me to say that he wasn’t a virgin anymore.” I looked at Kenny and saw the most compassionate look ever. 

“Oh, Tweekers..” He pulled me into a hug again. I hugged him back. “I-I don’t even know what to f-feel. S-should I feel happy for him? Should I feel upset? W-what do I even do?” I sniffled. The tears were forming in my eyes again. “Well, you should put yourself first.” He rubbed my back. “Like.. think about how you feel. I can only imagine how hurt you feel. You’ve liked Craig for a very long time now. At least, I’m assuming. Hearing that must’ve broken you.” It was like Kenny read through me. I nodded. “I’m d-definitely h-hurt. I don’t e-even know what I-I should do now.” I sighed. I knew what I was going to do. Hell, Token knew what I was going to do. But, I don’t think I could go through it. There was a moment of silence. There always is. 

“In my opinion, I think that you should take some time away from Craig. It’ll help you move on, and it’ll give him some time to be with Molly..” He spoke out. “That’s what I thought. I thought it would be a good idea to just spend some time without Craig.” I reiterated. He just nodded. “How about this? Let’s get you to do some stuff right now. Just to get your mind off of things.” He offered. I nodded. “Actually, I was going to m-make some cupcakes for N-” “Then, let’s do that!” He cheered. I smiled. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so hard after all. 

After putting the cupcakes in the oven, Kenny and I needed to find a way to kill 45 minutes of our time. “Let’s see.. How are your wounds?” He asked. I lifted my sleeve to show him my unpatched scar from two days ago. “Woah, sick, Tweekers. It’s almost healed.” He awed. “I know right! I’m like a vampire.. Or something.” I joked. “Want me to medicate your wounds?” He offered. I could do these things myself, but why not let Kenny do them? We have time to spare. I dragged him to my room and sat him on my bed again. I grabbed my med kit and handed it to him. “You know, I actually enjoy rewrapping your booboos.” Kenny smiled. “Why?” I asked. “It makes me feel good about myself. You know? Out in the real world, everyone thinks I’m a dick, a man whore, all of that.” He went on as he dug for my cream. “I mean, I’m sure you thought I was one of those at one point.” I couldn’t lie. Like I said, I thought he was a manwhore. I just didn’t treat him like the others did. I just nodded. 

While my med bag was out, I decided to take my other set of pills. The ones I took at Token’s house helped with my anxiety. These pills were for my ADD and paranoia. For my ADD, I took Ritalin. For my paranoia, Olanzapine. It wasn’t as good as taking a Xanax, but my dad wanted me off those, so I was switched to Olanzapine. I reached for my water bottle on my bedside table and drank some water. “How many pills do you take a day?” Kenny asked, not removing his gaze from my hand. “Minus vitamins, 4 prescribed pills.” I recalled. “Including vitamins?” He asked. “Uhm.. 7? I think.” I said. He just nodded and finished wrapping up my middle finger. Once he was finished, he kissed the back of my hand. I giggled. “Oh you.” I coaxed. He smirked and kissed up my right arm and to my now-wrapped scar. I knew damn well, I was blushing. 

“Awe you’re blushing!” Kenny pointed out. I pulled my hand away and covered my face with both. “Don’t hide, Tweekers.” He pulled my hands away from my hand slowly. He was really close to my face. I kept my gaze on his brown eyes; this was a repeat of last night. I noticed that his eyes flickered to my lips. I did the same. Was this a game? Was this a test to see how long I would last? It went like that for a while. When he licked his lips, I would do the same. When he inched closer, I would inch closer too. If this was a game, I think I was winning. 

“Fuck it.” He said. I was confused on what he mean when he said thatt, but the confusion was cleared up when Kenny pressed his lips against mine. There were two options: Pull away and run to the kitchen or just kiss him back. I kissed him back. Why not? It already happened once, and Kenny’s gay. Even though he was my first kiss, I still had no idea how to kiss. I just kinda followed whatever Kenny was doing. He scooted closer to me and pushed my hair behind my ear. Then, he licked the bottom of my lip to which I opened my mouth slightly. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and slowly the once innocent kiss was turning into a heated makeout session. 

Things slowly escalated, and I was sitting on his lap still engulfed in the kiss. We were both interrupted by the oven beeping. I pulled away softly and breathed out. “Damn, Tweek. You’re good at that.” He smirked. “Shut up.” I rolled my eyes and walked towards my door. He followed me down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tweeky.. Somethings holding you down..Huh? I looked down to see a semi-hardon forming. Oh fuck, please not right now. This is embarrassing. 

I tried to distract myself by focusing on the cupcakes, but as Kenny stared at my moving body, he started to figure something was up. “You good, Tweekers?” He asked. “M-mhm.” I said as I went in the cupboards to get the ingredients for the frosting. “You sure?” Kenny asked as he started to step closer to me. I set the butter to the side to soften. “Hmm okay. So what’s next?” Kenny asked. “Frosting. I’m making buttercream frosting.” I smiled. “Sounds delicious. Can I take a cupcake for Karen?” He asked. “Of course you can. Tell the little bug I miss her. You can also take one for yourself.” I giggled. “Thanks, Tweekers.” He planted a kiss on my cheek. So.. are you guys dating or? How many times do I have to shut you up? Besides, Kenny and I are just.. Close friends.. For now at least. I’m as confused as you are. How confusing can it be? You guys just made out back there and you got a fucking boner! Oh shut up. It was in the moment.. You’re fucking hopeless. Yeah, I know I am. 

Once I finished the buttercream frosting, Kenny and I decorated the cupcakes with frosting pipers. Before I was with Craig, Clyde, and Token, I used to hang out with Kenny, remember? Kenny and I would always bake sweets. His favorite to bake was cupcakes because he was allowed to eat the leftover frosting. On the other hand, I prefer to bake mini cakes. I don’t know why; I just like mini cakes. Eventually, Kenny and I finished decorating the cupcakes. I boxed 4 cupcakes for Jimbo and Ned and boxed 2 cupcakes for Kenny and Karen. Kenny had to leave because he was going to pick up Karen from a play date. “Thanks again, Tweekers.” Kenny smiled as he held up the box. “Don’t worry about it. Thanks for coming over and helping me.” I smiled back and rubbed the back of my neck. “Don’t mention it; I’m always a call away.” He pecked my forehead and rustled my hair. He turned around and started to walk home. 

I closed the front door and headed for the kitchen. I started to clean up the mess - wiping the counters, placing the bowls and tray into the sink- y’know that jazz. After I finished cleaning up, I headed to my room. I wanted to shower because 1. I still smelled like the outside from standing out in the heat.. 2. I had frosting all over my body and my hair. I’m going to skip this part. 

Once I finished my shower, I decided to go and sketch for a while. It’ll help me loosen up. I put my phone to charge. There really weren't many notifications. Token added me to a group chat with Clyde discussing how I’m going to avoid Craig tomorrow. Red was texting me about her second date with Allie. Craig didn’t reach out to me after our earlier phone call. 

As I sketched on my notebook, I realized how smooth I was sketching. I realized how I wasn’t spazzing out or twitching as often. Of course, I would have a tick here and there, but it didn’t severely damage my sketch. I took this time to reflect on what the fuck actually happened today.   
I left Token’s house to get some time alone but ended up hanging out with Red. I went to the comic book release and walked home with Red. Craig and I had a phone call that I wasn’t ready for. Kenny came over and we.. made out, yeah, what they said. I also made cupcakes with Kenny. I’m, again, not going to lie, today was fucking too much for me. I’ll just see how tomorrow plays out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I got a comment asking how my upload schedule is, so I decided to make a note about it for all of you! I have school now, so editing existing chapters is going to take a while. However, I plan to edit on Saturday PST and post of Sunday PST. I love you all and thank you so much for all the nice feedback and comments <3


	8. -I’ve Been Looking For You, Are You Purposely Avoiding Me?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to give a HUGE content warning before you read. If you are uncomfortable with Craig/Random Girl, I left a warning before a scene with Craig and Molly replays. I also left a "end-of-scene" note at the end of the flashback. That's all! Enjoy reading <3

Craig’s P.O.V

After I hung up the call on Tweek, Molly had called me to see if we could hang out today. I told her that I was busy taking care of Tricia, but the truth is, I just wanted to be by myself. The party last night was really fun, but I needed time away from Molly.

“Hey Tucker, did Tweek call you?” Token asked, not looking up from his screen. We had just come back from the Coon comic book release, and we decided to cool down in Token’s house. His room had amazing AC ventilation, so you couldn’t really blame us. I expected to see Tweek there, but I didn’t. He said he was with Red, but I didn’t see his full head of hair anywhere. “Mhm.” I responded. “What did he say?” Clyde asked. “He congratulated me on losing my virginity.” I chuckled. Token and Clyde looked at each other for a split second and returned to their game. “Did he sound a little off?” Token asked. “Huh?” I asked. From what I can tell, Tweek was fine. He stuttered here and there, but that’s considered to be normal. “Well, I mean, you did catch him grinding on Kenny last night.. Don’t you think that’s a little weird?” Token asked. 

When I saw Tweek drunkenly grinding on Kenny, I was pissed. I mean, Tweek is very vulnerable and can be easily manipulated, and that’s not his fault. He’s just naive, and he can’t help it. Kenny could have easily gotten Tweek drunk, so he could get his way with him. I’m just glad I was there to stop it. If Molly wasn’t there to “calm me down”, I would’ve swung at the perverted kid and beat him into a pulp. It was my job to protect Tweek.. I mean.. It’s also Token’s and Clyde’s, but I’m just more physical. 

“Uhm.. yeah, it was weird. I’m just glad I stopped it.” I said. “Who knows Kenny could’ve taken advantage of Tweek-” “Or Tweek wanted it to happen?” Clyde spoke out. Token paused the game and hit Clyde’s arm. “Ow! What the fuck?” Clyde groaned. “Why the fuck would Tweek want Kenny on him?” I asked Clyde. “I don’t know? He’s bored or something?” Clyde shrugged, rubbing his arm. Token looked at Clyde in disbelief; I would too, but he’s not even facing me. “Even if Tweek was bored, I’m sure as hell he wouldn’t be grinding on Mccormick.” I stated. I was furious, but I couldn’t show it. It would show them that I cared too much for Tweek. I don’t want to risk that. I’m not a bad guy; I just don’t like others seeing me be passionate about someone or something. It gives them the image that I really do have a heart. I don’t want that. 

They both returned to their game, and I fumbled with my phone. Molly kept spamming my phone, but I didn’t want to reply. I sat back on my bean bag chair and decided to recap what happened last night. 

(If you’re uncomfy with Craig/Random girl, skip this part <3)

I let go of Tweek’s shaking hand and decided to go off on my own. Tweek was under all of our care, so Clyde or Token should be fine with him. Token said it himself, he won’t be drinking. I shoved through the numerous sweaty bodies and tried to find Molly. She said she would be wearing what I asked her to wear, so I tried to find exactly that. I eventually passed by Bebe. “Hey.” I spoke out. “Molly’s in the hallway. She’s with her girls.” Bebe giggled. Her breath reeked of cheap booze. I nodded and headed for the hallway of the house. Sure enough, she was there. Her leg was posted against the wall, and she was holding a blunt between her fingers. I saw Jessica and Millie standing beside her with two unfamiliar boys beside them. I approached Molly. “Baby!!” She wrapped her arms around me. The bright baby blue tube top was tight enough to show the outline of her boobs. Her skirt was really short which almost revealed her undergarments. To say I wasn’t turned on was definitely a lie. It’s been a while, cut me some slack. 

She handed me the blunt in her hand. “Try it.” She whispered. Her eye makeup was heavier than usual, and she opted for a bright pink lipstick. I wasn’t really digging it, but whatever. I took a drag from the blunt and inhaled the familiar drug. It wasn’t my first time smoking weed, but it has been a long time. Before I could exhale the smoke, Molly had engulfed me into a sloppy kiss, inhaling the smoke in my mouth. Fuck, that was hot. She pulled away and blew out the smoke onto my face. I crinkled my nose at the smell; even though I enjoyed smoking it, I never enjoyed the smell of it. “Wanna take this to a room?” Molly smirked, looking up at me. I nodded with hooded eyes. If we were going to have high sex, I’m so down. 

So there I was.. Lying in bed shirtless with Molly next to me. She had slipped her bra and underwear back on after we had done it. “You were really good for a virgin.” She whispered while kissing my neck. It wasn’t the high sex I was imagining about. I only took two hits from the blunt before Molly put it out, so it was sort of a bummer when I slowly came down from the “high”. 

I wasn’t really sure if Molly was a virgin as well, but I didn’t really care. I just got laid. Wait till the guys hear about this. I’m not going to lie: it was average. It wasn’t all what the magazines had said or the pornos had displayed. Serves me right for believing what I read and watch. Molly kept moaning really loudly, which kinda turned me off. Don’t get me wrong, I loved to hear her moan my name followed along with some profanities, but sometimes I felt like she was doing it just to egg me on. She wanted me to go raw, but I wasn’t risking that. Not that I thought she had anything, but I just don’t want to end up a father at such a young age. I wasn’t ready for that. Luckily, on the bedside table, there were condoms. They were a tight fit, but it worked out. 

“Do you want to go back downstairs and grab a drink?” Molly asked. I nodded; I really needed one. I dressed up quickly as Molly giggled. I cringed at her giggle; why didn’t I find it cute? It was just really annoying. Sort of like when her friends would try and converse with me. Yeah, that type of annoying. I followed Molly down the stairs and saw that she was walking funny. Is that how it’s supposed to be? Or did I do something wrong? I took a peek at the dance floor to see if Tweek was there with Token. I couldn’t believe my eyes. 

I did see the familiar blonde, but what I saw behind him infuriated me. He was grinding on Kenny. Once I hit the bottom of the stairs, I pushed through the dancing people and made my way towards Kenny. Molly must’ve noticed that I left her because I heard her run after me. I pulled Tweek away and tossed him to the side. “What the fuck are you doing?” I glared at Kenny. “‘M just dancing on Kenny” Tweek slurred. He was absolutely shitfaced. How did I know? Tweek was never the one to consume much alcohol. Hell, after one beer, he’s shitfaced. “Yeah, Tucker, let Tweekers have some fun.” Kenny smirked. 

I stared into Kenny’s eyes. He was cross faded. I knew damn well Kenny was going to take advantage of Tweek. That’s what Kenny was known for. He would get anyone he wanted by wooing them with pretty words, get them drunk, fuck, and leave. Tweek was carried away by Token. “You stay the fuck away from Tweek.” I pointed at the ditsy blonde. “Or what? You gonna kill me, Tucker? Go ahead, I’ll fucking die for him.” He smirked. Kenny had this weird ability where he was able to be resurrected every time he died. How did it work? Fuck, if i know. Fuck, if I care. I removed my finger away from his face and turned back to Molly. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the kitchen. 

“That was super hot babe.” She winked as she poured me a cup of the fruit punch. 

(End of Craig/Random girl <3)

“Tucker. Tucker.. TUCKER!” I heard someone call out for me. I snapped out of my recap and looked up to see Clyde and Token staring down at me. “Are you okay? You seemed like you were in deep thought.” Token asked. “‘M fine. Just thinking.” I sighed. “Okay then.. Wanna go to Taco Bell? Clyde’s been bothering me.” Token rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure whatever. After we go, can you drop me off at home?” I asked, getting up from my bean bag chair. “Mhm.” Token nodded. Clyde was excited that we were going to Taco Bell that he darted outside of Token’s room and headed for his car. Typical. I grabbed my duffle bag from the side of Token’s drawer. 

“You good?” Token asked. “Hmm? Yeah, it’s just weird not having Tweek around.” I sighed. “Relax, the kid just needs a break. He did some heavy drinking last night.” Token chuckled. I let out a ‘mhm’ and followed Token down the stairs and to his car. 

On our way to Taco Bell, Molly kept texting me about last night. I guess she tried sexting me. It didn’t work. Being with Token and Clyde didn’t work in her favor. Token and Clyde asked me if I wanted to go inside Taco Bell with them, but I declined. I told Clyde what I wanted though, so he could get it for me. I really didn’t want to be out in the public when Molly was “sexting” me. Who knows what she was going to do next? 

When Token and Clyde came back, Molly had sent me 5 pictures. I didn’t open the pictures; I figured I’ll just save them for later. To be safe. I never knew Molly. Clyde had given me my order of 3 tacos and mild sauce. It reminds me of Tweek; Tweek always ordered 3 crunchy tacos with nacho cheese on the side. Besides coffee, Tweek loved cheese. I placed the bag in the middle seat on top of my duffle bag and watched as Token pulled out of the Taco Bell parking spot. 

I flipped the guys goodbye as they drove off. I twisted the key into the lock and opened the front door to see Tricia on the living room couch. “Sup’ Stupid Craig.” She snorted. “Sup’ Trash can.” I retorted. She rolled her eyes and turned her eyes back to the T.V. I closed the front door and locked it. “If an axe murderer comes in, don’t bother yelling. Just let him take you.” I joked. Tricia and I always had this fucked up sense of love; we weren’t trying to be ‘those’ types of siblings. “If they come in, I’ll let them know where you sleep.” She replied. I flipped her off and headed for my room before she could even say anything. Once I got to my room, I placed the Taco Bell bag on my desk. I pulled out my phone and saw that Molly had sent me 10 more images. I shrugged and plugged in my phone to charge. After that, I grabbed my laptop, put on some random you tube video, and started to eat. I’ll just check my phone later. 

Okay, I lied. It had been 4 hours since I checked my phone. After I finished eating, I decided to shower. After showering, I decided to play with Stripe, and then, I cleaned his cage - all that crap. While cleaning his cage, I was doing laundry. I hated seeing my duffle bag just sit in the corner of my room. I knew there was dirty clothes in there; I just needed to throw them in the laundry. Fun fact, if you didn’t already know, I fucking love doing the laundry. Boring, I know, but like the other things I like to do, it had a process. You know I’m a sucker for anything with steps or a process. 

I was lying in my bed scrolling through the photos that Molly had sent me earlier. Some were enough to get blood rushing towards my dick. Others removed that feeling in my dick. It was a constant battle of: to be hard or not to be hard.. Or whatever Shakespeare said. I texted Molly a winky face, and she immediately responded with a kissy face emoji. I left it like that. I didn’t want to do anything right now; I was too tired. 

I wasn’t sure what happened last night, but I knocked out early. I think I knocked out at like 8? It was now 3 am, and I couldn’t go back to sleep. “Ugh. Fuck.” I groaned to myself. I got up slowly and walked towards my desk. I unplugged my phone and went back to bed. I figured I’ll just use this time to scroll through Coonstagram or something. 

I laid there looking at memes. After a while, it got boring. I saw the same posts, the same hashtags, the same art, the same videos. I came across a photo with Tweek and Red at Freeman’s Tacos. It didn’t look like a selfie or a camera view from either of them; it looked like it was taken from an outsider’s point of view. I looked at the caption. ‘Caught these two “lovebirds” on a date’. 

Tweek had commented: AGH! No! Take this down!   
Red replied: HA! We’re just friends. Calm your asses. 

Wait.. just friends? Isn’t Tweek dating her? Granted, he did say they were just talking, so technically, they aren’t dating.. This was all confusing. I sent the photo to Tweek with a message saying ‘Explain.’ Knowing Tweek, he would be up during this time. I was right. 

‘NGh! Oh Jesus! Why are you awake!?’ - Tweek   
‘Slept early. Now, explain.’ - Craig  
There was a long pause. The text bubbles kept going on and off.   
‘Red is seeing someone else. We weren’t even like that from the start. Didn’t I tell you we were just talking?’ - Tweek   
‘Well, yeah, but if you’re talking to someone, you have to just be talking to them, right?’ - Craig  
‘I don’t know. I’ve never dated someone before.’ - Tweek   
‘Yeah you have’ - Craig  
‘Huh?’ - Tweek   
‘Me, stupid :p’ - Craig  
I was clearly joking   
‘Yeah, but it didn’t count. We were just doing it for the town.’ - Tweek   
Something within me felt bad? I didn’t know how to feel about that.   
‘Ouch :p’ - Craig  
‘Why are you hurt?’ - Tweek   
‘No reason.’ - Craig  
‘I mean.. It’s true, isn’t it? We didn’t even like each other. As a matter of fact, you’re not even gay’ - Tweek   
‘And you are?’ - Craig  
There was another long pause.   
‘No. Of course not.’ - Tweek   
‘Okay, then.’ - Craig  
He left me on read

I felt my eyes get heavy after texting Tweek. I turned off my phone and slept again. 

“Hey, stupid…stupid.. STUPID!” I jolted from my sleep. “Token’s outside.” I glared and looked at Tricia. “What?” I asked. “It’s Monday, idiot.” My eyes went wide. Oh fuck. I pushed Tricia out of my room and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes. I didn’t have time to shower; I’ll just shower after school. I didn’t smell bad; after all, all I did was stay indoors most of Sunday. I hurriedly put on my clothes, got my phone and socks, grabbed my backpack, and rushed out of my room. I grabbed my shoes from the floor and ran out to see Token and Clyde waiting in his car.   
I walked towards the car barefoot and opened my side of the backseat door. I slipped in and proceeded to put on my shoes. “You good?” Token asked. “Slept in?” Clyde asked. “Yeah, I fell asleep at 8 and woke up at 4 am.. Forgot it was Monday.” I groaned as I tied my shoes. I sat up and buckled my seat belt. I expected to see Tweek in the seat next to me, but he wasn’t. “Hey.. where’s-” “He’s walking to school.” Token stated. “What? Are you insane?” I was shocked. Token let this happen; out of all the people out there, Token let Tweek walk to school. He shrugged. “I’m letting the kid be independent. He’s not always going to be with you.” Token added. 

There’s something wrong. Token would never let Tweek walk alone, and Clyde wasn’t saying anything. “Is this a prank because I woke up late?” I asked. I was genuinely serious. “Nope.” Clyde answered. I sat there defeated. Did Token really just let this slide? Why isn’t Clyde saying anything? I pulled out my phone and decided to text Tweek. 

‘Hey, you good?’ - Craig  
Nothing   
‘Are you at school yet?’ - Craig  
Maybe, I’m just being too worried about him. I’ll see him at school. 

Once Token parked the car, I quickly gathered my stuff and walked away. Token and Clyde called out for me, but I didn’t bother staying. I needed to see if Tweek was here. I pushed the front school doors open to see the hallways flooded with students. I never really noticed how busy mornings were. The only reason it was like this is because everyone loved hanging near their lockers talking to their friends, doing last minute homework, playing video games, doing makeup... you get the gist. As I made my way to Tweek’s locker, two hands pulled my arms back causing me to stumble back. “Woah, Craig. Are you okay?” Token spoke out. “Where’s Tweek?” I asked. “Calm down, Craig. He’s probably still walking.” Clyde reassured. “How do you know? He hasn’t-” Token showed me his phone screen. It was Tweek texting him that he was one block away from school.   
“See? Tweek’s fine.” Token commented. I loosened up. “Fine.” I removed their hands off of my shoulders and headed towards my locker. I twisted the lock and opened the damn thing. “You sure you’re okay, Tucker?” Token asked whilst leaning against the lockers next to mine. “Mhm.” I nodded as I pulled out my books. After that, I felt a buzzing on my left back pocket. I frantically pulled out my phone to see if Tweek texted me. Nope. Just Molly. 

‘Good morning baby’ - Molly  
‘Morning’ - Craig  
‘Something wrong?’ - Molly  
‘Why do you think that?’ - Craig  
‘You didn’t say “Good morning”; you said “morning”’ - Molly  
‘I’m fine.’ - Craig

The bell rang as I stuffed my phone back into my pocket. Still no sign of Tweek. 

I couldn’t focus during my first period. I kept checking my phone to see if Tweek texted me. I was sure he was going to text a ‘Help me, underwear gnomes are attacking!’ or ‘Crap! I dropped my coffee.. Will be late’, but nothing. He never texted me. So I sat there. I sat there fumbling with my phone settings. After the first period bell rang, I rushed out of there to see if Tweek was at his locker. He wasn’t. He was at Kenny’s. 

From a distance, they were talking. As I got closer, I saw Kenny grab both of Tweek’s hands and place kisses on the back of them, but before I could approach them, someone slammed into the right side of my body. I fell hard onto the floor. All of the anger that I was building up disappeared as I crashed onto the school’s tile floor. My bag was supporting my back, but my books were no longer in my hands. I looked to the side to see a football roll out of the grasp of the person on top of me. Stan Marsh. Once I regained some of my strength, I pushed the black-haired stud off of my chest. “What the fuck, Marsh!” I growled. “Yo yo, I’m sorry, Tucker. It wasn’t my fault the ball was going towards you.” He chuckled as he got up. I brushed my clothes off and pushed him. The students around us immediately moved aside. We stood there face to face. “Why the fuck are you even playing football in the hallway?” I sneered. I picked up the ball next to me. “Chill, it was a harmless game until I crashed into you.” He smirked. To say that I wasn’t angry...would be a lie. I was furious. Not only did he tackle me, but he stopped me from going to Tweek. With all the rage that was filling up my body, I gripped the football and felt it soften. I, somehow, managed to deflate it. “What the fuck, Tucker! You popped my football!” Stan complained. I threw the useless projectile at his feet and turned around to look at Kenny’s locker. They weren’t there anymore. I took out my leftover anger at the wall beside me. “FUCK.” I screamed. “What is going on in here!?” “Oh shit, it’s principal Victoria!” I could hear Stan start to run away from her approaching steps. I couldn’t be bothered to run away; I was too angry. 

“Craig Tucker, young man, you are in big trouble.” Principal Victoria demanded. I pulled my hand away from the wall. There was a little dent from my punch, so I don’t see myself getting in that much trouble. I turned to look at her. “Sorry, Ms. Victoria. I’ll head to Mackey’s.” I grumbled. She just stood there with both of her hands at her hips. I fixed my backpack over my shoulders and picked up my books from the floor. Honestly, I was okay with being in Mackey’s office. He would just scold me for whatever problematic thing I did at that moment, and he would go on and on about it. It was better than staying in a classroom and thinking about what Tweek was doing. Fuck. 

I sat down in the yellow chair in front of Mackey’s desk. “Craig, mkay, I understand that you’re in here for punching the school’s hallway wall?, mkay.” Mackey uttered. “Mhm.” I responded. “You do understand that.. That is bad, mkay?” Mackey added. Oh god. This is harder than I thought.

As Mackey turned his rant into the whole ‘drugs are bad’ talk, I started to worry about Tweek and Kenny. Were they a thing? I mean why would Kenny kiss Tweek’s hands like that. No, they can’t be. Tweek’s straight. He said it himself. Well, I never really hear him say it, but I never saw him with a guy, so.. But then again, I never saw him with a girl. “With that said, mkay, you’re going to have detention today, mkay.” Mackey stated. Detention was nothing to me. He ran it, and he was stupid enough to not notice me on my phone. But, I didn't want detention today. I wanted to find Tweek after school, if he didn’t show up at our table during lunch. “Shit.. Wait, okay, can I serve it another day?” I requested. “Huh? Why’s that, mkay?” He asked. “I just.. Have something important.” I lied. “Mkay, you can serve on Friday.” He nodded. A part of me was happy that I had after school free, but the majority of me was upset that I still had to serve. “Fine. I’ll take it.” I grumbled. He wrote on a pink slip of paper and ushered me to leave his office. 

I grabbed my backpack and headed for the door. Once I opened it, I turned my head to see Stan and his little group of friends sitting on a bench near Mackey’s office. “Hey, Tucker. No hard feelings?” Stan smiled. I flipped him off. “Ouch.” He feigned. I saw Kenny sitting down and looking at his fingers. I approached him. “McCormick.” I called out. “Oh hey Tucker.” He looked up at me. “What are you doing with Tweek?” I glared at him. “Nothing? Why? He’s just a pal.” Oh man, I wanted to smack that smirk across his face. “Don’t fucking lie to me.” I gripped his parka. “I’m not, Tucker, I swear. He’s just a friend. Nothing more nothing less.” The, now frightened, blonde-headed boy swore. “Good.” I let go of him and walked off. I was already late for class, so why not just ditch it? I headed for my locker and replaced my 2nd period book with my 3rd period. 

To tell you the truth, I can’t stand not being near Tweek. Or at least not knowing he’s around. I feel like something’s wrong like he just walked away. I mean the more I think about it.. He kinda just disappeared. Yesterday, after the party, Token had dropped Tweek off at his house. Even though drunk Tweek happened once, he stayed so we can all take care of him. He never liked doing things solo. He saw us taking care of him like a bonding thing. The one time where I wasn’t pissed at everyone and everything, where Clyde wasn’t eating junk food or complaining about being single, and where Token wasn’t so focused on playing video games. After my phone call with Tweek, he didn’t bother texting me the rest of the day. Except the time where I texted him that photo of him and Red. Speaking of which, that text conversation was off. He didn’t joke along with me when I teased about our fake relationship; he said it bluntly. 

I found myself sitting on the football field’s bottom bench. I was, of course, thinking about what happened to Tweek. Why was he so distant? Why was he not texting me? Why was he texting Token instead of me? Is this how Molly feels when I don’t text her? I feel.. Upset? Not the upset where I could rip a person’s head off or puncture a football with my bare hands, but the upset a child goes through when their parent says no to a toy they wanted. The upset that Tweek would feel without his coffee. This was a new feeling for me. Except it was towards Tweek. Naturally, I shouldn’t care about him. I don’t care about anyone. But it was this ongoing secret Tweek and I had. 

I take care of him, and he takes care of me, but we don’t tell anybody. Once someone finds out I have a soft spot, all hell will break loose. I’m never showing that shit again. Ever. It’s just something about Tweek that I just want to nurture. He’s like Stripe, but not Stripe. Stripe doesn’t know how to care for himself, Tweek does. He just doesn’t want to. What I’m trying to say is, Tweek is helpless. He needs all the assistance he needs in his stress inducing life. I’m willing to give that to him. 

I saw students pouring out the doors of the school. Period’s over. I got up and started walking towards the school again. For the love of God, please be there Tweek. I could really use a talk right now.


	9. -All This Effort; I Really Hope This Is Worth It-

Tweek’s P.O.V

I was in my 2nd period class, when I had the sudden urge to pee. I had asked the teacher if I could go as it was an emergency. Thankfully, she let me go. I rushed towards the boy’s restroom and to a urinal. Once I was done with my business, I washed my hands. While I was washing my hands, I realized that I have to rebandage; I’ll ask Kenny during lunch. After I dried my hands, I exited the boy’s restroom, I heard talking on the other side of the wall dividing the restrooms and Mackey’s room. “What are you doing with Tweek?” Was that Craig? “Nothing? Why? He’s just a pal.” I heard Kenny’s voice. 

My heart sunk. It was the same feeling I felt when I found out Craig was no longer pure. I wanted to break down and cry, but I couldn’t help but continue to listen in. “Don’t fucking lie to me.” Craig growled. “I’m not, Tucker; he’s just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.” Kenny sealed. As if his first statement wasn’t enough, what he just said proved that he didn’t share the same feelings I did. 

I feel dirty. Like a whore. Like Liane Cartman status. I had jumped to having a crush on Kenny when I was still healing from Craig. I should’ve known this was coming; Kenny only did it to make me feel better.. That or it was in the moment. Whatever the case was.. It wasn’t good. Before Craig could even see me, I dashed to my 2nd period class again and went up to the teacher. “Hey.. uhm.. Ms. McCarthy?” I called out for him. “Yes, Tweek, my son?” He turned to face me. “I don’t really feel.. Good.. I threw up in the restrooms..” I lied. “Oh son.. Why don’t you just go home and rest up? I’ll tell the rest of the staff to excuse you for the day.” Her eyes softened. I nodded. “Thank you for understanding, Mr. McCarthy.” I smiled slightly. “Anything for you, son.” She rubbed my shoulder as I walked away to grab my stuff. I needed someone who would actually talk to me and not make a move on me.. Or I would make a move on. 

Once I left the school, I had texted both my mom and dad that I was going home. Mom asked if I was okay, to which, I replied a simple I’m fine, just threw up. She told me to drink some tea and lay off the coffee. Oh boy, I was going to do that before she even suggested it. When the front door closed as I pushed it with my foot, I cried my eyes out. I was holding it in the entire walk home. All the built up angst and sadness formed into tears and fell onto my shirt and hands. I was weak. Helpless. Sensitive, to say the least. When I was rushing home, I had texted Red to see if she could ditch school. She didn’t even need a why or a reason; she just said okay. 

I was terrible at finding love. Fuck, they weren’t even my boyfriends! I’m pathetic. I fell in love with people who obviously have their eyes on someone else.. Preferably of the opposite gender. Well, except Kenny, but who knows or cares at this point. I had gathered enough strength to push myself off of the floor and stagger to my couch. I didn’t want to face anyone but Red. Unlike Token and literally everyone else, Red would just listen to me rant or cry. She wouldn’t say a word or ask. It was like she knew. Sort of like a mom’s intuition. I guess I was too busy thinking about how stupid I am; I didn’t notice Red come in. She scooped me up into her arms and laid my head across her lap. She grabbed a blanket that was folded on the couch and laid it on top of me. “Shh.. you don’t have to say anything.” She combed through my hair. I took her word and continued to sob into the blanket. 

“I hate this. I’m already helpless.. Now, I’m hopeless!? God, could my life get any worse?” I groaned. After an hour or so, I was finished crying. Red had prepared a cup of tea for me and was now sitting at my dining table next to me. I had the blanket draped over my shoulders and the tea was held in both of my hands. “Do you want me to weigh in?” Red asked. I nodded. It’s been a long time since she said anything. “I think you need time away from South Park like… fully.” She advised. “What do you mean? Like go on a road trip or something?” I asked. “Well, no, but that’s not a bad idea,” she said, “I mean like, why don’t you head over to Stark’s pond, and just lay on the grass for a while.” She suggested. That wasn’t an entirely bad idea. “What if someone tries to-” “Uh ah, I’ll be there in my car. You just stay there and relax. Be one with nature or some bullshit. That’s what Allie does.” She shrugged. “You’re not wrong.. I could use some cloud watching time or just time to clear my head.” I nodded. “Good. Wanna go now?” She asked.  
“Sure, why not?” I sipped the last bit of tea I had left in my cup. Red smiled at my response and got up. “I’ll get my car started. You might want to bring a blanket or something, just in case you get cold or something.” She advised. If Token was a girl, he would be Red. 

Once I got a sweater and a blanket, I headed towards Red’s car. I decided to let her take care of my phone and the notifications I’ve been getting from Kenny, Craig, Clyde, and Token. She’s only texting Token and Clyde though, as I told her to do so. I opened the passenger door and slid into the seat. “Buckled?” She asked as I inserted the metal buckle into the plastic slit. “Mhm.” I responded. She started to drive backwards and soon enough we were on our way to Stark’s Pond. 

“So Craig keeps blowing up your phone, Tweek.” Red stated. “Really?” I asked. “Mhm, he keeps saying that he’s worried and shit. Get this he even said he’ll look for you!” She chuckled. “Oh gosh, that’s a little scary.” I whimpered. “Don’t worry; he won’t find you.” She reassured me. “I hope so..” To say I wasn’t worried was a lie; I’m really worried. I’m not scared that he’ll find me, but I’m scared that I’ll end up panicking, and I’ll have to explain the whole dynamic to him. 

The car parked in front of the beautiful pond. Stark’s pond always calms me. I unbuckled the seatbelt and stepped out of the unlocked car. I slowly made my way to the pond with the blanket tucked inside my arm. I unfolded the blanket and sat down on top of it. “This is nice.” I spoke to myself. I stared into the reflection of the pond; I saw myself. It’s been a long time, huh? My eyebags were heavier since the last time I came here. I always try to cut my hair in an attempt to calm it down; mom helps me. I could see my cheekbones protruding from my face. I should really eat more.  
Maybe then Craig would like you.  
Oh, now, you’re back?  
Can you just leave me alone?  
Nope. Sorry.  
I sighed. 

Maybe the voice in my head was right. Maybe if I start listening to the voice in my head, people would actually start to like me. Maybe if I tried to make an effort, I could get Kenny. Maybe if I learned how to defend myself, Craig would start to like me like that.. 

You’re crying.  
Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess I am.  
You really want Craig, huh?  
Or Kenny. Someone to love me. What am I missing?  
You’re looking in all the wrong places, Tweek.  
What do you mean?  
I mean think about it. You’re crushing on guys who are mostly straight.  
Mostly?  
I don’t know what Kenny is.  
Then where should I look?  
Maybe ask Red?  
I don’t want to burden her. Maybe I should just put out more.  
Like actually try with your clothes? Appearance? Everything?  
Yeah.. like dad  
I mean, sure, but we’d have to go back on Xanax  
I still have two bottles?  
I guess it could work.. We shouldn’t tell anyone though  
So where does this start?  
Stop crying first. Get up. Walk back to Red’s car and ask to go home. Besides, Annie would want her back.  
You’re right. 

And so, I wiped my tears. I looked into the pond again. My face was pink, eyes were slightly puffy, and dry tear stains decorated my cheeks. I slowly got up and rolled up the blanket heading back to Red’s car. As I slipped into the car, Red snapped her head from her phone to me. “You good?” She asked. “Mhm.” I muttered. “Where to next?” She asked as she started the car. “Home. I’m sure Allie would want you back.” I said fluently. “Oh uh, yeah, she actually does.” She said as she made a u-turn from the pond to main street.

The car ride to my house was fairly silent except the conversation about Craig and Kenny spamming my phone while I was at the pond. Red said Kenny texted 20 times, but Craig beat him as he texted me 50 times. You should stop caring about them. I’m trying to. It’s hard. Craig was my first crush and Kenny was my first kiss. 

But did they ever share the same feelings as you?  
No.  
They didn’t.  
Then. 

Red parked her car in my driveway. I gathered the dirty blanket from the car floor and said goodbye to Red. She handed me my phone and said a goodbye too. I walked to my front door and fumbled with the keys. Once I opened the door, I removed my shoes and placed it beside the door. I walked upstairs and headed for my room. 

I felt like shit. I have so many emotions that I can’t process. I found myself rummaging through my pill cabinet to find my unopened Xanax bottle. Perfect.  
I walked to my nightstand and grabbed my water bottle. Take two.  
I did as the voice in my head instructed and drank water along with it. 

Now, I was in front of my mirror half naked. The only thing I had on was my boxers.  
First, you need to fix your hair. Doesn’t your mom have hairspray?  
Luckily, no one was home. I made my way to my mom and dad’s shared bathroom and grabbed her hairspray bottle from the bathroom counter. Once I reached my room, I rummaged through my cabinets to see if I could find a comb. 

Ouch. That hurts. Don’t pull too hard; you’ll go bald. 

I was attempting to comb my hair. Admittingly, it hurt. Once my hair was at a stable state, meaning it was combed out, I grabbed the hairspray and combed through my hair giving it a slight quiff. I mean, it’s a start. I decided to play around with my hair more - combing through it, adding more hairspray here and there. Eventually, my hair got to a state where it didn’t look half as bad. It looked decent. Good now, you need better clothes. After a long hour of trying to figure out a better outfit, re-wrapping my old bandages and gauze, and fighting with the voice in my head, I was able to finalize a new look for me.  
Now for the final step.  
Huh? You’re going to let me out.  
What? You’re going to let me talk from now, be the new Tweek! So then, Craig and Kenny would adore you. Love you! Everything you wanted! 

Logically, any sane person would say that it sounded like a deal with the devil, but I’m hopeless and not sane. I would do anything for that. I would do anything to get some amount of love or validation from Craig or Kenny. Whoopee! Throw me a pity party. They were boys I knew I couldn’t say no to, and the voice in my head seemed to know what they were doing. 

If I let you take over me, you will take care of me, right?  
Better than you could ever  
If I let you take over me, you’ll still let me come out, right?  
Yes, yes. Now let me. 

I took a big sigh. Well, here goes nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Super sorry I didn't update yesterday; I was out with my family the whole day. I hope you can forgive me. This chapter was a really hard one to write; it has a lot of angst in my opinion. However, it helped me develop Tweek's character more. I love you all and thank you for being super patient.


	10. -Seriously,Dude;Where Are You?-

Craig’s P.O.V

It was lunch. I was with Token and Clyde, and Tweek was nowhere to be seen. I wanted to question Kenny if he knew where Tweek was, but I couldn’t let people know I cared about the spaz. Token told me that Tweek had told him that he wanted space and decided to have lunch on his own. Something about that didn’t sit right with me. Tweek hated being alone. He hated the fact that the underwear gnomes could strike. Or his dad would finally succeed in his plan to sell Tweek into slavery. Both of which are ridiculous and were caused by his coffee-induced anxiety and paranoia. 

I felt like I was going insane. I had lost all sense of who I was on the outside. I was just an empty shell of Craig sitting with Clyde, Bebe, and Token. Bebe, yeah, I know. She insists that Clyde and her are actually a thing despite Clyde rejecting that thought over and over. Token tried to talk to me about some party that Stan was going to host. I didn’t want to go. One, it’s a school night, and I’m not about to get batshit drunk and go to school the next day. Two, I needed to know where Tweek was. This was a serious situation that no one-

“Have you seen Tweek?” I looked up to see Kenny with the most concerned look in his face. “No.” Clyde and Token responded. I nodded in agreement to them. “He hasn’t been answering my texts or calls.” Kenny stated. “Neither has he responded to mine.” I sighed. Everyone at the table looked at me. “I mean, he responded to Token. It would only be logical of him to respond to me too.” I shrugged. “Right.” Kenny stated. “Well, I’m gonna ditch school to see if he’s at home.” He added. That was the first thing I’ve ever agreed with Kenny on. Ditching school to see if Tweek is at home. “Relax, he’s somewhere in the school. He just wants some space.” Token spoke out. “That’s bullshit! Anyone with the right mind would know that Tweek hates being alone!” Kenny exclaimed. “Look, that’s what the kid told me, okay? Just respect his wishes and leave him alone!” Token defended Tweek. Token was never the type to blow his lid off; he was always calm and collected. I guess when it comes to Tweek, it’s different. “Yeah, McCormick, just leave the spaz alone. He’ll be fine.” Clyde added. Bebe nodded along with Clyde; I doubt she even knows what we’re talking about. Kenny sighed in defeat and retreated back at his table. 

I pulled out my phone from my left back pocket and saw many notifications from Molly. 

‘Wanna go on another date?’ - Molly

That message took me off guard. We were just together on Saturday and Sunday morning.. Now, she wants to go on another date? It was either worry about Tweek or go on a date with Molly. 

‘Sure’ - Craig  
‘I’ll pick you up afterschool’ - Molly   
‘Okay’ - Craig

I figured that when Molly was around me, I would get my mind off of Tweek. Maybe I’ll actually listen to her ramble. Trust me, I know I sound like an asshole, but try to be in my shoes. You’d lose your shit. 

It was finally the end of the day; I told Token that I was going with Molly somewhere, and he just looked at me weird but left me alone not asking anything. I was sitting on a bench near the entrance of the school when I felt the bench dip as someone sat next to me. “I’m worried about Tweek.” The voice spoke out. Kenny. “Would you leave me alone? I don’t know where he is.” I was bothered. Tweek was missing, and Kenny was talking to me about him. “Calm down. I went over to his house, and no one was there. Not even his mom.” He added. “What do you want me to do about it?” I grumbled. “I just thought I’d tell you.” He shrugged. I looked at him annoyed. “Do you think Tweek has been texting me? Last time I saw him, he was with you.” I answered. “Well, yeah, but that was like the end of first period. Now, it’s the end of the day.” Kenny commented. A car honked in the distance. Kenny and I snapped our gaze towards the car. Molly was here with her friends. “Look, I have to go. I’m sure he’s somewhere. Text me when you find him.” I mumbled as I slung my backpack over my shoulder. “Mhm.” Kenny replied and crossed his legs. I walked towards Jessica’s white corvette. 

Molly opened the door for me as I slung my backpack on the floor behind the driver’s seat. I climbed in and sat behind Jessica. “Hi Craig!” Millie chirped. Oh god, shut up. Jessica didn’t say anything. Molly sat next to me and buckled up. I did the same. It was hard for me to adjust to the new car because Jessica had her seat pulled back all the way, so I had to crunch up my legs just a little bit. Millie was typing away on her phone. She had the keyboard sound on, and it annoyed the fuck out of me. As Jessica drove, Molly leaned against me and told me that we were going to the mall to watch a movie and go shopping. 

The movie part was going to be easy; it was just going to be me and Molly plus her friends sitting in the dark watching some crappy movie that the theatres just released. The shopping part scared me the most. I had only gone mall shopping once with my sister, Tricia. She forced me to go to the mall with her after I had dragged her to a comic book release with Tweek. Tricia spent a good hour in one store only to end up buying one dress and a skirt. Then, the shopping cycle repeated. That was the last time I ever went shopping. I’m more of a ‘buy stuff online’ person. 

I was too engulfed in my thoughts to realize that we were at the mall. I stepped out of the car and waited for Molly to come to my side. She intertwined our fingers together as we walked behind Millie and Jessica. Once we reached the second floor, which is where the theatres were, I bought all of them tickets to some cheesy rom-com. Molly begged for me to buy her ticket, so I did, but then Millie and Jessica chimed in. The tickets were fairly cheap because no one wanted to see the movie. It must’ve been really bad. We headed towards the concession stand. 

Millie and Jessica had ordered their own bag of popcorn and drinks while Molly and I ordered nachos and one large mixed ICEE. Of course, I paid. I just knew that I was going to need to get a job after this. I had just spent all of my allowance from last month on Molly and her friends. Great. 

We headed towards the theatre where the movie was going to be showcased and sat in our designated seats. As expected, Millie and Jessica were on Molly’s left and I was on Molly’s right. As the ads rolled, Millie and Jessica played with their phones, Molly was talking to me about her day, and I rested my head on my arm that was propped on the arm rest. I had my gaze set on the big screen, but I was actually listening to Molly. She talked about how some girl ‘fought’ her for the position of student body, what she ate for lunch, what score she got on her science test, and what makeup pallet she used for her eye makeup. Eventually, the movie started, and I began munching on the nachos. 

The movie had ended. It was terrible. To say the least. The plot was all sorts of fucked up, the actors/actresses did a horrible job on their lines- don’t even get me started on the editing. Jessica and I had agreed that it was a shitty movie. I swear, this was going to be the only time I’ve ever agreed with a friend of Molly. Somehow, Millie and Molly enjoyed the movie. Molly cried at one point. Millie was typing a good review while walking out of the theatre. “Okay, so where are we going next?” Molly asked. “SHOPPING!” Jessica and Millie cheered. I just stood there. “Don’t worry, babe, we’ll go to game stop or something. My treat.” Molly smiled. The fact that she knew that I don’t play much videogames shows that she didn’t really care about what I say. 

Shopping with them was equivalent to shopping with Tricia except instead of one, it was three. I sat on a couch near the entrance of the store called Forever 21 while the three wandered off into the store. I decided to check my phone to see if Token, Clyde, or even Kenny texted. Clyde had texted me where I went. Kenny had texted me that he still hasn’t found Tweek. Token had texted me if I needed a ride. I replied to Clyde saying I was on a ‘date’ with Molly. I replied to Kenny saying that he shouldn’t text me until he found Tweek. Lastly, I replied to Token saying that Jessica would drop me off and if she didn’t, I’ll just walk home. I sighed as I looked at Tweek’s contact, still no reply. I decided to shoot him one last text before I put my phone away. 

‘Please tell me you didn’t die’ - Craig  
‘No, of course not’ - Tweek 

Holy fucking shit. He texted back. What the fuck. 

‘Where the fuck have you been?’ - Craig  
‘Just by myself. Alone time. You get?’ - Tweek   
‘You have a lot of explaining to do.’ - Craig  
‘Whatever dad.’ - Tweek   
‘Where are you?’ - Craig  
‘At home’ - Tweek   
‘Kenny said you weren’t’ - Craig  
‘What? Are you sending spies?’ - Tweek   
‘No! He went to your house earlier!’ - Craig  
‘Mhm. Whatever’ - Tweek  
‘I’m serious.’ - Craig  
‘Fine. I’ve been home.’ - Tweek   
‘So.. you just didn’t answer the door?’ - Craig  
‘Probably was just asleep. Now, where are you?’ - Tweek   
‘You asleep? HA! I’m on a date with Molly.’ - Craig  
‘Oh, okay, well I have to go. Mom’s home. Bye.’ - Tweek   
‘Bye Tweekers.’ - Craig

I put my phone into my back left pocket. It was good hearing from Tweek, but his texts seemed a bit off. Everytime he would say something sarcastic he would add a ‘:p’ to signify that it was him being sarcastic. Maybe I’m just reading into the situation too much. I sat there on the bench with my hands folded and my back hunched over. I felt drained. I felt like I wasn’t supposed to be there with Molly and her friends. I wanted to be with the guys especially Tweek. Don’t get me wrong, Molly’s cool, sweet, and all, but sometimes she gets too much. 

After Molly and her friends were done shopping, Jessica and Millie wanted to go to another store, but Molly wanted to take me to GameStop. Again, I have nothing against video games, but I prefer comic books.. And GameStop’s comics weren’t the best in condition or plot material. As Molly and I walked hand-in-hand into GameStop, I heard familiar cheering and sounds of frustration coming from the play-test section, I turned my attention to the section and saw that it was Kevin Stoley and Kyle Brovflovski playing some newly released game. 

“You should go roam around, babe. I’ll stay here.” Molly let go of my arm and stood behind Kyle and Kevin. “Okay, don’t move and don’t talk to them.” I commanded. She nodded and kissed my cheek. I walked off as she pulled away and made my way to the comic book section. The section was relatively small and was filled with damaged comics or terribly rated comics. I sighed. I wasn’t going to spend my money on something not worth it, so I headed for the fluffy keychain aisle. I remember Clyde and Tweek always fought about fluffy keychains. Tweek said something about it being cute on keys, but he couldn’t afford it because his parents would only give him like 20 bucks for 2 weeks, and he spends it on coffee or his meds. Clyde said that it was useless and gets in the way of keys, but he would use it for his backpacks and such. 

What I liked about having our own comic book series in town was the merch. I can’t lie and say that I didn’t own some of the merch that the townsfolk released. I did. It was cool seeing that there were fluffy keychains designed to look like our superhero alter egos; they even had Super Craig, so why the fuck not. I’ll probably just give it to Tweek or Clyde. I pulled the little fluffy superhero version of me and walked towards the line at the cash register. Another thing that I liked about our comic book series is that, since we have alter egos, the townfolk are dumb enough to not see that each of the characters are actually real. I don’t even have a mask on me in my superhero alter, but I’ll cut them some slack since it was years ago and it was illustrated in a very non-realistic way. Once I got to the cashier, he rang me up and I paid for the keychain. I declined the request for a bag, so I stuffed the small fluffy keychain into my front right pocket and walked back to where Molly was waiting for me. 

She was still there, but only this time talking to Kyle while Kevin played a round on his own. Molly was giggling at something Kyle had said, and Kyle smiled at her small reaction. I stepped in and looked at the green-hatted boy. “Oh, sorry, Tucker.. Didn’t know she was with you.” He cowardly stated. “Mhm.” I commented. “Oh come on, babe, it’s fine. He wasn’t doing anything.” Molly held my arm as if I was going to fight Kyle. I wasn’t. “I’m not gonna do anything.” I stated. “You’re not?” Molly and Kyle uttered. I shook my head no. “Okay.. see you around, Molly.” Kyle waved as he walked back to Kevin. “So.. you’re not going to defend me after you just saw Kyle was flirting with me?” Molly asked. “He was flirting?” I asked as we walked out of the store. 

“I mean yeah! He called me cute and stuff.” She was getting frustrated. I knew I had to say something about it. “Look I’m sorry, I didn’t stand up for you, and I’m sorry. I won’t let it happen again.” I pleaded. “Good.” She hummed and kissed my lips. I smiled as we continued to walk to where, I’m assuming, Jessica and Millie were. “We’re going to Pink, so.. If you see something that you like me in, let me know.” Molly winked as we walked into the brightly painted and lit store. They weren’t kidding when they named their store Pink. I looked around the store to see mannequins dressed up in bra and underwear sets. Oh.. so that’s what Molly meant. Molly was looking in drawers finding bras her size as I looked at sports bras.. 

I knew some stuff about bras. How girls had to be measured before buying. How they measured in letters and numbers. Mom and Tricia always complained about going bra shopping every year because they were so expensive. “Find anything you like on Molly?” I heard a familiar chirpy voice speak out. “Huh? No. I’m just looking.” I tore my gaze away to look at Millie. She held a see through bag filled with bras and underwear. “Mhm.” She mumbled and walked back to wherever she came from. I felt a familiar small hand grab my hand and pull me towards the dressing rooms. Molly had pushed me into a handicapped dressing room and locked the door. “I’m gonna model for you.” She winked as I sat down on a pink stool that was placed at the corner of the stall. I nodded. I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to be in there, so I opted to just nod or shake my head whenever she asked me questions. She undressed in front of me, but kept her undergarments on. Nothing I haven’t seen before. 

She put a lacy pink bra on top of her tan pushup bra she was wearing and clipped it. Once she was done, she looked at me for my approval. I gave her a thumbs up, not really caring what she had put on. She seemed happy when she wore it, so I just gave her the thumbs up. After what seemed like 2 hours, Molly had finished modelling for me and dressed up. She walked closely to me and whispered in my ear, “Don’t worry, you’ll see them soon.” Her soothing voice sent a shiver down my spine as we snuck out of the dressing room. After Molly and her friends finished paying, they decided that they wanted to go home. It was 7 pm. 

I helped Molly load her shopping bags into Jessica’s trunk and got into the seat behind the driver’s seat again. “Craig? Where do you live?” Jessica asked. I have a great sense of direction; South Park was a town you could never get lost in, but they weren’t from here. “Take two lefts and drive straight, I’ll tell you when to stop.” I directed. I wasn’t going to give them the direct address because that would lead to Molly coming to my house nearly everyday. Trust me, she’s asked multiple times. “You sure? Just give me-” “It’s fine. Trust me. I know my way home. Thank you.” I stated. In South Park, the street signs are different from Middle Park, something I’ve noticed when walking to Molly’s school. Therefore, it would be hard for Molly to know my exact address just by looking at the streets and such. Unless, she’s very observant, but I can tell that she wasn’t. She was texting away on her phone the whole drive there. 

Once I told Jessica to stop, she parked the car at the curbside and unlocked the doors. I grabbed my backpack and made sure everything I had was in the right pocket. “Bye sweetie.” Molly kissed my cheek. “Bye.” I replied. “Bye, Craig.” Jessica and Millie sang. I waved a goodbye as I closed the door. The car drove off, and I headed for the door.   
Did you think I was stupid? I’m not going to ever let Molly know where I live. Even if Molly wasn’t observant, I know Jessica and Millie were. They were staring at the road the whole time. Girls are weird like that. They’ll do anything for their friends. Tricia told me. 

I knocked on the door and waited for a bit. Eventually, the door opened to reveal a familiar brunette. “Hey Clyde.” I smiled. “Hey Craig, what are you doing here so late?” He asked as he stepped aside signalling that I should step in. I walked in, “It’s only 8.” I replied. “Yeah, but your parents-” “Relax, I texted them.” I lied. I still had to text them though; I’m most likely going to stay the night. They wouldn’t mind; Well, my dad wouldn’t. My mom would. Just a little. “Okay, well go ahead and head up to my room, I guess. I’m heating up mini pizzas.” Clyde stated. “You good?” I asked as I put my backpack on his couch. “Bebe’s just killing me.” He sighed. Before he got a chance to rant about Bebe, I headed straight for his room. 

His mom and dad were out of town this week. His older sister, Sydney, takes care of him, but I’m assuming she’s busy tonight. She’s nice and always smells like cinnamon. My earliest memory of her was when Clyde, Token, and I had a sleepover at Clyde’s. His mom was out of town, and his dad didn’t want anything to do with us. We were like 8 at the time and bored out of our minds, so Sydney helped us build forts, and we battled to see who gets the first ice cream bowl. That’s why we built forts at Token’s. Tweek wasn’t there when we had a sleepover at Clyde’s, but we told him all about it. Since then, it’s been a tradition. 

I found my way to Sydney’s room and knocked on it. “Come in!” She called out. I walked in, and I saw a familiar brunette wrapped in her blankets like a butterfly in a cocoon. “Craig!!” She screeched, got out of her little cocoon, and jumped on me. Sydney wrapped her arms around me and tightened her grasp. “Oh I miss you, little bro! How’s junior year?” She asked as she pulled away. “It’s boring. Fucking hate it. But…” I commented. “But?” She cocked an eyebrow. “I have a girlfriend.” I smiled. I trusted Sydney; she was the only other girl in my life that I would give two shits about other than mom and Tricia. “Who is it this time?” She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Her name is Molly; she goes to Middle Park.” I said with a shrug. “Middle Park? I don’t seem to know Molly..” She thought it out a bit. Sydney’s a freshman in college, and she happened to attend Middle Park. Clyde’s parents thought that Sydney was too smart for South Park, so they sent her to school in Middle Park.

“Wait..Who are her friends?” Sydney asked. “Jessica and Millie.” I said. “You mean, Theresa?” She clarified. “Who?” I asked. Molly never told me she had an alias.. Or she probably did, and I didn’t pay attention. “She goes by two names. She thinks she’s special.” Sydney chuckled as she walked towards her bed. She sat down on the head of the bed criss cross applesauce. I followed her and sat down on the edge of her bed. “Have you known her since freshman year?” I asked. “Well, duh. I was in junior year. She was alright freshman year. Then, sophomore year happened. It was bad.” She shivered for added drama. “Why?” I asked. “Oh, you don’t know? The main reason why Molly has two main friends is because she got into a huge argument with some other girls, Molly ended up sleeping with one of those girls’ boytoy, and it led to those girls spread some pretty nasty rumors about Molly. All of Molly’s friends left her.. Jessica and Millie seemed to be the only ones who didn’t care.” Sydney recalled. 

“Damn. That’s a little harsh.” I really didn’t know what to say. “Well.. she kinda had it going for her. It’s girl code. Don’t sleep with your friend’s boytoy.” She joked. I decided to change the topic. “So.. how’s college?” I asked. “Well.. I’m moving out soon. Don’t worry, I’m going to visit during the weekends. I just think it’s hard driving an hour every day back and forth.” Sydney said. “Other than that, freshman year has been smooth.” She added. I nodded. “That’s good.” I replied. “How’s Tweek and Token?” Sydney asked. “Token’s doing great; still no girlfriend, but I think he’s doing fine without one. Tweek’s.. Tweek’s been-” I was cut off by Clyde storming into Sydney’s room whining. 

“Sydddd.. What did I tell you about taking my guy friends?? They’re all I have.” He whined. Clyde had a plate of hot pizza rolls in his right hand and two bottles of rootbeer on his left. “Sorry sorry! You should go now Craig. It was fun talking with you.” Sydney smiled. I got up and gave her one last hug before I left with Clyde.   
“What’s up dude? Why are you here? You never come here.” Clyde said as he placed the pizza rolls on his bedside table and handed me a rootbeer. I sat on his computer desk chair and popped open the lid of the bottle. “Molly.” I said as I pulled out my phone texting mom and Tricia that I was going to stay at Clyde’s. “What about her now?” He asked. “I didn’t want to give her my address, so I told her friends to drive here. Sorry if they pop up randomly. Just say that I’m not home or something.” I shrugged as I put my phone down at his desk. “Dude! What if Bebe-” “Relax, all the better, right? If she catches you with another girl at your house, she’ll break up with you.” I stated. “But, then, I’ll be a cheater!” Clyde whined. “Oh shut up, Bebe will most likely forgive you.” I rolled my eyes as I sipped from the cold beer bottle. 

“Fine.” He grumbled. “Why can’t you say ‘no’ to Bebe?” I asked. “Same thing on why you can’t say ‘no’ to Molly.” He joked as he ate a pizza bite. “Bebe’s not that hot.” I teased. “Shut up, this is my first girlfriend in two years, Craig.” He stated. Clyde had dated a girl named Lola back in 9th grade, but Token, Tweek, and I never counted it since it was 9th and Lola only did it for a bet. “Mhm, right.” I rolled my eyes as I opened my mouth, so he could toss a roll into my mouth. He did and aimed perfectly. I started to chew. “Lola counted. No matter what you, Token, or Tweek say.” He said. “Right.” I teased. “You’re just jealous I was the first out of the four of us to have a girlfriend.” Clyde added. “No way, dude. Lola did it for a bet. It doesn’t count. Besides, Token and I got girlfriend’s nearly 2 months later.” I stated. “Speaking of dating, has Tweek ever told you anything about dating a girl?” I asked. “Uh, no.” Clyde thought for a bit as he took a bite from a pizza roll. 

“It’s weird. He’s the only one out of the four of us who never had a girlfriend. Is Tweek gay or something?” I asked as I took a sip from my rootbeer. “Not that I know of.” Clyde shrugged. “I mean, I can’t be the only one who thinks he’s been hanging out with McCormick a lot.” I added. “Doesn’t mean he’s gay, Craig.” He stated. “I know, but Kenny would bang anything.” I stated. “You’re a little harsh, don’t you think? Just because you hate Stan doesn’t mean you can hate on the whole crew.” Clyde added. “Kyle’s mom’s a bitch, which he took after because he complains about literally everything when things don’t go his way. Cartman’s an insensitive manipulative dick. Stan has too much pride to the point where his head has gotten bigger. Kenny’s a manwhore.” I recalled. “Realize how you only said so little about Kenny; it means you don’t know much about the dude.” Clyde commented as he took a sip from his rootbeer. Was Clyde right? Maybe. I’ve only ever heard rumors about Kenny being a manwhore, but I’ve never seen him with more than two girls at once. Sure, the guy makes raunchy, crude sex jokes, but I guess that’s not enough to call him a manwhore. “Whatever.” I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth again. 

It was like that for about two hours. Until Clyde wanted to go to bed, he threw some clothes that I kept over at his house and told me to go to dress up in a bathroom that was down the hall. I nodded and did as told. When I finished dressing up, I walked to Sydney’s room, knocked on her door, and told her a goodnight. She returned the nice gesture as I walked to Clyde’s room. Clyde was on his console playing a round with Token. “Hi Token.” I spoke out. I wasn’t sure if Token was virtually present or not, but whatever. “Hey fucker.” Token replied from Clyde’s laptop. I flipped him off and jumped into Clyde’s bed. “You want me to put on a headset?” Clyde asked. I shook my head no. I grabbed my phone from Clyde’s nightstand, where he put it there to charge while I changed.   
I texted Tricia and mom to feed Stripe before they went to bed. Stripe doesn’t really need much attention because he has a lot of toys and distractions in his cage. All he needed was a water and food refill. Tricia was happy to take on the task as she loved Stripe as much as I do. She only got this opportunity when I didn’t come home; I never let her near Stripe when I was home. Once I knew Stripe was going to be taken care of, I put my phone to charge and focused on Clyde’s TV. 

He and Token were getting their asses beat. “Dude, you guys suck at this game.” I commented. “Shut up! They have cheat codes!” Clyde defended. “Right.” I rolled my eyes. “Clyde just sucks at this game.” Token spoke out. “Shut up, Token!” Clyde whined. I chuckled and started to drift off.


	11. -Do You Like It? I Did It Just For You-

Tweek’s P.O.V

After I stared into my mirror, I didn’t realize it was 7 pm already. Suddenly, I remembered that I had to go to Jimbo and Ned’s gun shop to drop off the cupcakes I owed them. They closed at 10 pm, so it shouldn’t be a problem. The cupcakes I had prepared this morning were still at school, so I had to give them a batch that I kept at home. I made my way downstairs and to the kitchen. Mom and dad should be home by now, but I’m just going to assume that they’re working late. 

I looked through my cupboards to see if I could find any tupperwares, and I did. I grabbed a clear tupperware and a lid for it. Once I finished packing 4 cupcakes for Jimbo and Ned, I looked for my vitamins. Notice something? I’m taking care of myself. Mhm. What good does that do? Well, you’ll look better and organized for once. Less vulnerable. 

I drank a cold glass of water and was ready to head to Jimbo and Ned’s. On the way there, I felt like everyone was looking at me. Since it was a small town, everyone knew everyone. That includes me. Everybody knew I was a helpless, messy, spaz. The fact that they were seeing me actually poised and walking by myself was strange to them. I would be too. Relax, Tweekers.. They’re not going to ask you anything. If they do, I’ll answer.

I opened the door to the gun store and saw Jimbo and Ned behind the counter. “Tweek! Hey kiddo!” Jimbo greeted. I waved at the both of them and walked to the counter. “Got the cupcakes?” Ned asked. “Mhm.” I placed the tupperware in front of the both of them. “Thanks, kid.” Jimbo smiled. I returned a smile. “You look all cleaned up, going somewhere?” Jimbo asked. “Uh no.. just trying something new.” I replied rather quickly. “You go and be safe, okay? Where’s Craig and them?” Jimbo asked again. “At home, I think. I came by myself.” I replied. “By yourself?” Ned asked, confused. “Yeah, they were busy, and I didn’t wanna bother them.” I lied. “Oh, I see. Craig’s probably with his new girlfriend.” Jimbo chuckled as he turned around to put the cupcakes in a small bag. “That relationship is soo fake.” Ned commented. “Ah, who cares?” Jimbo asked. I chuckled nervously. “Well, I’m gonna go. I have school tomorrow.” I said. “Mhm. Be safe, Tweek.” Jimbo waved. I waved at the two of them and walked out of the store. See? That was easy. For you, you did most of the talking. 

Once I reached home, I saw that my parent’s car was in the driveway. I made my way to the front door and knocked. My mom opened the door with a smile. “Hi, sweetie.” She kissed my head and pulled me in. “Hey, ma.” I said. “Someone wanted to join for dinner.” She said. “Oh, is it someone from the coffee shop?” I asked. “Why don’t you go and see for yourself.” Mom smiled as I walked towards the dining room. I heard chuckles come from the room, mainly from my dad. “Hey dad. Hey..” What the fuck is he doing here? “Kenny.” I fake smiled. 

“Hi son, come let’s have dinner.” My dad spoke out. I nodded and sat in the chair in front of Kenny. No way in hell was I going to sit next to him. My mom decided to sit next to Kenny. 

Don’t panic, I got this covered. 

Even if I were to panic, I can’t. Those Xanax have me under some sort of trance. 

After some small talk about Kenny, my mom grabbed dinner and placed a plate in front of us. My mom had made pot roast for dinner. It was a good contrast from what we had the other night, which was calzones, so I appreciated that. My mom enjoyed the thought of cooking, besides running the coffee shop, cooking made her feel at ease. I picked up my fork and knife and started to cut into the beef. “So, Kenny.. Have you found someone yet?” My dad asked. My dad knew that Kenny wasn’t straight; the word in South Park spreads fast. “Uhm, I’m working on it, but stuff seems to get in the way.” Kenny replied. Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry. 

“Oh dear, who is it? Maybe, I could talk to their mom?” My mom suggested. “Oh, well, it’s this kid who I love dearly and wouldn’t trade him for the world, but I’m not sure if he’d want me to tell you both his name.” Kenny took a quick glance at me. I quickly turned my gaze to a small piece of a potato. I poked at it and ate it. 

See? You’re doing great. 

“Well, how bout you, Tweekers? Anyone?” Dad asked. “Uh, no. Not at all. I guess I’m bad at it.” I joked. What the fuck! NO! Kenny would- “Really?” Kenny asked. Shit shit shit. 

Calm down. 

“Yeah, I mean like, everyone kinda sees me as only a friend and just that.” I stated. WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!? NOW, HE’S GONNA KNOW THAT I WAS THERE WHEN THAT CONVERSATION HAPPENED. 

Tweek, you’re gonna be fine. You told the truth, it’s better like that. 

“Oh. Yeah, I guess so.” Kenny shrugged. After that, I blocked out the rest of the conversation. I just wanted to finish dinner and go to bed. I didn’t even want to cry or vent; I just wanted to go to my room and sleep. This was way too much for me. “Tweek? Tweek?” My mom called out. “Huh? Yeah?” I looked up from my empty plate. “Are you okay with Kenny staying the night?” My mom asked.

Now, we’re fucked.   
WHAT DO WE DO!?   
Ugh, let me do my job.

“Uhm, yeah. I don’t mind.” I lied. 

What the fuck- why are you putting me into deeper shit?   
Wouldn’t it be better that you face it now than later? At least when everything gets resolved tonight, you don’t have to deal with it infront of people.   
I mean, I guess you’re right.. 

Once Kenny and I cleaned up for dinner, we headed towards my room. “So.. why weren’t you at lunch?” Kenny asked as he sat down on the floor beside my bed. I sat down on my bed. “Uhm. I wasn’t feeling good, so I asked if I could go home.” I lied. I tried my best to play it off, but Kenny knows me better. “But you were fine in the morning?” Kenny asked. “Must’ve been the runs? Coffee runs?” I asked. “But- okay, whatever you say. I’m just glad you’re okay, I really care about you, Tweekers.” He smiled. “Yeah, I know.” I smiled softly. “So what brings you here tonight?” I asked. “Just needed to get away from home..” He sighed while getting up and sitting on my bed. “What about Karen and Kevin?” I asked. “They’re at Stan’s house. They love the Marsh’s place. They especially love Sparky.” He answered. I nodded. “So, you decided to come here?” I asked. “Yeah, Stan’s house is pretty full and such. I don’t wanna be a bother. Plus, I see him nearly everyday.” Kenny said. I nodded again. “Tweek?” He asked. “Hmm?” I replied. “Why are you wearing those clothes? Why’s your hair not messy? You.. uh.. How can I say this nicely.. Don’t seem like Tweek.” He asked. 

The jig is up.   
No, it’s not. Shut up. I got this.   
No. You don’t-   
Shut up. 

“Uhm, well. I guess I just wanted to try something new? I’m also on new pills, remember?” I tried to steer away from the subject. “Why? You’re fine the way you were. In fact, I enjoyed you being a spaz. It meant that I could take care of you because you always had different things on your mind.” He stated. I couldn’t answer. I really couldn’t. The voice in my head didn’t say anything. I didn’t want to slip up. I kept quiet. 

“Tweek? You there?” He asked. “Uhm. Yeah, sorry. Just thinking. I don’t know what to say, Kenny. I guess I just don’t want to be vulnerable anymore? A push over?” I stopped myself. I was going to keep going and say that maybe if I dressed this way, I’d finally get someone to like me. That was way too much. He didn’t need to know that too. “I see what you mean. I guess, for me, it’s too sudden. I’m used to seeing you being frantic and shy. Now, it’s like someone kidnapped the real Tweek and replaced him with some alien clone.” Kenny chuckled. If I were standing up, and I heard that chuckle, I would be weak kneed. Hell, I’m sitting down, and I’m feeling weak kneed.

“The point is.. I like you the way you are.. You’re amazing. You don’t have to feel the need to change just so people can take you seriously. You just have to establish it.” Kenny shrugged. “I see. Uh, Kenny?” I asked.

You are not about to expose yourself, Tweek. You know better than that. 

“You think I’ll find someone? Like.. someone out there will like me?” I asked. 

Well, it could’ve gone worse. You could’ve said that you liked him. It’ll do. 

“Oh definitely, someone out there will be lucky enough to love you like that.” He smiled at me. He pushed his hoodie down, which revealed his handsome face. I looked at him for a while. He did the same. We didn’t exchange a single word. 

I started to feel myself lean into him. Our noses were touching; our lips were centimeters away from locking. He pulled away. 

“Look, Tweek, I need to be honest with you.” Kenny said.

Mission failed. Don’t cry, Tweek. Hold yourself up together.

“I love you, kid. I just.. Love you in a different way. I feel terrible for admitting that. I know that I kissed you like more than once, and we shared some heated moments, but I honestly thought that it would end there. Tweek, I’m in love with someone else. I can’t keep hurting them or hurting you.” Kenny admitted. 

If this didn’t shatter my heart completely, I don’t know what will. I sat there frozen. I didn’t say anything, I just stared at him. No tears formed in my eyes. I mean, I knew I had no chance with Kenny. I knew this already. I just forced the idea that it may work out. Finding out Kenny was in love with someone else was new to me. Well, not really. I guess I’m just not used to it. At this point, finding love for me was useless. No matter how hard I look. It was useless. 

“Tweek? Are you okay?” Kenny asked. I removed my stare from him and looked down at the floor in front of me. Craig was supposed to be there. “Uh, yeah. I’m glad you decided to be honest with me. I was confused too. But.. uh. Yeah.. I appreciate the honesty.” I said. I really did mean everything I said. If he didn’t tell me all of that, I would still be clinging onto a fantasy that would never exist. “I’m sorry, it was probably something you didn’t want to hear, but I feel horrible for leading you on.” Kenny sighed. I didn’t reply. First, Craig. Now, this? I should really just stop. Obviously, me changing physically doesn’t do anything. 

You haven’t tried, Craig.  
If Kenny didn’t buy it, what makes you think Craig would?   
…  
That’s what I thought. 

“I could leave if you want?” Kenny asked. “Uhm, no. It’s okay.” I said. “Really, it’s fine. Like I said, I really appreciate the honesty. It helps. I guess like, I had this idea of us actually being a thing? It’s stupid saying it out loud, but yeah.” I stumbled on my words. I’m trying so hard not to bawl out to Kenny. I really wanted to put up a fight with my tears. “I’m sorry, Tweekers. I really am. If it’s any consolation, I’m still here as your best friend?” He asked. “Yeah. I’m okay with that.” I said. Because that’s all we’ll ever be. “We should get some rest, we still have school tomorrow.” I said. I really just wanted to lay in bed and cry. I guess the better solution would be to get some rest. “Yeah, can I borrow some clothes?” Kenny asked. I nodded as he went to go rummage for some pajamas. As soon as he left the room, I let out a quiet sob. I was in so much emotional pain. I needed to let it out. There was no way in hell I would be strong enough to just let go of what just happened. As I cried, I felt my eyes get heavier and heavier, and I knocked out. 

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

Tweek. Wake up. We have school today. 

I opened my eyes slowly to see a bright light coming from my window. I never really open my curtains, but I think Kenny did. I groaned and sat up slowly to see a familiar blonde sleeping next to me. “Kenny.” I whispered. He didn’t budge. It was still fairly early, so I let him sleep in. I sat up on the edge of my bed and stretched out my legs while letting out a small yawn. I got up and walked to my dresser to get some clothes for the day. 

I enjoyed getting ready for the morning when I wasn’t feeling the need to rush. I had set my alarm an hour earlier than my usual time, so I could actually have the time to get ready and look decent. After I styled my hair, brushed my teeth, and threw on a nice outfit, I headed back to my room to wake up Kenny. He was still sleeping, except this time he was sleeping on his back. I had a full view of his chiseled face. The sunlight was hitting his face, giving him a beautiful morning glow. His mouth- Okay, I’m gonna stop. I walked towards the sleeping beauty and pushed his arm lightly. 

“Kenny, buddy, wake up.” I whispered. Nothing. I did the same thing just with a little bit more pressure. “Hmm?” He groaned. “Wake up, we have school in an hour.” I spoke. He opened his eyes a little bit, groaning when the soft light hit his eyes. “Thanks, Tweek. You look nice today, going on a date?” Kenny asked as he sat up from the bed. “Ha, you’re funny. No, I just wanted to look nice, I guess.” I said. “For what? It’s just school..” Kenny said. “Uh, no reason. I’m gonna make some coffee and toast bread, you want?” I changed the subject. “Mhm. Thanks for letting me stay over. You’re the best, Tweek.” He smiled at me. “Mhm, no problem.” I smiled back. 

As Kenny got up to get his clothes, I went to my drawers to look for my medpack. I did my best to sneak the Xanax out of my room without Kenny seeing it. If he found out that I was back on these, all hell would break loose. He and Craig protested against Xanax to my parents. Even though it’s my choice to go back to them and not my parent’s, both of them would be upset that I still had them. That’s the real reason why my mom and dad took me off of Xanax. I don’t know whether it was the speech, the 20-page paper on how Xanax isn’t good for me, or the consistent nagging that got my parents to give in. Whatever it was, it worked. 

As I finished buttering up Kenny’s toast, I took a bite of my toast and a sip from my warm coffee. For good measure, I cut up some apple slices and ate those too. Kenny wasn’t out of my room yet, so I quickly took my Xanax and my vitamins. Once I gulped down the pills, Kenny jogged down my stairs and walked into my kitchen. “Hey Tweekers. Is this mine?” He asked while pointing at the toast I made him. I nodded in response. He picked up the piece of toast and started munching. While he was doing that, I was pouring a thermos with water. “No coffee?” Kenny asked with a mouthful of toast. “Nope, not today.” I said. “That’s.. Weird. Are you sure you’re okay, Tweek?” Kenny asked. “Uh, yeah. I think so.” I chuckled. He nodded and finished up his toast. 

“Are you walking?” Kenny asked as he grabbed his overnight bag. “Yeah, are you?” I asked. “Yeah, I kept my school and overnight stuff in here.” Kenny smiled proudly. I returned the smile and started to slip on some shoes. Kenny followed along and soon, we were off to school. 

The walk to school was fairly quiet; I’m not complaining, I enjoyed it. After last night, I needed it to be quiet. Once we arrived at the school’s front doors, Kenny left me to go see his usual friend group. I made my way through the hallways and couldn’t help but feel like people had their eyes on me. I’m sure that not everyone was looking, but it sure felt like it. I walked to my locker and twisted the little lock into my combination. If I focus on the things in front of me, I won’t break down. I emptied my satchel with the books I don’t need right now and left the books that I do need for my first and second period. 

“Tweek?” I heard a familiar nasally voice call out. 

Shit. You can’t back down. You can do this, Tweek. Just smile and nod. 

“Holy shit, Tweek!” Craig exclaimed and engulfed me into a tight hug. “Hi Craig.” I smiled softly as he continued to hug me. “I thought you died.” He joked. “Well, I’m here, so I didn’t.” I chuckled. “You look different.” He stated as he sized me up. 

Please don’t look at me like that.

“Mom dressed me up today.” I said. 

Wow, you couldn’t make up a better lie? 

“Ah, yes. That makes sense. You don’t look all disheveled.” He tried fluffing my hair, but the hairspray maintained the style of my hair. “Ew. Hairspray?” Craig wiped his hand on his sweater. “Sorry, mom wanted me to do something to it too.” I lied. “I might have to talk to your mom again.” He squinted. I chuckled nervously. I hope he didn’t. “Well.. can I take you to your first period?” Craig offered. “Sure.” I smiled at his soft request. He stood in front of me and placed my hand on his shoulder. He started to walk through the crowd of students, and I started to grip onto his shoulder to keep up with him. Once we arrived at my first class of the day, Craig stopped beside the door and leaned on the wall. I looked up at him and smiled softly. “Thanks, Craig.” I spoke. “Don’t worry about it. Just don’t grip too hard next time.” He chuckled. I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks. “Sorry.. I didn’t mean-``''Don’t worry bout it, Tweek. I’ll see you after?” Craig asked. “Mhm.” I nodded and walked into the classroom. See? That was easy. Aren’t you glad that you take Xanax? I guess you’re not wrong. This may have been the best idea that I’ve come up with. I came up with it. Well, you’re in my body. Touche. 

After my first period flew by, I packed up my books and walked out of the classroom to see Craig leaning against the doorway texting on his phone. He looked up when I came into his vision. “Looking for me?” I joked. “Always.” He smiled. I rolled my eyes at his ‘flirty’ comment. “What’s your next period?” Craig asked. “Physics.” I said. “To Physics, we go.” Craig smiled as he placed my hand on his shoulder again. The hallways weren’t as busy as the first period’s; we were able to navigate without me gripping onto his shoulder or him pushing through underclassmen. Once we got to Ms. McCarthy’s classroom, Craig, again, leaned against the wall next to the doorway and bid me farewell. “You know, you don’t always have to walk me to class.” I said. “You were gone for like.. 3 days. Let me have this.” Craig said. “Fine. I’ll see you after?” I asked. “Of course.” He smiled. I nodded in response and walked into Physics. 

When I finished writing down the formula for gravity, I closed my notebook and packed up. As I got up from the chair, I was greeted by Clyde. “Hi Tweek!” He chirped. “Hi Clyde.” I smiled. “Was Craig going to get you?” He asked. “Yeah, why?” I asked. “Token told me to get you, so I’m here now. Let’s go to Algebra.” He locked arms with me and walked out of the classroom. “Are you and Token okay?” I asked. “Yeah, totally. Are you? You don’t look like yourself. Oh my god. Did you get kidnapped and replaced?” Clyde stopped in the middle of the hallway and held my face in his hands. He peeled my eyes open to see if there was something wrong with my eyes. Then, he opened my mouth to see if I had taken something. “Clyde! I’m fine.” I said. “Mhm. You’re Tweek, you’re never fine. You’re always sporadic.” Clyde stated. “Well, I guess not today?” I shrugged. “Hmm. I’m keeping my eye on you.” He pulled away and yanked my arm to my next period. 

Instead of panicking because Clyde could’ve easily figured out that I was on Xanax, I focused on writing down the trigonometry formulas that were displayed on the board. Something about drawing graphs and lines made me feel centered. “Look, the spaz isn’t spazzing out.” I heard someone call out. “Shut up, fatass. Tweek’s not doing anything to you.” Someone else spoke out. “This isn’t about you Kahl.” Cartman spoke. “What? Did he finally snap? Did he finally realize how much of an attention freak he is?” I felt Cartman approach me. “Shut up Cartman!” Stan defended me. I kept my attention on the graphing paper in front of me. I could feel the effects of the Xanax wearing off, but I had to keep my cool. I pretended as if I couldn’t hear Cartman, but somehow his taunts kept getting louder and louder. “Did Craig finally leave you, fag?” Cartman whispered into my ear. Something within me snapped, and I swung my fist at Cartman’s face. He stumbled back and held his nose with both of his hands. “Leave me alone, Cartman.” I grumbled. 

He looked at me and released the loudest cry. The kind of cry that you’d expect to hear from a newborn baby. “Screw you, Tweek!” He cried. His nose started to drip blood; I didn’t know that I was capable of doing that. “Oh! Great! I’m fucking bleeding, Mr. Richards! Tweek punched me in the nose and now I’m bleeding!” Cartman cried out. “Go to the restroom or something. Tweek, sit down and do your work!” Mr. Richards called out. I did as told. I’m glad that Mr. Richards didn’t really care about his students. I knew that after this class, I had to find a way to speed to the restroom, into a stall, and take my pills. It’s good that it was lunch after 3rd period, so I could take as much time as I needed. 

Even though the Xanax wore off, I was able to focus in the remainder of the class. I still couldn’t believe that I socked Cartman in the face. It makes me wonder if I’m capable of other things. Not that I would ever hurt anyone else, but seriously, I have potential to be like Craig! 

Don’t get ahead of yourself, I did all of that for you.   
Really?  
Really. Without me, you wouldn’t be like this.

5 minutes before the class ended, I started to pack up slowly. I didn’t want Mr. Richards to see me pack up or let any other student see me pack up because then they would too, and it would be a whole mess. Once the bell rang, I picked up my satchel and sped to the restrooms. Only a few students were in there, so I rushed into an empty stall and hung up my satchel onto the little hook and locked the door. I rummaged into my bag for a small plastic bag. I always keep my pills in a little bag, so I don’t have to carry the whole pill bottle with me. Plus, it’s easier to hide the pills in the small pockets of my bag. I reached in for my water tumbler and unscrewed the cap. I placed the little pill onto my tongue and gulped it down with water. I only had Olanzapine and two tabs of Ritalin. I figured that if I took both, it would last me throughout the whole day. Granted, they weren’t as strong as Xanax, but it’ll do for now. 

Once I finished gulping down the pills, I flushed the small bag into the toilet and walked out. “Tweek? Are you in here?” I heard someone call out. “Hello?” I replied as I started to make my way to the sinks to wash my hands. “There you are. I thought you ran off.” The voice chuckled. “I’m fine, Craig. Relax. I’m just peeing.” I chuckled back. I noticed that my band aids were peeling off and frowned. I forgot to pack some. “Hey, you okay?” Craig must’ve noticed my frown. “Uh, yeah. I just need to rebandage, but-” “I have some in my locker?” He offered. “You have band aids? Since when?” I asked while cocking my eyebrows. “Oh, well, since you disappeared randomly, I bought bandaids, so I can help you.” He shrugged.

Don’t blush. Tough it our. He’s just being nice.

“Oh, thanks, but I didn’t bring any cream.” I pouted. “I have some Neosporin?” He offered. “That should work.” I smiled softly. I peeled off the wet bandages and threw them away and then, drying my hands. 

We exited the restrooms and started to walk towards his locker. The hallway wasn’t crowded anymore. Frankly because everyone was either at lunch or in class. I stood next to Craig as he opened his locker door and pulled out a small box of bandaids and a tube of Neosporin. “Thanks for doing this for me.” I smiled as I held my hand out for him to medicate. “It's no problem.” He chuckled as he lightly rubbed the gel on my cuts and gashes. “Did your arm ever scar up?” Craig asked. “Oh.. yeah, it did. It’s faint, but yeah.” I stumbled on my words. It was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. He was focused on wrapping my fingers with nude toned band aids, and I was focused on keeping my “cool”. Once he was done, he held up my hand in front of us and smiled. “All good and wrapped.” He stated as he put the band aids and Neosporin back into his locker. “I owe you one, Craig.” I sighed. “Don’t worry about it, Tweek. Lunch?” He asked. I nodded in reply as we made our way to the cafeteria. 

I sat between Craig and Token. Clyde had opted to sit in front of me. I felt like I had security guards; it was like they didn’t want me to run off. I was slouched over, eating my sliced apples that I packed this morning. “So.. what have you been up to, Tweekers?” Clyde asked as he munched on a french fry. “Uh, well, you know. At home, reading comics?” My statement had sounded like I was uncertain, so to avoid me speaking another word, I drank water. “Is that water?” Token asked. I nodded. “Tweek, drinking water?” Token raised his eyebrows. I nodded again. I picked up another apple and bit on it. “So.. no more coffee?” Token asked. “I mean, yeah. I still drink, but not as much.” I said while chewing. “That explains why you’re not fidgeting that much.” Craig pointed out. I nodded. “Hmm.. this seems too calm for me.” Clyde squinted his eyes. 

Fuck. He can’t know, can he?   
Chill, Tweekers. He doesn’t know. It’s Clyde, for fucks sake. He’s oblivious to most things.

“Is it the new meds?” Clyde asked. I shrugged. “Please don’t tell me Richard put you back on Xanax.” Craig groaned. I crinkled my nose when he said “Richard”. “No, he didn’t, but I’m also on Ritalin.” I said. “Oh, remember when we took Ritalin back in 4th? That shit was wild.” Clyde joked. “Everyone was a walking zombie!” Token commented. “That was a fun time for me.” Craig said. “Well, of course it was, everything was boring.” I chuckled. Craig smiled lightly at me and shoved me lightly. I returned the gesture. 

I was okay with this. I was okay with being back with my friends. For once, I wasn’t freaking out about Craig finding out I liked him back. For once, I wasn’t reading into every single detail Craig did or does. For once, I was calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all for the comments/feedback. As always, I appreciate it! I also appreciate all of you for reading. I just wanted to say that I write in "drug use" using my own experiences. I know that it's different for everyone, but anything that I write regarding drugs, it's based on my experiences. That's all! Thank you!


	12. -For Fucks Sake, Just Tell Me What's Wrong With You-

Craig’s P.O.V. 

During Lunch, I sat next to Tweek. Something about him was off. He wasn’t drinking coffee. Mega red flag there. When Tweek said he’s on Ritalin, I knew that he was lying. As Clyde recalled, everyone in 4th grade took Ritalin because some unqualified doctors prescribed us Ritalin. I remember being on Ritalin. I remember Tweek on Ritalin. He wasn’t this calm. There had to be another factor into this. I’m certainly not going to stop until I find an answer that seems about right. 

When the Lunch bell rang, I walked Tweek to his next class. Well, he sorta led the way, and I just pushed people out the way. I don’t care if Tweek and I had different classes. I don’t care if my class was on the other side of campus. I don’t care if I was late. I only cared that Tweek was back right in front of me. I’m never letting him leave my sight again. I mean that in a strictly straight friendly way. 

Look, I’m not opposed to the idea of being gay. I actually have thought about it, but then again, I thought about it back in 4th grade when I was fake dating Tweek. My dad was pretty upset that I was “gay”, so after the buzz about Tweek and I died down, we parted ways as “partners” and just remained friends. Fake dating Tweek made me realize that if I were gay, I’d definitely date Tweek. He’s been there for me since he came here. Sure, we had that fight back then, but we were instigated by Stan’s group. Not to mention, we were also very naive. Tweek’s a special kind of person. I don’t mean physically, I mean by his heart and stuff. He’s the only one who knows that I have a soft spot. It’s hard keeping up the ‘asshole’ attitude, so Tweek, once in awhile, helps me loosen up. Not in that way. You get what I mean. 

Once Tweek walked into his class, the 4th period bell rang. I shoved my hands into my front pocket and started to make my way to my class. That was until I heard two people talking. I peered around the corner to see Butters and Kenny conversing. 

“You let Tweek kiss you?” Butters uttered. “No! Hun. He kissed me. I swear, I told him that I only see him as a friend. I love you and only you.” Kenny argued. “Oh gee, Kenny. I share the same feelings, it’s just.. It’s hard because Tweek is.. Tweek. You know? I don’t wanna break the poor fella. Maybe, you should just date him?” Butters looked down at his hands and fumbled them around. “No. I will not. Tweek is nothing but a friend. Besides, who could like a spaz like him?” Kenny stated as he brushed his Butters face with his fingers. My blood was boiling. Tweek kissed Kenny? Tweek doesn’t just go around kissing people unless he actually cares about them. He said it himself! I bet Kenny forced himself onto Tweek. That fucking sleaze-

“Don’t say that bout Tweek, Kenny! Anyone would be lucky to date the fella.” Butters said. It was typical of Butters to always see the positive side of anything really. Even though it was most likely Kenny’s fault Tweek kissed him, Butters still thought Tweek was a good kid. I mean anyone in the right mind would think Tweek was a good kid. He couldn’t hurt a fly! Even if he tried!

“Listen. All you need to know is that, Tweek would be a bother between the both of us. If it makes you feel better, I’ll stop hanging out with him. Okay? Just to prove I love you.” Kenny added. “Well, gee. Don’t stop hanging out with him. Just.. keep your distance for a while.” Butters said. At that point, I had heard enough. I straightened my posture and walked past the two blondes as if I didn’t hear their conversation. Kenny turned his gaze to my walking figure and called out my name. “Tweek got to ya?” He asked. I just nodded. 

If I said a word to him, I’d lose my shit. I continued to walk to my class. Once I was there, I was greeted by a multitude of stares. I flipped them off. The teacher didn’t seem to mind that I was late, so I just made my way to an empty seat before I got caught. As class went on, I couldn’t help but think about Tweek and Kenny. How does Tweek feel? Was that the reason why he didn’t reach out to me? Was that the reason why he was so quiet during lunch? If only I had known what was going through the kid’s head, I would’ve been there in no time to save him from Kenny. I should’ve known that all the “nice” gestures Kenny was doing for Tweek was because he wanted something outta him. One thing is for sure, I needed to talk to Tweek. 

Once the homeroom bell rang, I quickly gathered my stuff and walked out of the class in hopes of catching up with Tweek. If it didn’t click for you yet, we don’t have any classes together this year. We usually just meet before class, after class, and during lunch. I saw him walking with Clyde, so I made my way towards them and crept up behind Tweek and covered his eyes. “Guess who?” I whispered into his ear. “Craig.” Tweek giggled. “Damn, you’re getting better at this, Tweek.” I smiled. I started to walk beside Tweek as the three of us made our way to Token’s car. Knowing Token, he would already be there. I was proven right when I saw his familiar figure leaning against his car. “No date with Molly?” Token asked. “Not today. Or at least, I don’t think so?” I shrugged. I haven’t checked my phone the whole day. Who knows what Molly’s up to? 

“You should probably text her Craig.” Tweek added as he got into Token’s car. I did the same and placed my bag in the middle seat. “I can’t be bothered.” I said as I buckled up. Clyde and Token made their way into the car in their respective seats. “Can I come over, Tweek?” I asked the boy next to me. He looked at me as he put his bag on top of mine. “Sure I don’t mind.” He answered. “Sweet.” I smiled at him. He returned a smile and quickly turned away. As Token pulled out of his driveway, I grabbed my phone from my left back pocket. I turned on the screen and was greeted with 7 missed calls and 21 messages from Molly. I clicked on her contact and texted her a quick ‘Hey, sorry again. Wasn’t on my phone the whole day.’ She quickly replied with a slew of angry text messages. From what I could tell, she wanted to go on a date today, but I didn’t reply to her sooner. She said that her day was ruined and that I had to make up for it tomorrow or else. I didn’t really know what the “or else” part was but I don’t really care. 

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and listened to the conversation that Clyde and Token started. This time they were arguing about which coffee house was better: Harbucks or Tweek Bros. Tweek wasn’t offended by the remarks that Token had about his parent’s business. Frankly, Tweek agreed with most of what Token said. Clyde, of course, wouldn’t back down even though it seemed like it was 2 against 1, and I still can’t be bothered to help the poor guy. 

Once Token parked outside of Tweek’s house, Tweek and I hopped out of the car and thanked him. Tweek made his way to the front door and opened it with ease. Another red flag. Tweek never opened the front door on the first try. He would struggle for 3 minutes before he’d manage to twist the key into its correct direction. It was something I noticed every single time I went over to his house. Nevertheless, the door was open. 

We removed our shoes and placed it beside the doorway. “Stay here. I’m gonna go fix my room first.” Tweek said as he put his satchel on his couch. “Why? I’ve been to your room multiple times.” I asked. “Please just stay here.” He said as he walked up the stairs. So I did. I’m just gonna go on a limb that Tweek was hiding something from me. I mean why else would he fix his room? 

After he gave me the clear, I walked up to his room and placed my backpack near his door. His room was still the same as last time I was here. The same pile of clothes was near his cabinet. His water bottle was still on his nightstand. I wonder what he “cleaned” up. I made my way to the floor space in front of the bed. Tweek saw that as a sign of our talk. Once he was on the edge of his bed, I laid my head on his knees. He removed my chullo and started to massage my scalp. “What seems to be the problem?” Tweek asked in a therapist tone. “You kissed Kenny?” I asked. My eyes were still open; I wanted to see his full reaction. He didn’t reply immediately. When he did, he asked how I knew. “I heard Kenny and Butters talk in the hallway.” I said. “Uhm, well, yeah.. I did.” He whispered while breaking our eye contact. “Did he force himself onto you?” I asked. I did all that I could to keep my cool. I needed to show Tweek that I was there for him. “No.. I, uh, made the move.” He uttered. “Craig.. Uhm. I’m gay.” Tweek admitted. I fell silent. 

Tweek’s gay? How come he never told me? All this time he spent with Red.. he was gay? Did he lie to me? Why- “I don’t care. I still love you the same, Tweek.” I smiled softly at him. His facial features softened. He no longer had a panicked expression plastered on his face. “You do?” He asked. “I do.” I reassured him. “So.. Red was your beard?” I joked. “Oh shut up, I only did that because I thought you would think that I was still hung up on you. Which, by the way, I’m not. I’m totally not gay for you. I’m just gay.” He stuttered. “Chill, chill, Tweek. I’m not against you being gay for me.” I smiled. He turned red. “You’re not? What bout-” I interrupted Tweek. “I was joking, Tweek. Again, I still love you the same.” I admitted. He smiled down at me and stroked my hair. “Speaking of Molly..” Tweek changed the subject. 

I told Tweek about how I felt about Molly and I. Honestly, being with Molly was exhausting. I don’t remember if it was like this with Wendy or Heidi. I told him how I felt drained every time I opened a message from her. I told him about how every call that I had with her felt like I was going to die. I told him how I felt about having high sex with Molly was not at all that I expected. You probably didn’t see all of this coming. From me, especially. I think I told you before that Tweek is the only one who can handle my problems. However, I’m not sure if it’s the same for Tweek. 

“Tweek?” I asked with my eyes closed as he ran his fingers through my hair. “Yes?” He responded. “Do I handle your problems too?” I asked. It came out weird, but he understood. “Yeah, in a way.” He said. “No I mean like.. Do you tell me all of your problems?” I asked. He paused. He sighed. “Craig. No, I don’t.” He stopped stroking my hair. “What’s wrong, Tweek?” I asked. I pulled away from his body and sat next to him on his bed. “I’ve been taking Xanax.” He admitted. To say that I was upset was an understatement. Alongside Kenny, I had fought with Tweek and his parents about the idea of Tweek taking Xanax. It’s not good for him. Yeah, it keeps him calm, but it’s destroying him. 

“Did Richard put you on again?” I asked. “No. I-i” I heard him sniffle. Was it that bad? I had to do something about it. 

I turned Tweek to face me as I grabbed his sides softly and lifted him onto my lap. I made him face me as he dropped his head onto my shoulder. He started to cry heavily. His tears soaked my sweater, but I didn’t care. I stroked his hair softly and cooed him like a baby. Once he simmered down from crying, he lifted his head up from my shoulder and placed his chin on it. “I put myself on Xanax again. I thought that maybe if I learned how to control my antics, other people would treat me differently.. Like they’d actually take me seriously. I thought that you’d want a break from me being so dependent on you.” He spoke out through his tears. 

“Oh, Tweek, honey.. I’m okay with you being dependent on me. It makes me think that I have a purpose in life. Not that taking care of you would be my whole life’s purpose, but.. For the time being, yes. You being dependent makes me feel whole. It sounds super.. Weird, but I prefer you being off Xanax because that’s the Tweek I know and love. However, if you want to stay on it, I understand that. Just know that you shouldn’t care what people think. You should only care what you think.” I spoke. 

“What if I don’t know what to think? I have voices in my head telling me what to do-” I cut him off by holding his small face in my hands. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but tears and sadness. As much as I tried, I gave him a look of compassion. I kissed his forehead softly. “Then tell me what the voices say, and I’ll tell you whether or not it’s right or wrong.” I spoke. He softened. He let his face drop into the palms of my hands and closed his eyes. “Thank you, Craig.” He spoke. “Anything for you, Tweek.” I responded. 

He looked so stress free when he let his face rest on my hands. It was like looking at a soft puppy. His eyelashes touched his prominent eye bags. He slowly opened his eyelids and made quick eye contact with me before pulling away. “Uh, sorry. I just felt-” I interrupted him. “It’s okay, Tweek. I didn’t mind. You looked so comfortable.” I smiled. “I was.. Uhm.. are you hungry? I can make hashbrowns?” He offered. “Hmm. I’m not that hungry-” I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I pulled out the device and saw that Molly was calling me. Tweek got off my lap. 

I clicked the decline button and looked up at the blonde. “Hash browns?” I asked. His face lit up and nodded while grabbing my hand. “Come on!” He smiled and pulled me out of his room.


	13. -For Once, I'm Okay-

Tweek’s P.O.V

I pulled Craig down the stairs and into the kitchen. When Craig declined Molly’s call, I was ecstatic. He actually wanted to spend time with me and not with the wicked witch of the west. Okay, I shouldn’t be so mean. I haven’t formally met her. For all I know, she could be the sweetest person. Then again, she sounds like a leech. Always sucking the energy out of Craig.. Okay, I should just be glad that Craig is here with me at this moment making hashbrowns with me. 

“Okay, so this is not how I thought hashbrowns are made..” Craig chuckled. “How’d you think they were made?” I asked. “Like I dunno.. You mush them and fry..” Craig sighed. I chuckled. “Well, no. As you can see, you’re peeling potatoes.. So no.” I smiled. “Right.” He smiled back. I looked away from him and continued to shred the potatoes that Craig had peeled. There was a comfortable silence between the both of us. Well, comfortable to me. Oh god, what if it wasn’t to Craig- 

“So uh.. Molly? Why didn’t you.. Pick up?” I asked. Well, shit. I could’ve asked a better question. Now, I just sound like a snoop. “Oh, I guess I just missed you, Tweekers. It’s been so long. It’s like you went missing. I wanted to spend this time with you; I can always spend time with Molly, but I don’t know, you’ve just been so distant lately.” Craig admitted. My heart fluttered. He noticed I was gone? Clyde and Token never told me that. They always just told me that Craig was with Molly or Craig was just distant towards them too. 

“Why have you been so distant lately?” Craig asked me. Fuck, what do I say. 

Just tell him the truth.  
No! Are you fucking crazy?  
Well, say something you look like an idiot not saying anything 

“Shit!” I accidentally cut my finger. Nothing big, but to Craig.. “Tweek! Are you okay? Oh god, fuck. Where do you keep the first aid kit?” Craig panicked. “Craig, Craig, I’m fine. Look.” I sucked the blood off my finger. Not the most sanitary way to do it, but Craig was panicking. “Oh.. uhm.. Okay? I guess? But let me get you a bandaid at least.” He said. “Bathroom mirror on the left.” I said. He left the kitchen as I went to the sink to wash my wound and the grater.

Craig came back within a matter of seconds and soon my finger was wrapped in yet another bandaid. “All better.” He pulled my finger up to his lips and placed a quick peck on to it. I felt all the blood rush on to my cheeks. “W-what was that for?” I asked whilst pulling my finger away from him. “Oh nothing, I used to do that to Tricia when she got hurt.” Craig smiled. Even though Tricia and Craig fight all the time, I know Craig has a soft spot for her. I turned my attention back to the potatoes I was shredding. 

“You never answered my question.” Craig continued as I started to fry the potatoes. “Uh.. well, I guess like.. Token told me that we weren’t always going to be together.. I needed to grow up? I don’t know how to put it in a sense that like.. Ah god, where am I going with this?” I sighed. “I can kinda see where you’re going with this.” Craig said as he sat down on the kitchen counter. “You don’t always want to depend on me.” Craig added. “Well, yeah, sorta.” I said. “I don’t mind.” He said. “What do you mean?” I asked. “Well, like, I do the same? You take in all of my emotions. The most I can do is protect you. Even though I know you’re capable.” He said. “What happens when we part ways?” I asked. “Weren’t you the one who told me to live in the present?” He chuckled. He was right. I’m shocked that he remembered that. 

“Yeah, I was, but when was the last time anyone listened to themselves?” I chuckled. “That’s true, but in this case, I think you should listen to yourself. You made a really good point.” Craig smiled. I smiled back and flipped the hash brown. “I guess.” I said. 

After Craig and I cleaned up the mess we made in the kitchen, the hash browns had cooled down. We decided that we wanted to eat while watching a movie in my room. Well, Craig did; I just went along with it. So there we were, in my meant-for-one desk chair watching the Lorax eating hash browns. Originally, I was going to sit on the floor, and Craig was going to sit on the chair, but he wouldn’t let me have it, so I ended up on his lap. 

We were halfway into the movie, and there was a knock at my door. “I’ll get it.” I said as I got off of Craig. I took his plate into the kitchen before I went to the door. Once I opened the door, I saw Bebe and a girl right next to her.. Molly? “Uh.. Hi Bebe.” I greeted her. “Is Craig here?” Bebe asked. “Tweek?” Craig spoke up from the top of my staircase. “BABE! There you are! You didn’t pick up!” Molly shoved past me and ran up my stairs and into Craig’s arms. “Awe, how sweet.” Bebe awed. 

I was upset. I was more upset at the fact that Molly had her shoes on inside my house. However, that was quickly shut down when I saw her literally smash her lips onto Craig’s. I guess it’s more of a jealous thing for me. Who am I kidding? It is a jealousy thing for me. I wish I could do that. I can’t. Nor will I ever be able to. I stood there with my hands by my side, Bebe on my right, and Craig kissing Molly in front of me. In my own home too. Boy, what shitty luck do I have. 

“I wanted to go on a date with you today, but you didn’t pick up!” Molly whined. “I’m sorry; I was just hanging out with Tweek.” Craig pulled away from her grasp. “I get that, but you hang out with your friends all the damn time.” Molly complained. “Not with Tweek, he barely came back.” Craig stated. “Where did you go?” Bebe asked me. “Long story.” I said. She nodded. “I don’t care! I miss you! It’s like you’ve been avoiding me ever since that party!” Bebe exclaimed. “I literally went shopping with you.” Craig stated. 

“Guys, let’s not argue in front of Tweek.” Bebe said. “No! I don’t care! He kept my man from me!” Molly pouted. “He’s not doing anything! I’m just hanging out with him.” Craig said. I remained quiet the whole time. I’m still mad that Molly had her shoes on, and I was focused on that. I was staring at her shoes the whole time. The amount of dirt that’s on it. The fact that I have to clean after her. Yeah, it made me mad. I guess Craig noticed it. 

“Molly, remove your shoes please.” Craig said. “What? Why?” She questioned. “Tweek doesn’t like when people have their shoes on in his house.” Craig stated. “Who cares what Tweek thinks? You’ve been avoiding me!” Molly said. “Craig’s right, Molly. Even I have to follow that rule.” Bebe said as she held her shoes in her hand. “Thank you, Bebe.” Craig said. She nodded. 

“Fine!” Molly removed her shoes and threw them down my stairs. They landed perfectly in front of me. Molly and Craig’s argument continued at the top of my staircase as I stared at her shoes. I looked at them as if they were the most awful thing I’ve ever seen. They were just shoes. Molly’s shoes. With a swift movement, I picked them up and walked outside my door. I placed them at the doorway and walked back in. Everyone turned to look at me. “Please leave Molly, you’re not welcomed here.” I said. “What? You hang out with this weirdo?” Molly pointed at me. “Oh geez, Molly, we should go.” Bebe said. “Why? I’m not scared of him.” Molly placed both her hands on her hips. “You aren’t, but I am. Let’s go. Jessica and Millie want to go shopping; this isn’t even worth it.” Bebe said. “Ugh, this isn’t over Craig. Call me tonight.” Molly stomped down my stairs and out the door all the while collecting her shoes. The shoes that I so desperately hate. 

Once the door slammed, Craig cleared his throat. “Last time you did that was when Clyde took the last cup of coffee.” Craig chuckled. I ignored him and went straight into the kitchen cabinet. I looked around for the cleaning supplies and grabbed whatever I needed. “Tweek?” Craig called out. He was sitting on the top of the staircase. I walked up to where Molly stood with her shoes and cleaned that spot. 

I dried the spot and put away the cleaning supplies. “Tweek?” Craig called out again. “Shut up, let’s just watch the Lorax.” I grumbled. He smiled and walked back into my room with me. He sat me back onto his lap as I continued to eat my hash browns. I don’t know why I acted like that, but who cares? I’m back to where I was. With Craig.  
That’s not how I wish I had met Molly. Now, all of the times of me saying that she was a witch-bitch has been confirmed. I have every right to see Molly under a bad light. I don’t know what Craig saw in Molly. Was it the fact that she went to school far away from South Park? Was it the fact that she was the opposite of him? Yeah, I know opposites attract, but I don’t even know if Craig’s attracted to her. 

Of course he is, remember? He had sex with her? Come on, you should know this  
He had to be on some sort of drug to have sex with her  
Don’t be so mean. She got him in bed, not you  
Fuck you. Whoever you are in my head. I don’t have to listen to you.  
Even though Craig said some loving things about you being right, you know at the end of the day, you’re nothing without me  
Fuck you, you’re wrong  
No, I’m not. Why are you tearing up then? 

I touched my face and felt that a tear was running down. I quickly wiped it off with the palm of my hand. “You okay?” Craig asked. “Yeah, just ketchup.” I said. “You sure? I’ve been glancing at you, and there wasn’t ketchup on your face before.” Craig pointed out. “Yeah, I’m fine. Trust.” I smiled softly. That wasn’t enough for him. He paused the movie and flipped me so that I was facing him. On top of that, he placed me on my desk. “Don’t lie to me, Tweek.” He said sternly. To say I was flustered, would be an understatement. I was beyond flustered. Embarrassed. 

“My eyes are just tired, Craig.” I spoke out softly. God, I feel embarrassed. “Are you sure that’s the reason?” Craig asked. “Mhm.” I nodded for reassurance. “If you say so.” He smiled and leaned into me. He rested his head on my chest, and I placed my hands on top of his hat. “I wish Molly left me alone for once.” Craig admitted. “Why not just break it off?” I asked. “Not that easy. So many factors that go into it.” Craig muttered. “I find it funny that you overthink.” I giggled. “Har har, whatever. You do it more than me.” He chuckled. “Yeah because that’s me.” I smiled. “I like you.” Craig said. Huh. No way. I’m hearing things. “I like you too.” I smiled. Fuck it. “You know what I mean by that, right?” He asked. Well, that was fun while it lasted. “Ew dude, you’re dating Molly, chill.” I laughed it off. “I wish Molly was more like you.” He sighed. Well, I’m me. Date me. “Mhm.” I said. We stayed like that. I was okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if I just ended it here? Lmao, no I wouldn't, I still have some future plans with this book. I'm almost done with my first quarter of school (phew).. and I get 2 weeks off. Within those 2 weeks, I'm going to be religiously writing Defenseless, so I can have chapters before I get back to school. I started this book in the summer (back when I had a bunch of time), but now I rarely have any time for myself or this book. BUT! Don't worry; I'm not going to abandon this book. I will keep writing till I get to the ending. I promise. Anyways, I love you all! Stay safe <3


	14. -I’m Okay With Just You And I-

Craig’s P.O.V.  
Truth be told, I prefer hanging out with Tweek than with Molly. Tweek doesn’t whine about anything, and he’s okay with just staying at his place and watching a movie. Which is what we’re doing right now. Molly had abruptly cut off our movie session earlier, and I got to see a side of Tweek that I haven’t seen in awhile. I would be lying if I said it wasn’t cute that Tweek tried to be intimidating. It was. In like a kitten way. I guess? Like when a kitten tries to bite your thumb, but it doesn’t hurt as much? No? Alright then. 

We were continuing the Lorax, and all of a sudden, I heard a slight snore beneath me. Tweek fell asleep. I paused the movie to see if I was right; I was. He was fast asleep between my legs and under my chin. His eye lids were fluttered shut; his eyelashes rested on his eye bags. His mouth slightly opened with small snores escaping his chapped lips. This was the first time I’ve seen Tweek look this peaceful. I mean there are other times, but like.. This was different? I smiled to myself and carried him to his bed. I made sure that I carried him with caution; I didn’t want to wake him up. As I laid him down onto the bed, I tucked him in and removed my hat. I mean, I have time to spare. I laid and sat up beside him and started to stroke his hair. I stayed there for a little bit. I started to think about the time I met Tweek. Well.. like.. Not really meet him? 

I always knew the blonde kid, but it wasn’t until Stan and his friends instigated a stupid fight between me and him. Even though everyone thinks that I won, Tweek beat my ass. I don’t know how his small, fragile arms can do that, but he did end up beating me. If it weren’t for Stan and his stupid gang, I probably wouldn’t be here with Tweek stroking his hair while he sleeps. Honestly, I should thank them one day for it. Without Tweek, I wouldn’t know how to deal with my emotions. He’s helped me sort out a lot of things. 

I digress. I could talk about Tweek all day long if I had the chance to. Nevertheless, I started to scroll through Coonstagram while using my other hand to continue stroking Tweek’s hair. His face was buried on his pillow and his mouth was slightly opened. “Mhm.. don’t leave.. Please.” I turned my attention to Tweek’s sleeping self. Was he talking in his sleep? “Please.. No.. I need you..” He mumbled. Tweek started to shift a little bit; his head was thrashing side to side. “Hey, Tweekers.” I put my phone down on his bedside table and turned my body to face him. “You’re sleep talking.” I spoke out softly as if he could hear me. I laid next to him and held his face softly. “Mph.. no don’t please, I promise I was kidding.” Tweek muttered. “Tweek, honey, wake up.” I cooed. “No, fuck, please.” He whimpered. Shit. I started to shake his shoulder lightly in hopes of waking him up. I guess that was too much for him because he jolted upwards while breathing heavily. “AHHH! WHAT! WHO-” “Tweek, Tweek. It’s me. Craig.” I held his shoulders down. “C-craig? I-i thought you left?” He breathed out. I turned around to get his water bottle off of his night stand. 

“No, I didn’t leave. That would be rude of me to leave.” I said as I handed him the tumbler. “Besides, you were clinging onto me.” I joked. He wasn’t, but whatever. His shaky hands took the bottle from me and unscrewed the lid. I watched as he gulped down the water. “W-was I sleep talking?” Tweek stuttered. “Mhm. I won’t ask about it. I’m glad you’re okay.” I smiled softly. “Y-yeah. Uh, can I ask what I said?” Tweek said as he took another sip from his tumbler. “You were just saying things like “don’t leave me” and “I promise, it was just a joke.” What was that about?” I asked. “Uh, don’t worry about it. I was just having a weird dream.” He said as he screwed the lid of his bottle shut. Tweek shakily handed back the bottle to me. I turned around to put his bottle back onto his nightstand. I didn’t bother asking for more information. I didn’t want to push it far with him. He would panic. 

“Do you want to go back to sleep?” I asked. “Hmm. I don’t know. I’m okay now.” He said as he stretched out his legs in front of himself. “You slept like a baby.” I pointed out. “Really? I guess I’ve been getting a lot of sleep recently since I went back on Xanax.” He said. “You know how I feel about that.” I said. “Yeah, I know, but I get more sleep and I’m less frantic. Isn’t that better?” He tilted his head. “The sleep part, yes. The not being frantic part, no.” I said. I like frantic Tweek. I don’t like calm Tweek. I’m the calm one. “Well, I can’t sleep without Xanax.” He said. “But you weren’t on Xanax when you fell asleep on me.” I replied. “You’re right. Well, I guess I can’t sleep without you or Xanax.” He chuckled. 

“Well, maybe, I can sleepover sometimes?” I offered. “Don’t be silly, Craig. You have to take care of Stripe and Molly wouldn’t like that.” He brushed the offer off. “Tricia can take care of Stripe; she wouldn’t mind. As for Molly, I can just say I’m with you. Besides, I prefer hanging out with you than her.” I admitted. There was a pause. It was true. You already know I like Tweek more than Molly. At least, I think you do. Tweek looked at me in confusion. “You okay?” I asked. “How could you prefer me over her? Isn’t she like.. Your girlfriend?” He asked. “I mean, dude, you’re like my best friend! I would never prefer a girl over you.” I punched his arm lightly. “Really? You’re not fucking with me?” He smiled. “Mhm.” I smiled back. 

“Well, I’m honored to be loved by THE Craig Tucker.” He joked. “Very funny.” I rolled my eyes. “No seriously! Everyone knows you for being a dick. Having you admit that you prefer me over some girl says a lot.” Tweek deducted. “I guess.” I said. “Am I really a dick?” I asked. “To other people, yes. To me, not so much.” He stuck out his tongue teasingly. “What makes me a dick? I’m just being honest and blunt.” I said. “That’s why people think you’re a dick. People don’t like the truth.” He said. “Really? I thought everyone liked the truth, isn’t that what they want?” I asked. “Well, yes and no. Let’s say, Cartman asks you if he was fat. You would tell him ‘yeah’ and flip him off. He wouldn’t want to hear that he’s fat. No one likes to hear that.” Tweek said. He was right. “I hope you know I prefer you being a ‘dick’” He added. “That’s because I’m not mean to you.” I said. “Do you have a reason to be?” He asked. “Nah, you’re too.. Pure to make me hate you.” I said. “Pure?” He asked. “Yeah, pure.” I restated. 

“I never had anyone say that I was pure.” Tweek said. “Well, you are.” I smiled. There was a pause again. Tweek was just smiling at me, and I smiled back. I flickered my gaze to his lips. His smile was beautiful; sure, he had crooked teeth, but it matched him. I reached out to his hands and played with his fingers. By now, we were facing each other, legs criss-crossed. Our fingers were intertwined and our foreheads were touching. My eyes were closed and I could hear Tweek breathing softly. As cheesy as it sounds, it was peaceful. I felt at ease. Hearing Tweek breath softly and holding his hand made me feel calm. I opened my eyes slowly to see Tweek closing his eyes. His lips were in a tight line as if he was thinking of something. I don’t know what came over me, but I leaned in to give him a quick peck on his lips. 

I pulled away fast. “Shit. I’m so sorry.” I ran my fingers through my hair. “I don’t know what-” I was interrupted by Tweek placing a soft kiss on my lips. Fuck, the worst part of this wasn’t because I had a girlfriend. It was because I liked it and I didn’t want to stop. I held onto his cheek and deepened the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I almost forgot to update, but I'm on break now! Woohoo! I get to write now. I hope you like this chapter! It's about to get angsty in the next few chapters soooo.. get ready! I love you all, and thank you for reading!


	15. -I Don't Think This Is What I Was Waiting For-

Tweek’s P.O.V.

Holy. Fucking. Shit. Craig is kissing me. I have to be dreaming, right? This can’t be possible? Craig’s with Molly and.. Fuck. No. This can’t be. Brain? Is this real?   
Surprisingly, Yes.   
What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck.   
Are you going to pull away?   
Well.. no. Is that bad? Oh god. It is. Maybe, I should just- I pulled away. 

We looked at each other. I was shocked; Craig just stared at me with a blank expression. I’m pretty sure I was blushing. I mean, who wouldn’t? Craig Tucker just fucking kissed me!  
“W-what was that about?” I stuttered. “Oh nothing..” He said. Craig kept his lips on my eyes still. “I-is there something on my face?” I asked. “Huh? No, your face is fine.” He said looking into my eyes. “W-why’d you kiss me?” I asked again. “It was in the heat of the moment, fuck. I’m sorry, are you okay?” He asked. Why was he asking me?! Was he okay!? Out of all people! He’s the one with a girlfriend! “Are you okay?” I turned the question to him. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He said while licking his lips. 

“D-do you uh-” He cut me off. “Don’t tell Molly.” He said. “I-i wasn’t going to. I just want to know why you did it.” I said. 

There was silence. He looked at the floor. “Fuck. I’m sorry, Tweek. Are you okay? I didn’t mean to do that. I think it was just in the moment.” Craig rambled. Think? You think? Oh God! There’s more than that! 

“It caught me off guard. I have a lot of questions, but I don’t want to bombard you-” “Ask away.” He leaned back onto my bed and laid down. “Why did you do that? I know you said it was in the moment, but I don’t believe that excuse for a second.” I said. “Something within me said so, and I’m a man of my word. You know that.” He spoke out. “Did you feel anything?” I asked. 

Now, why the fuck would you ask that? You’re trying to get us caught  
Shut up, I have questions. I’m curious  
We’re fucked  
Let me handle this

“I felt your lips. They’re chapped, but soft.” He chuckled. I smacked his arm lightly. “You know what I mean, stupid.” I smiled. “You know I don’t feel things, Tweek. If I do, it takes a while for it to register.” He answered. He wasn’t wrong. He does take a long time until he realizes his true feelings. That’s why he comes to me; he doesn’t know how to deal with them. You already know that though. “Did you feel anything?” He asked. 

What the fuck are we going to say?   
The truth   
Don’t be stupid, Tweek 

“Other than your lips…” I paused, “give me time to reevaluate, this is all going too fast.” I breathed out. “Your little brain can’t keep up?” He chuckled. “How’d you know?” I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, I was lifted up from my spot and placed on top of Craig’s stomach. I tried to lift up some of my weight to avoid Craig from dying. “Chill, dude. Sit down fully. I’ve been working out.” He winked. I rolled my eyes again and sat down on his stomach. “You’re not heavy.” He spoke out. “That doesn’t help, Craig.” I smiled. “Just saying.” He smiled back. 

What the fuck is even going on? Does he like you? Is he admitting something?   
Chill, my little voice in my head. Enjoy this.   
That’s funny. The tables have turned.   
I’m enjoying what’s going on  
I heard a familiar ringtone coming from my dresser. I tried to get off of Craig, but he held me down on his stomach. “Don’t. Just stay.” He commanded. Well shit, that’s enough for me to melt, but I keep posture. “Why? My phone’s ringing.” I leaned in closer to him. “Don’t make me kiss you again just so you can stay on me.” He smirked. I leaned in closer. Lips closer, noses touching. “Do it; I dare you.” I spoke out. 

Now, I don’t know where this confidence is coming from. Maybe it was from the rush that I got from Craig kissing me. Maybe it was the fact that this is the closest I’ve ever been with him, physically, of course. I don’t know what it was, but I’m down with it. 

My phone kept ringing and was pretty much ruining the mood. Our lips were super close, but I couldn’t help it. I pulled away and climbed off of Craig’s stomach before he could grab me again. I picked up the buzzing phone and clicked the accept button. “Hello?” I spoke out. “Hey Tweek, wanna go to the movies?” The voice sounded familiar; I should’ve checked the caller ID first. “I’m sorry, who are you?” I asked and looked at Craig. He was sitting up with a confused look on his face. “It’s Kenny. You down?” Kenny asked. Craig grabbed my phone abruptly. “Sup Kenny. Nah, Tweek can’t come right now. We’re about to go to Token’s house.” Craig spoke into the phone. 

I tilted my head. We weren’t planning to go to Token’s today, so I was confused as to why Craig would lie to Kenny like that. He hung up the phone call and tossed my phone to the side. “Did you lie to Kenny?” I asked. “Yeah, and?” He cocked an eyebrow. “I’m confused, why didn’t you just say that we were together?” I asked. “Because, then, he’d still ask you if you wanted to go.” He said. “How do you know that?” I asked. “I hung out with them. I know how they are.” Craig cocked an eyebrow. “You went to Peru with them.” I chuckled. “You almost nuked Steven Spielberg.” He chuckled back. 

“Fair point.” I smiled. “So.. To Token’s?” I asked. “Nah.” He pulled me back onto his stomach. “Let’s just stay here.” He held my wrists. “Craig, shouldn’t you check on Stripe? Molly?” I asked. As much as I liked being like this with Craig, it was fucking with my head. He kissed me. He’s being all lovey-dovey with me. Granted, he’s done stuff with me before, but this was totally new. This was way different than it was a week ago. 

“Tricia’s taking care of Stripe, and Molly.. Well, Molly’s molly.” He smiled and sat up. I was still on his lap. I peaked over his shoulder to look out my window. The sun was setting. 

Craig held my face in his hands and looked at me in my eyes. “I love you, Tweek..” he spoke out, “I would never do anything to hurt you.” I locked eyes with him. “I love you too, Craig..” I spoke out, “But I don’t want to hurt Molly.” 

He looked at me. “What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” 

Is this guy serious?   
I think he is..   
Well, what’s it gonna be Tweek? Be Craig’s fuckbuddy and hurt Molly or have some fucking pride and find someone else? 

“Craig, no. That’s so wrong.” I got off his lap. “No wait, fuck. Tweek. No I meant like..” “What? You meant like I’m your boy toy?” I was angry, not off the top angry, but still angry. “N-no, Tweek. I meant don’t tell Molly I kissed you.” He sputtered. “What’s wrong with you, dude?” I had tears welling up my eyes. “No, Tweek.. Tweek.” Craig tried to hold my face again. “G-get out.” I stuttered. “What? No, Tweek. You have to-” “Get out.” I mumbled. “Get your shit together, and you can talk to me.” With that, he left my room. 

I let the tears fall. I wasn’t going to let Craig use me as his side piece when he was with another girl. Granted, Molly would be the sidepiece. Even though I love Craig, I can’t gather the courage to be a part of a cheating thing. Molly deserves better than that. I knew Craig loved me, but he was scared of letting anyone else know.  
I sat down on my bed, facing my window. I saw the sunset, and the stars creep up onto the sky. My fingers touched my lips. 

You still remember how he tastes? How he felt?   
Yeah..   
Is this a new chapter? Without him?   
New chapter, with him… just not how I expected  
Let’s see how long that lasts

I hiccuped. The tears were still flowing, but it was harder than before. The voice in my head was right. No matter how much Craig hurt me today, tomorrow, the next day, next week, next month.. Craig was always going to be a part of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This chapter's pretty angsty, so take my warning from last chapter. It's also pretty short, but I've been working on somewhat longer chapters since I'm on fall break. Thank you for reading!


	16. -I'm A Fuck Up-

Craig’s P.O.V

My feet dragged me to Stark’s Pond. Fuck. I fucked up. It was going so well. Maybe it was for the best that I didn’t make Tweek do that. I’m such an asshole. 

I sat there. Under a tree. Crying. It’s not normal for me to cry. Don’t pity for me, pity for Tweek. I led the poor kid on. I never meant to hurt him. I did it though. I don’t know what to do or where to start. Should I break up with Molly to prove to Tweek that I share the same feelings? Huh? Oh wait, yeah. I didn’t tell you. Yeah, I like Tweek. I tried to hide it, but I’m sure you caught on. 

Molly’s my beard. I was just trying to prove to the world that I wasn’t gay, but in reality, I’m fucking gay. I’m fucking gay for the spazzy blonde I grew up with. I realized that when I had sex with Molly. I kept thinking about Tweek, and his soft skin-.. Now’s, not the right time. 

My tears dried up, and it was no longer sadness that overwhelmed me. It was anger. I was angry at myself. Who wouldn’t be? I know you are. Something in me wanted to get out. Something in me did get out. I threw up. 

“FUCK!” I screamed as bits of the hashbrown I ate earlier came out of my mouth. Once I was done, I started coughing. “Why am I like this?” I asked myself. I looked like a mad man. Crying at the grass and wiping my mouth. This was all my fault. I need to fix this. 

I got up from the ground, slung my backpack over my shoulders, and made my way back onto the streets. It was dark. The sun was fully set and the stars were dancing across the night sky. I couldn’t go to Clyde’s. I couldn’t go to Token’s. I was walking around my block. Until I figured it out, I’ll go to Butters. He’ll know what to do. 

When I reached the familiar maroon house, I knocked on the door. I’d say it’d be a 50/50 on who opens the door. Either Mr. Stotch or Butters. Butters opened the door. “C-craig? What are you doing here?” He asked as he rubbed his eye. “Stephen still has you on curfew?” I asked. “When does he not? Come in, it’s cold.” Butters opened the door a little wider for me. 

I didn’t realize it was cold; I guess this sweater really does wonders. I stepped in and removed my shoes and placed my backpack near the doorway. “Habit?” He asked. “Yeah. Sorry.” I said. “What can I do for you, buddy?” He asked as he walked up his stairs. I followed him. “I need advice.” I said. “Oh gee, I’m not so good at that, but tell me who it’s for?” He asked as he entered his room. “Tweek.” I said. “Oh dear, sit.” He pointed to his beanbag chair. I did as told. 

“What’s got his little head troubling now?” He asked as he sat on his bed. Criss cross applesauce. “I like him.” I stated. “W-wait, Craig.. You’re gay?” Butters asked. If it’s one thing Butters is good for, it’s keeping secrets. “Yes, but that’s just between you, me, and Tweek.” I said. “Okay, sure.. What about Molly?” He asked. “Beard.” I answered. “Oh gee, I feel sorry for her.” Butters rubbed the back of his head. “I do too, but I feel worse for Tweek.” I sighed and rubbed my eyes. “What happened to him?” He asked. “I led him on.” I answered. “Oh golly.. Uhm.. well.. I think you need to sort things out with Molly first. Tell her the truth.” He said. “And then?” I asked. “Well, that depends.. How soon do you want to be with Tweek?” Butters tilted his head. 

I went silent. I wanted to be with him as soon as possible, but I’m not even sure if he wants to be with me. “I want to be with him now, but I fucked it up.” I rubbed my face. “Well, gee, I would suggest you give the little guy some time and space.. But as for you, you should really reflect who you are as a person and what you like..” Butters muttered. “What do you mean?” I asked. “Well, have you came out yet?” Butters asked, “Like to your parents and such.” He added. “No.. not yet.. I just didn’t think that I was.. Gay..” I admitted. “What about Molly?” He asked. “Uh.. nah.. I’m not into girls..” I chuckled. “Oh I see, she made you realize that, huh?” Butters smiled. “Yeah, definitely.” I returned a smile. “Well, you can start there? Admitting that you are gay.. Breaking the news to Molly, and maybe Tricia? She’s more understanding than your parents. Besides, that’s a big leap.” Butters suggested. He isn’t wrong. If I start with Tricia, she’ll most likely either know or just not care. Tricia isn’t the type to care about whether or not someone is gay; she minds her business. 

“I just.. I would hate to break it to Molly..” I said. “You’re right; she might out you..” Butters said. “You think she’d do that?” I asked. “Well, yeah.. Considering that you and Tweek hang out more than you and her.. She’ll be furious..” Butters answered. “Fuck.” I sighed. “Where do I start then” I asked. “You can start by giving Tweek space and accepting that you’re gay.” Butters said. Well, that’s better than nothing. “You’re right.” I said. “When am I wrong?” Butters tilted his head. It’s rare that Butters is wrong. That’s why a lot of people go to him for advice. Well, at least, that’s what I think other people go to him for. 

“So.. how do you know Molly?” I asked. “Bebe introduced me to her at the party.” Butters answered. “Gotcha.. Do you mind if I stay here tonight?” I asked. “Not at all, buddy! Do you need a change of clothes?” He asked. “Got any sweats?” I asked. “Mhm.” With that, he started to rummage through his closet. “You can borrow Kenny’s; he sleeps over sometimes, but I’m sure he won’t mind.” He smiled and handed me a pair of black sweats. 

I felt kind of bad borrowing from Kenny; I’m not supposed to like the dude because he hurt Tweek, but then again, we’re on the same level now. Maybe, I’m worse than him. “Thanks.” I took the sweats and went into his bathroom. Butters’ bathroom was connected to his room, so it wasn’t much of an issue finding it. Once I locked the door and flicked the light up, I saw myself. My blue beanie resting on my head, my eye bags were slowly becoming more prominent, stubble started to grow.. Was I really letting myself go? 

I turned the faucet handle and splashed cold water to my face. In the process, I removed my beanie. I ran my wet fingers through my hair and sighed. “What’s wrong with me?” I whispered to myself. After I finished drying my hands and face with a face towel, I removed my pants and put on Kenny’s sweats. Again, I still felt bad that I was borrowing from Kenny.  
I unlocked the door and grabbed my beanie from the counter. I was greeted by Butters laying on his bed reading a comic book. “Woah, this is probably the first time I’ve seen you without a beanie.” He exclaimed. “Don’t get too excited, Butters. My hair’s wet; that’s all.” I said putting the beanie down on his cabinet. 

“Well, you look nice with it off.” He complimented. I nodded. “So, I sleep on the floor?” I asked. “Yeah, I set up a sleeping bag for you and everything. You can grab a comic from the box too, if you want.” He smiled. I nodded again and sat down on the sleeping bag. I pulled the cardboard box in front of me and looked through his comic books. I’ve seen most of the comics before; Tweek had the same ones. There was one that caught my eye. “Lost Love”.. By the cover art, I can tell that it’s about Tweek and I.. but you know, as superheroes. 

“Hey dude, where did you get this?” I asked while holding up the comic book. Butters looked up from his read. “Oh, I got that custom made from one of the famous comic book illustrators. I forgot their name, but I was supposed to give it to Tweek for his birthday, but I kind of forgot to.. Do you mind giving it to him once you guys are okay?” Butters requested. “Oh.. yeah, uhm that’s fine.. Can I read it?” I asked. “Yeah! You can.” He smiled and went back to reading. 

I braced myself; I wasn’t ready to read a romantic action graphic novel based on Tweek and I, so I laid down on the sleeping bag and turned to the first page. Well, that was expected. The first box showed Tweek and I in battle with two City Wok ninjas. The art was beautiful; I can tell why Butters wanted to give this to Tweek. As I read along, Tweek and I were losing. Then, Tweek suggested that we use our ultimate. I refused, and it just got angsty from there. 

“Damn, I’m an asshole in this story too.” I chuckled. “They sure were accurate.” Butters replied. I kept reading. The story got to the point where Tweek was beat up by the ninjas because I refused and I insisted that all of this was just a stupid game. That’s something I would do.. Well.. before I admitted to being gay. 

As if I didn’t feel bad already, this is how other people saw Tweek and I as. I, a soulless jerk, and Tweek, a kind and accepting angel. Now, I could see why people saw us like that. It took me a while, but I finally understood. I closed the comic book. It ended with Tweek walking away from me and us going our separate ways. Honestly, I wouldn’t be mad if Tweek walked away from me; it’s for his own good. I could change everything, but I feel like I wouldn’t be enough for him. He deserves better than to be someone’s secret. Especially my secret. 

I put the comic book down beside me and pulled up the blanket over my body. “Night Butters; thanks for your help.” I mumbled as I closed my eyes. “Night Craig; I just hope you take my advice.” He replied. I hope so too, Butters, I hope so too. 

Even if I did close my eyes, I still didn’t get enough sleep. I think I fell asleep around 3 am, but I didn’t check my phone. Butters had turned off his lamp light at 10 pm, and he went to sleep at 11: 31 pm. Again, I didn’t check my phone. I just know the time like that. It was now 6 am; I had to get up in an hour. I couldn’t stop thinking about Tweek. I couldn’t stop worrying about how he is right now. I couldn’t stop wondering how life would be without Tweek in it. I couldn’t stop these thoughts that came in and out as time passed by. I knew that this would be like this for a while. 

I still tasted my vomit from last night. I still remembered how Tweek’s lips felt like against mine. I still felt his warm embrace from yesterday afternoon. I still felt Tweek’s presence. 

I heard a light rustling coming from Butters’ bed. “Morning, Craig. You okay?” Butters asked. I had my arm draped over my eyes. “M fine.. Just.. exhausted.” I sighed. “It seems like you didn’t get any rest, buddy.” He said. “You’re right.” I replied. “You wanna come with me to get coffee at Tweek’s parents’ shop? It’ll help you get through the day.” Butters yawned. Coffee laced with hard drugs? That’s hard to say no too especially when I couldn’t get rest. “Yeah, I’ll come.” I said. “Great, and we can pass by your house so you can change out of your sweater and into a new one.” He joked. “Ha ha.” I rolled my eyes as I sat up from the floor. I leaned against Butters’ bedside cabinet. “You think Tweek and I will get together?” I asked. “Only time will tell.” He said. “That doesn’t help.” I admitted. “I know, but that’s all I can say.” He said. “You first or me?” He asked as he pointed to his bathroom. I pointed at him. I still needed time to think. 

Once Butters and I were ready to head to the coffee shop, we walked out his house and were greeted by Kenny and Kyle. “Hey baby.” Kenny draped his arm around Butters neck. I wasn’t sure about Kenny and Butters, but this confirmed it for me. “When did they start dating?” I asked Kyle as we walked behind the two lovebirds. “I think 2 days ago, but I’m not keeping track.” Kyle shrugged. Last time I checked in with Kyle, he had came out to the entire school. He confessed his feelings to Stan in the cafeteria.

“So.. how are you and Stan?” I asked, trying to strike up a conversation. “I don’t know; how are things going with you and Tweek?” He asked. “You know?” I whispered. “Only a few know.. Well.. those who can tell.” Kyle said. “This isn’t about me.” I tried changing the subject. “Well, if you must know, we’re still friends. Nothing more though because his dumbass still likes Wendy.” Kyle said. “I mean, who can blame him? Wendy left him for Bebe.” He said. Man, I feel like I live under a rock. I didn’t know this. “Really?” I asked. “Well, if you didn’t pay so much attention to Tweek maybe you’d know.” Kyle joked. I rolled my eyes. 

“So.. Tweek?” Kyle asked. “Complicated.” I looked down at my walking feet. “Not complicated; you fucked up.” Butters answered. “Oh yikes.” Kyle said. “Well, your boyfriend fucked up too.” I said. They both stopped in their tracks. “You knew?” Kenny turned around along with Butters. “Guys? What’s going on?” Kyle asked. “Well, yeah. Of course I know!” I exclaimed. “Well, look, let’s just put this behind us.” Kenny said. “Fine.” I grumbled. It’s going to take a lot for me to put that behind. 

Once we reached the coffee shop, I saw Richard and Mrs. Tweak brewing coffee together. I wonder if they know. I wonder if Mrs. Tweak sees me in a different light. I wonder if Richard hates my guts. Right, right. I shouldn’t jump to conclusions. It’ll only hurt me more.  
Ordering coffee from them was pretty simple, and it was like nothing ever happened between Tweek and I. They still treated me like they did before - with respect and kindness. I mean that’s expected from the Tweaks. All they do is preach about being peaceful and humble.. Well, Tweek’s parents do, not Tweek himself. He’s the opposite of peaceful, but I wouldn’t- I should shut up. 

When our coffee was given to us, Kyle offered to walk me back to my house, so I can change out of last night’s sweater. “Hey thanks for doing this.. You know, our friend groups don’t really get along with each other-” “Don’t even bother, dude. I’m pretty sure our friend groups don’t work well because Cartman’s an asshole.” Kyle smiled. “You’re not wrong.” I said. “So.. what are you going to do with Molly?” Kyle asked as we headed towards my house. It was around 7:15; I could tell by the way the sun was rising. I haven’t checked my phone since yesterday afternoon, and it’s probably best that I don’t. “I don’t know, yet.. It’s stressful. On one hand, she could take the news easily and won’t out me. On the other..” “She can out you and make you look like a fool?” Kyle finished. “Bingo.” I said as I sipped on my coffee. 

“Well.. what’s the most you can lose? You really don’t have anything else going for you. Colleges don’t give a crap if you’re gay. Girls will stop fawning over you. Maybe Tweek will pity you.” Kyle deducted. “But it’s my choice whether or not I want to come out to other people, right?” I said. “Yeah, but sometimes things aren’t meant to be like that.” Kyle said. I nodded. There was a small silence as we continued to walk to my house. “You think Stan will ever come to his senses that Wendy doesn’t like dudes?” I asked Kyle. He took a long sip from his coffee. “I don’t know, dude. It’s been.. Months now?” He shrugged. “I guess our situation isn’t all that different.” I said. “Nope, not at all.” He smiled at me. By the time I finished my coffee, we had reached my house. 

“I’ll be back.” I said. He nodded and waited by my mailbox. I walked into my house and placed my backpack down on my couch. “Dweeb, where the hell were you?” Tricia groaned from the kitchen. “I slept over at Butters.” I answered as I walked up to my room. It was a quick trip; I changed into a new, but same, hoodie and a new pair of black jeans. I changed my socks too. “Why were you at Butters’ house?” Tricia asked as she leaned on my doorway. “Why are you asking? Did you take care of Stripe?” I asked, trying to change the subject. “Yeah, cleaned his cage.” She said. Tricia held her hand out like she was asking for money. I sighed and grabbed my wallet from my pocket, fishing out a 10. I placed the bill onto her outreached palm. “Don’t ever say I don’t love you.” I said. “I won’t.” She smiled sweetly and left my room. 

For the first time this morning, I grabbed my phone. 65 texts and 43 missed calls from Molly. One unread text message from Tweek. 

'I’m not mad at you'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this is a bit of a late update. I was super busy this Sunday! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D


	17. -Like I Said, I'm Not Mad At You-

Tweek’s P.O.V.  
It was 6 am. I was staring at my ceiling. My eyes were puffy and red. My cheeks were flushed and tear-stained. You should know how I look when I’m crying by now. I’m a sniffling, teary eyed mess. No matter how much I hated that Craig said that to me. I wasn’t mad at him. 

I could never be mad at him. I could only be sad towards him. I could only be sad that I wasn’t his. I could only be sad that Craig doesn’t realize that he isn’t straight. I could only be sad towards him. 

I was numb. The voice in my head tried to reach out to me, but I wouldn’t listen. The beating in my chest was louder than the voice. I could only hear the steady beat of my heart. The feeling in my body was no longer present. I only felt the sheets beneath my body. My breathing was stable, but I occasionally sniffed for that rush of air. You can probably tell; I didn’t sleep at all. 

Eventually, I was thinking about nothing. My eyes were closed, and I was just listening to the beat of my heart. I wasn’t worrying, thinking, or doing anything. I just laid there. If I’m being honest, this was okay with me. This was the first time, in a long time, that I had been still, and I noticed it. No drugs. Just me. 

If and when I opened my eyes, I was greeted by my popcorned-designed white ceiling and light green walls. I didn’t move my head. I just looked up. To pass the time, I would connect the patterns on my ceiling to see if I could get a shape. Nothing. 

I heard my 6:30 alarm ring. My head snapped towards the direction of my alarm. That’s when I moved my arm slowly to hit the button. Even then, I stayed in bed for longer. This time, I was looking at my mirror. I saw myself. It was one of those moments where you look at yourself and say “Damn, I’m really inside this human.” 

At 6:45, I got up slowly. I made my way to my bathroom and showered.   
At 7:06, I went downstairs, all dressed and ready, and toasted wheat bread for breakfast.   
At 7:08, I spreaded cream cheese on the wheat bread and ate. I took my pills and vitamins.   
At 7:15, I made myself a warm cup of coffee and sat on my couch. I turned on the T.V.   
At 7:31, I texted Craig and only Craig.   
I left for school at 7:45. 

At 7:48, I texted Token that I was walking to school. He had replied with a simple “Ok. Take care.” I put my phone in my pocket and made my way to school. I had my messenger bag slung on my shoulder and my water-filled thermos in my right hand. My posture was somewhat upright. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket as I reached a stop light. I pulled out my phone and saw that Clyde had texted me a photo of him and Token in Token’s car with a caption: We miss you <3

I texted a “<3” back and went to Craig’s contact. 7:35: read. I put my phone back in my pocket and saw that the walk sign was blinking, so I crossed the street. The whole walk to school was somewhat silent. Besides the busy honking, children laughing, and footsteps, it was quiet. The voice in my head was asleep. At least, I think it was. I was able to compose myself before I had to walk into school. 

Once I reached the pathway to school, I took a sip of the water I brought. Not that the walk was tiring or anything, but it was going to help refresh myself before I walked in. When I did, no one was staring at me. Great. I didn’t need people judging me or looking at me weirdly because Craig wasn’t with me. I blended in perfectly. That’s all I needed today. I walked to my locker and unlocked it. It was 8:11. 

You’re probably wondering why I’m keeping track of the time. I think it’ll help me keep composure for the rest of the day. Seeing as if last night was a disaster, I need to be poise, so I can keep a calm demeanor for the rest of the day. If I don’t, well who knows, I might lash out or end up crying.   
By 8:16, I had all of my books in my bag, and I was ready to head to class. 

“Tweek?” Someone called out for me. I turned my attention to them. “Stan?” I asked. This was out of the blue; Stan Marsh talking to me? Our friend groups don’t collide very well, so him talking to me is.., To say the least, weird.“Yeah, hey.. Can I talk to you?” He asked. “Uhm.. about?” I asked. I really didn’t want to talk to him, but at the same time, I’m more than happy to help him. Anyone for that matter. 

“Uh.. Cartman’s just being an ass, Kyle and Kenny won’t talk to me, so I just.. I wonder if I can talk to you for today?” Stan requested. Okay, now, this.. This was suspicious. What are you up to Stan Marsh. “Uhm, sure? I don’t mind.” I shrugged. His face lit up just a little. “Great, thanks.” He smiled. “Yeah, no problem.” I said. “I’ll see you in..” “Algebra II.” I finished his sentence. “Yeah, okay. See you then.” He walked away. 

Curiosity got the best of me. I wanted to know what he was hiding. It’s not normal for other groups to come talk to one of us. Especially when they’re alone. It means they had something up their sleeve. What’s the worst that can happen? 

So, I sat there in class. For once, I was paying attention. I wasn’t on my phone. I wasn’t staring off into the distance. I was actually taking notes, answering the questions, y’know.. Participating. It was weird to say the least. I wasn’t sure if I was doing this by myself or if the pills I took were the ones helping me. Whatever it was, I was sure damn proud of myself. It’s been awhile since I could focus in class. Mainly due to Mr. Garrison being a shit teacher, and the fact that I have severe ADHD.. I was happy that I was focusing and getting work done in class. I just knew that homework was going to be super easy. That is if I get it through the day. 

Clyde and Token weren’t texting or calling me, which kind of bothered me. It was unusual for Token not to text me especially if he hasn’t seen me at all. Clyde hasn’t stopped me in the hallways either. Only Stan. My suspicions were rising at this point. Why is Stan talking to me? Where did Clyde and Token go? Craig left me on read? The last one could be just because I left a message that’s hard to reply to, but the other questions I needed answers to. Of course, I shouldn’t focus on that the whole day; I might end up spazzing out because everything’s super bizarre.

Physics was a breeze. I worked with Wendy and Nicole to finish the lab, but once I collected the data, I worked independently. Remind you, I’m not listening to music or anything; I’m just doing all of this on my own. Maybe this day could go well. 

It was now 3rd period; Stan was supposed to be with me. I was at my locker dropping off my books from the previous classes when I saw Stan approach me in the corner of my eye. “Hey, still down to hang out with me?” I asked Stan. “Yeah, to Algebra?” He asked. I nodded and walked with him side by side to our 3rd period. 

Stan sat next to me during class. He was quiet for the most part; he would occasionally turn to me to ask if he solved a problem right. Other than that, it was just me working on my own. I didn’t expect this; I expected Stan to ask questions about my personal life or try to annoy me. I was wrong.

It was 5 minutes before the class ended. Stan turned to me and said, “Hey.. so I know we usually don’t hang out during lunch, but can I uh sit with you? I know Token and Clyde don’t like me, and Craig hates my guts, so do you want to uh maybe sit at the bleachers for lunch?” It was pure word vomit, in my opinion. Almost like it was scripted. “Uh, sure? Are you paying for my lunch?” I joked. “Yeah, haha, I’ll do that.” He smiled. I wasn’t being serious, but hey, free lunch is free lunch. 

The bell rang, and Stan and I were heading to the cafeteria. I didn’t drop off my books because Stan was pulling on my wrist. Like he was in a rush. It was a little concerning, but it’s fine, he probably just wants to beat the lunch line, which we did by the way. He paid for his and my lunch, and we were now sitting on the football bleachers eating our pizzas in silence.   
“Uh, Stan? I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but why are you hanging out with me?” I asked as I took a sip from my thermos. “Uh, no reason, I just wanted to hang out with someone other than Cartman, and like I said, Kenny and Kyle won’t talk to me.” He repeated. That’s right. How could I forget. “Got it, why not ask Butters?” I asked while chewing on my pizza. “He and Kenny are a thing, you know the rule.” Stan replied. A thing? Since when? “Ah, gotcha.” I nodded and took another bite of the pizza. “So.. where’s Craig?” Stan asked. Ding ding ding. I was waiting for that. 

“What do you mean?” I asked. “Well, usually, you’re with Craig, and he’s not around you right now.. So where is he?” He repeated his question. “Uh, well,I don’t know to be honest. I didn’t see him this morning because I walked to school. I usually carpool with Token, Craig and him.” I said. I took another sip from my water. “Oh, I see.. Hey Tweek?” Stan called out. “Yea?” I responded. “When did you know you were gay?” He asked. My heart sunk. Was it that obvious? Did everyone know I was gay? Let alone, gay for Craig? Okay, okay.. Breathe, answer the first question. 

“Uh, well.. I don’t know? I kind of just discovered it on my own.” I lied. “Were you watching porn and you looked at the guy more than the girl?” He asked. “Uh.. no. Why are you asking me this?” I reflected back to him. “Well, oh god, this is embarrassing, but like.. I’m gay. I think?” Stan mumbled. That was unexpected. I can see why he came to me and not Cartman. “Uhm.. Congrats?” I tilted my head and smiled at the confused boy. He smiled back, “Thanks. I knew you wouldn’t judge me.” 

“Why would I judge you? We’re playing for the same team.” I joked. He chuckled. “Yeah, you’re right. Who made you realize it?” Stan asked. “Uh, I think it’s obvious.” I rolled my eyes. “Craig, huh? Dang, that’s crazy. You two are like polar opposites.” He said as he chewed on a carrot. “Opposites attract.” I said. “That is true.” He replied. “What about you? Who made you realize?” I asked. “Uh, Kyle..” Stan rubbed the back of his neck. I knew there was something between the two. They couldn’t be just best friends. Then again, that could be like Craig and I. 

“I guess our situations aren’t so different.” I said. “I guess so.” He smiled again. Stan Marsh, I was wrong about you. You’re full of surprises, and you could be nice to people. It’s just Cartman. 

I felt a buzzing in my pocket. “Hold on, sorry.” I said to Stan as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. “No problem.” He dismissed as he continued to eat. I unlocked my phone and clicked the messages app. 

One new message from Craig: You’ve got a thing for black hair, huh?


	18. -You May Not Be Mad, But I'm Furious-

Craig’s P.O.V.

I stood there in front of the back school doors. I watched Tweek and Stan laugh together. Eat together. It was enough that I had to talk to Kyle today, but Stan talking to Tweek? This was way out of the ballpark. Stan was a playboy. Just like Kenny. Knowing that Kyle had said to me this morning, Stan was trying to get into Tweek’s pants. I just know it. 

I shoved my phone back into my pocket angrily and walked back into the school corridors. To say I’m upset would be an understatement. I was fuming. My face was probably heating up. My fists were curled into tight balls. Nails digging into my palm. I needed to relieve my stress. I wanted to punch something. I wanted to punch someone. I wanted to punch Stan. If I did that, I’d probably scare Tweek away. That’s the last thing I want to do. 

I already scared the poor sporadic blonde by treating him like a fuck buddy. Was this his way of telling me that I was replaceable? That he had moved on? No, that’s not Tweek; he would communicate. Maybe this was all in my head. Maybe I’m just overthinking. Fuck, no. I can’t overthink. That’s too much for me. 

I turned a corner to see Henrietta and Firkle sitting in front of their lockers. They were smoking and mumbled something about being a conformist. I approached them. “Got an extra cig?” I asked. “Yeah, but not for you. What’s with you, Tucker?” Firkle retorted. “Nothing, can I pay you?” I asked. I wanted to light one and get out of the school. “5 bucks.” Henrietta spoke up as she blew a puff of smoke into my face. I took out my wallet and handed Firkle a 5 dollar bill. Henrietta pulled out a cig and handed it to me. I placed the stick at my lips. “Lighter?” I asked. Firkle tossed a black lighter to me, and I lit the stick. I inhaled. “Thanks.” I said as I blew out a puff of smoke. “Yeah, now get out, conformist.” Firkle spoke out. I nodded and walked away from the two goths. 

I made my way to my locker and grabbed my backpack. What’s the harm in skipping school? I had two more periods left, and I could afford the absence. It was Thursday, and I needed to serve my detention tomorrow. Fuck. 

As I made my way to the school exit, I thought to myself. Am I running away from my problems by doing this? Could I just wait and see what Tweek had to say? Am I afraid of confrontation? Am I afraid of the truth? All those questions disappeared as I pushed the metal doors open and walked away from the school. 

Those questions were a problem for another day. I was angry now. I inhaled and blew out a puff of smoke as I strolled down the streets. I had my backpack slung over my shoulder. I had no idea where I was going. I just needed to be anywhere but here. 

I ended up at my house. I didn’t want to go to Stark’s pond. I didn’t want to go to the mall or the movies. I tossed the cigarette onto the sidewalk and smashed it with my foot, making sure the light was out. 

It seems like I wanted to lay down and think. Just like I did this morning on Butters’ floor. Oh boy, I needed to. I wasn’t done thinking about all the possible ways I could’ve emotionally damaged Tweek. I wasn’t done thinking out a plan to put Tweek back together. I wasn’t done thinking at all. I wasn’t ready to go to school and find a new way to distract myself. Whether it be actually paying attention in class or hanging out with Token and Clyde. Both options wouldn’t help me either way. 

As I entered my house, I tossed my backpack onto the couch and ran up to my room. In the process of taking off my shoes, I felt something dripping down my face. Was I crying? Once I put my shoes down, I wiped the liquid off my face and looked at my fingers. I was crying. This was new to me. It’s been a long time since I cried. When I did cry, that was a call for help. I was on my last straw to becoming vulnerable. 

I tossed my beanie onto my bed and crawled into bed while the tears kept falling down my eyes. I wasn’t sniffling or anything; they were just pouring out like a faucet. I laid there. I let my tears fall. I didn’t wipe them; I just let them be. 

There was a heavy weight in my chest. I couldn’t take it anymore. I turned my head to the side and saw Stripe sleeping in his cage. I released a sob. It was a weird sound; almost as if I was choking. That weird sound soon became familiar as I continued to sob for minutes on end. I couldn’t stop; it was the only way of relieving the weight in my chest. 

Eventually, I got used to me crying. All the bottled up emotions I held inside this past week came out in the form of tears. It felt good. I can see why Tweek cries. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone. Especially Tweek. What kind of person was I for hurting someone who’s always been there for me? What kind of person was I for having a girl mask the fact that that I’m gay? What kind of person was I for not accepting the wholehearted truth? I was no longer angry. I was, I’ll admit, sad. 

Although most of the thoughts in my head were just pure speculation and me just over thinking, it still hurt to see that I hurt Tweek and other people in the process. I know I keep saying that I feel terrible for hurting Tweek, but that’s just what it is. I can’t stop thinking about the sad look on his face when I told him those words. I can’t stop thinking about how he cried over me. I can’t stop thinking how he changed literally everything about himself in order for me to like him. I wanted to fix this. I needed to. 

I just don’t know how. Molly probably thinks I’m a horrible ‘boyfriend’. Clyde and Token are probably wondering where I’m at. God, who knows what Tweek is thinking about me. 

I heard a little squeal coming from Stripe’s cage. I looked up from my teary eyes and into his cage. The little guy was sitting up and staring at me. “Hey there buddy.” I sniffled. I sounded sick. I wiped my tears. “How are you doing?” I asked Stripe as I carried him gently out of the cage. “I hope Tricia took care of you.” I smiled and rubbed my finger on his little head. Stripe, well I should say Stripe #4, was Tweek and I’s first purchase together. Well, Tweek bought him, and I picked him out. I’ll never forget the day that I bought Stripe with Tweek; Tweek paid with coins. 

I sat down on my bed and held the little guinea pig in both of my arms. He was sniffing around my hand presumably looking for a treat. I grabbed the treat bag from my dresser and fed him one. “There you go, good boy.” I smiled as I pet his head with my finger. He squealed and laid his body on my right palm. Stripe was going back to sleep. The tears on my face had dried up, and I was just smiling foolishly at Stripe as he fell asleep on my hand. 

Once the little guy fell asleep, I put him back in his cage, locking the little door so he doesn’t escape later on. I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes. I was somewhat at peace. Playing with Stripe somewhat eased my mind, and I was able to take a short nap. 

“.. think he’s dead.” “No he isn’t; he’s sleeping.” “Oh god! He can’t be dead; who am I going to play videogames with!?” “Shut up, Clyde, you’ll wake him up.” Whoever’s voice that was.. Was absolutely correct. I opened my eyes slowly to see 2 faces looking down at me. When my vision cleared up, I saw Tricia and Clyde looking at me with concerned looks on their faces. “W-what? What time is it?” I groaned as I sat up while rubbing my eyes. “8:14.” Token spoke up. He was sitting on the foot of my bed. “Oh, okay.. What are you guys doing here?” I asked. My voice was groggy. 

“We came to check on you; you skipped 4th and 5th period and didn’t answer any of our texts or calls.” Clyde answered. “Yeah, and when I came home, you were dead asleep. You didn’t wake up when I jumped on your bed.” Tricia said. “So you called them over?” I asked. “Yup. You’re awake now, so that’s all that matters. I’ll cover for you. Mom and dad got a call saying that you skipped. I’ll say that you were feeling sick.” Tricia said. “Thanks, how much do-” “Don’t worry, Token paid.” Tricia grinned. “Tricia-” She walked out. 

“Dude, are you sure you’re okay?” Token asked. “Yeah, I’m fine.” I lied. “You’re lying.” Clyde pointed out as he sat on the empty spot next to me. “Your eyes are red, your eye bags are puffy, your cheeks are wet, and your lips are pink. Explain yourself.” Token pointed out. “I was crying.” I admitted. They both looked at each other in shock. 

“Did we hear that right?” Clyde asked. “Yeah, you did.” I groaned as I stretched out my arms. “Oh man, this is going to be a good story.” Token crossed his arms on his chest. I wasn’t going to get out of this, so might as well tell them now before they find out. 

“So.. yeah, now I’m here.. Stuck feeling sad and shitty.. And gay.” I chuckled. “Wait, I’m sorry, you’re gay?” Clyde asked. “For Tweek too.” Token added. I nodded. “Well, first off, Congrats, dude. Welcome to the club.” Token said. “Wait, you’re gay!?” Clyde asked. “Bi, but sure.” Token smiled. “Are we all just coming out at the same time?” Clyde panicked. “I guess so.” I held out my fist to fist bump Token. He returned the gesture. 

“Anyways, what are we going to do about Molly?” Clyde asked as he tried to change the subject. “That’s where I don’t know how to begin.” I said. “I can break the news to her?” Clyde asked. “Break what news exactly? That I’m gay and she made me realize that or that I’m not interested in dating her anymore?” I said. “Latter option.” Clyde said. “Good choice.” Token said. “Let Clyde and I deal with Molly; you deal with Tweek.. You already fucked up good when you sent that text to him this afternoon.” Clyde offered. I nodded, “Thanks guys.” 

“Don’t mention it. Speaking of Tweek has he texted any of you?” Token asked. Clyde shook his head no. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and saw that Tweek and an unknown number had messaged me. Tweek once. Unknown number four times. I opened the unknown number first. 

XXX-XXX-XXXX: Tweek doesn’t like me, dude  
XXX-XXX-XXXX: I just wanted to ask advice from him   
XXX-XXX-XXXX: He’s crying and I don’t know what do do  
XXX-XXX-XXXX: Hello? 

I can assume that was from Stan as it was sent around the time I stormed off. Did Tweek see me? 

Tweek: Do you think that low of me?   
And there it is, folks. I fucked up once again. What a surprise. I groaned as I showed Tweek’s message to Clyde and Token.

“Yikes dude, you’re in some deep shit.” Clyde said. “Yeah, I know that.” I sighed. “Well, you can always get out of it.” Token shrugged. “How?” I asked. Token took my phone from me and proceeded to type. I wanted to peak and see what he was typing, but I trust Token won’t do something dumb. He signalled Clyde to come over and see the text. Once Clyde saw the text, he nodded in approval. Token pressed the send button and handed me my phone back. 

8:53: I’m sorry. I fucked up. You don’t have to forgive me, but just know, I’m truly sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all for reading! I'm super happy that a bunch of people think this book is good :D; I worked really hard on this fanfic during the summer and during school days. For any new readers, I update every Sunday PST; I don't really have a specific time to update because I have a busy schedule, but keep in mind, I'll always try to update every Sunday. Thank you again for reading <3


	19. -Let's Just Cut The Bullshit And Talk-

Tweek’s P.O.V.

The hot water was trickling down my back; if I stayed longer, I’d have red streaks decorated on my pale skin. I wanted to stay longer; this was the most comfortable I’ve ever been. I could’ve gotten soap in my eyes, but I’m enjoying this. I stood there with my head down, looking at the white tile that dawned my shower. Pinkish soap suds were apparent and cried out to me to be cleaned. “I’ll clean my shower tomorrow.” I spoke to myself. I’ll need to set a reminder. With that in mind, I turned around to quickly rinse any soap on my face and body. After I was done, I turned the faucet off. 

Once I dried myself completely, I wrapped the towel around my waist and entered my room while holding my dirty clothes in my hands. I tossed them into a laundry basket, and I dressed up in my green pajamas. When I reached out to my phone, I heard a little ding, notifying me that I had a new message. It was 8:54, who could possibly text me at this time? I swiped my screen open and clicked on the Messages app. “Craig.” I whispered to myself. 

Craig: I’m sorry. I fucked up. You don’t have to forgive me, but just know, I’m truly sorry

I was in shock. Awe? I don’t know. Earlier, he was mad at me for hanging out with Stan. Now, he’s sorry? Should I be upset at him for switching up on me like that? How could I respond to this? Is there even a way to respond to this? I sat there, head down, looking at my phone, and little bits of water dripping from my hair to my floor. 

It had been a good 5 minutes of me staring at his text. The little typing bar was annoying me; I truly had no idea how to respond to his text. I could be soulless and text him a simple “K” or I could forgive him and say “I forgive you”. Either options would make him seem like a bad guy, and he’s not. Even though he hurt me, he at least owned up to it by trying to text me a sorry. Granted, he could’ve said it in person, but I think him seeing me and Stan together might’ve ticked him off. I could see why it would. 

At 9:02, I sent him a message. 

9:02: Can we talk in real life? I’m tired of sending cryptic messages back and forth. 

Our messages weren’t cryptic, they were more so vague. I mean think about it, we’ve just been texting short answer texts that don’t solve any of our problems. Sure, I can handle the messages, but how long will it take till we talk about what’s wrong. A part of me wants to be the one to approach him, but another part of me wants him to approach me. I’m scared that he won’t want to talk to me. Did I scare him off? Probably not. 

I put my phone down as soon as I sent that text message. If I kept waiting for a reply, I’d get hopeful. Well, it depends on the reply. One of the choices would be Craig takes up on my offer to talk and we sort things out. The other, well.. He doesn’t take up the offer and we keep playing this cat and mouse game. 

As soon as I put my phone down, I dried my hair again. Right, I was getting ready for bed. I didn’t have any homework to complete as I’ve finished it during school. I guess now I have time to rest.. For once. Maybe, I can pick up a comic. Oh, oh, maybe I should start drawing again. My thinking was interrupted by my phone ringing. Without checking the caller ID, I picked up the phone. “Hello?” I called out. “Hey, Tweek, it’s me, Stan. I need your advice.” The voice called out. 

“Oh hi Stan, what’s up?” I asked as I laid down in bed. I guess comic books and drawing can wait. “I thought about what you said earlier.. You know before-” “You mean when I said to follow your heart?” I asked. “Yeah, yeah that one. At first, I thought you were just being sarcastic or quoting those stupid Disney films, but I realized how right you were.” Stan said. “Well, what do you need advice on?” I asked. “How do I convince Kyle I like him?” He asked. I chuckled. “Well, first of all, you can’t convince anyone you like them. You just gotta prove it.” I said. “Prove it how?” He asked. “Well, for starters, I’m assuming you already know the things he’s into?” I asked. “Duh, he’s my super best friend.” Stan said. I could practically hear the smile in his voice. “Okay then, well.. Why don’t you do something publicly?” I suggested. “I’m not sure what you’re getting at.” Stan said. 

Stan was super clueless.. To like everything. “Like.. buy him a whole ass bouquet of flowers and a huge stuffed animal of his favorite animal?” I suggested. “Kyle would kill me if I did that.” Stan said. “Isn’t that the goal?” I asked. “No, the goal is for him to know that I like him.” He answered. “Well, first off, why do you need to do that? Did you do something to make him doubt?” I asked. “Maybe.” He responded. “I’m not even going to ask.” I said. “Good.” He said. “Well, okay. Let’s see. You could always just do something at one of your football games.” I said. “You’re right. I can.. Hmm.. I’ll think about it. Thanks, dude.” He said. “Don’t mention it.” I said. With that, he hung up. 

Was I expecting Stan to call? No. I was more so expecting Craig, but whatever. And so, I laid there. Phone in my left hand and my eyes looking at the ceiling. It was peaceful. I didn’t hear from Stan for the rest of the night. I guess he figured out something. I wonder what it could be. 

It was still pretty early. It was 10:34. I couldn’t go to sleep yet, so I decided on picking up a pen and paper. It took a bit for me to pick between comic books and drawing, but I decided to draw. Whenever I draw, I let my hands take control. I don’t really think about what I’m doing. Overthinking ruins my art. That’s probably why I dropped it in the first place. Now, I think I’m in a good part of my life where I can just do things without having to think about it in the first place. 

As I drew, my mind felt like it was at ease. The voice in my head disappeared. Well, it's more like.. Settled down. It only pops up whenever I do small things. When I was showering, it was telling me to make sure I rinse out the shampoo, so it doesn’t get in my eyes. Other than that, it didn’t impact all of my decisions. It just.. Sat there.   
An hour passed by, I felt my hand cramp up. I guess that’s it for today. I stacked the pieces of paper on top of each other and put them in a neat stack at the corner of my desk. I got up from my desk chair and walked to my bed. 

As I got myself situated on my bed, I turned to face my mirror. Nothing new, just me. The mess of blonde on my head. My green sheets, blanket, and pillow cases. My eyes trailed underneath my bed. I felt my heart rate increase. It’s not like I believe that there’s a monster under my bed; it’s just that it’s dark underneath there. My eyes stopped when I saw a familiar blue cloth peeking under my bed. 

Maybe it’s my imagination, but curiosity got the best of me. I slipped out of my sheets and knelt on to the floor. “Don’t be scared, it’s just your bed, Tweek.” I reassured myself. I bent down and lifted up my blanket just a little bit. My free hand reached out to grab the blue cloth. It was soft. It felt familiar. 

I don’t think I’ve ever recalled a time where I wore blue. I’ve always worn green, white, tan, any color but blue. I tugged on the cloth and pulled it towards me. I sat up and examined it. It was a sleeve. A long sleeve. I pulled the rest of the sleeve and looked at the whole piece of clothing in front of me. It was Craig’s sweater. 

Craig’s sweater had been under my bed this whole time. I don’t know for how long, but it was there. Well, it’s in front of me now. Questions flooded my mind as I lifted the slightly bigger sweater in front of me. Why haven’t I noticed this before? 

I placed the blue sweater on my lap and sat there in awe. Did he leave it here on purpose? When did he leave it here? What am I going to do with this? Is this the universe telling me to reach out to him? 

Instead of going to sleep, I sat there on the floor with Craig’s sweater on my lap. I started to tear up. I really missed Craig. I missed everything that we did and pretty much everything about him. Yeah, sure, he did hurt me big time. But, I’m sure he’ll find it within himself to change. Whether it be for me, Molly, or for himself. Craig’s like that.. I think. 

I didn’t know what came over me. Suddenly, I was in bed wearing Craig’s sweater. It was like he never left. His scent was still prominent on the sweater. The sweater itself was a little baggy on me. Only because he was taller and buffer than me, of course. His sweater had holes on the wrist part mainly due to the fact that Craig loved picking at the loose threads. There were cigarette ashes and marks. I hope those weren’t recent, but I can’t stop him. It was his choice to smoke at the end of the day. I knew about it, but he kept acting as if I didn’t know and would hide it. I just didn’t bring up my concerns to him because it wasn’t any of my business anyway. 

I was torturing myself. But, I couldn’t help it. Surely, you’d understand. I wasn’t crying. I was just laying there with Craig’s sweater wrist pressed against my lips. Breathe in. Breathe out. 

I missed Craig. I hope he finds it within himself to change for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm super happy that a lot of you are enjoying this book. I really put my heart and time into this <3.. I've been really busy with college applications, and I haven't been able to writer later chapters of the book, so if I just randomly do not upload on a Sunday, you know why. Please be patient with me; I'm trying <3
> 
> On the bright side, I have only a couple more applications to submit, soooo.. I'll be writing soon. I have like one more ready to go chapter, so I hope that I'll be able to write the other one in time. Thank you for reading :D


	20. -Let Me Fix Myself First-

Craig’s P.O.V. 

Can we talk in real life? I’m tired of sending cryptic messages back and forth. 

Was I ready to talk to Tweek? No. Not at all. I wasn’t going to talk to him until I had the best version of myself that he deserves. As far as I know, Molly still thinks that we’re still together. Despite me not talking to her for days. It was now 9:30. I didn’t want to leave Tweek on read, but I genuinely had no idea what to say. 

Clyde and Token stayed over. They were knocked out. Token on the foot of my bed and Clyde on my other side. I laid there staring at my screen. What did Tweek mean by cryptic messages? On my end, our messages were just vague or not clear, but not cryptic. Was that how he felt? I’m not going to invalidate his feelings. If he felt the messages were cryptic, then that’s how he sees it. 

I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I wanted to talk to Tweek and fix shit out, but I haven’t even solved the Molly situation. I’m not the type to plan things out either. Sure, I like doing everything in a routinely manner, but this was out of the blue. I wasn’t sure where I needed to start. 

Should I come out to my parents first? Tricia? Or should I talk to Molly and break up with her? I had to idea where to start. I took Butters’ advice into consideration, but it really just ended up with me asking myself the same questions. I turned off my phone. 

The hallway light was open. Tricia is still awake. Usually, when the hallway light is on, one of my family members is still awake. One of them being Tricia. I slowly got up from bed and walked towards her room. I was right. Under her door, her room light was still open. I pressed my ear to her door and heard the faint keyboard sounds coming from her phone. Before I knocked, I looked at my parents’ room door. Lights were off. I knocked on Tricia’s door softly.   
The keyboard clicking sounds halted as she, what I’m assuming, got off from her bed and walked towards her door. I pulled back a little bit. She opened the door slowly and peeked her head out the door frame. 

“What?” She whispered. “Can I talk to you?” I whispered back. “Is it important?” She asked. “‘Life changing’ important.” I smiled softly. “Come in.” She was curious. I could tell. I walked into her room. Her room was a lavender-pink color. It sort of gave me a headache to look at. “Sit.” She pointed at her bed. I sat at the foot of her bed and faced her. She sat criss-crossed applesauce at the head of her bed and faced me. “What’s going on?” She asked. 

I took a deep breath. “Don’t judge me or tell mom or dad.” I breathed out. “I won’t. This must be really important.” Tricia held her pinky out. One thing about my sister is that her pinky promises are real. It shows that it’s serious and she won’t tell a soul. I locked our pinkies. 

I looked at her. My mouth felt dry and my breath hitched in my throat. Fuck it. “Tricia, I’m gay.” I blurted out. I looked at her face again. She just sat there. “You think I didn’t know that already?” She asked. “Huh?” I was confused. She knew? I didn’t tell her anything. 

“Craig, I know you’re gay.. For Tweek specifically. Even if you said that 4th grade was just to make the town happy, I know damn well that’s a lie. Tweek makes you happy. Vice versa. I’m glad you came to a realization.” Tricia said. Another thing about Tricia, she’s very smart for her age. Don’t know whether she got it from me or from my mom, but it’s definitely not from my dad. “Are you mad?” I asked. “No, I’m not mad. I’m happy that you found it out yourself. And anyone with a brain would know that you hate Molly with a passion.” Tricia rolled her eyes. “You aren’t wrong.” I said. “But, we live in South Park, so people with brains here are limited.” She said. “True.” I nodded. “So, what are you gonna do now?” She asked. 

I sighed. “I don’t know where to start. This was the first step of my plan, but honestly, I’m making this up as I go.” I said. “Well, why don’t you start by coming out to our parents. If anything, it’ll be easy. Dad doesn’t listen to anything we say and mom will probably be very supportive of you. Nothing to really worry about. If things go AWOL, I can deal with it. I got your back.” She smiled. “Really? I don’t have to pay you?” I asked. “No, you don’t because something about you paying me to help you come out seems homophobic to me.” She giggled. I rolled my eyes. “Okay, I guess I can start there.” I said. “I have detention tomorrow.” I sighed. 

“Ah, yeah. I know. Actually, Kyle told me to tell you that Mackey let you go.” Tricia said. “What? Why?” I asked. “Something about using that time to get Cartman some help.” She shrugged. That was convenient. “Don’t worry, mom and dad know about the change. It was just you who didn’t know.” She said. I smiled. “How much did Token pay you?” I asked as I was changing the subject. “50 bucks.” She shrugged. “What!? That’s a lot.” I said. “Not to him. He carries fat stacks in his wallet.” Tricia said. “Well, it’s Token.” I said. “Exactly. Now, if there isn’t anything else I can help you with in the meantime, get out.” She pointed at her door. I got up from her bed and ruffed her hair. “Love you, trash.” I said. “Love you too, fucker.” She replied. 

I walked out of her room. There was a small weight lifted from my chest when I came out to her. That’s one thing down and ready to go. Despite having Tricia’s support, I still needed time to come out to my parents. Granted, yes, it’ll be easy because of what Tricia deducted. It was still a hard thing for me to come to terms with. I’ve been pushing the idea that I was this straight guy for most of my life, so finding out that I’m gay, especially for Tweek, is new to me. Sure, a lot of people could’ve seen this coming, but I didn’t. 

I walked back to my room. Tomorrow is a new day. I don’t have detention, and I’m ready to start bettering my life and myself. I laid down back next to Clyde and picked up my phone from my pillow. 

10:21: I’ll talk to you when I’m ready

My alarm was blaring. I heard the two boys on my bed groan as the alarm kept chiming.   
I slammed my palm against the button and groaned. “Rise and shine, dudes.” I sighed as I sat up in my bed. “More sleep.” Clyde begged. Token smacked a pillow on Clyde’s face. “Ow, fuck. Okay. I’m up.” Clyde sat up. Token stretched out his legs as I turned my body to face the mirror. A new day, a new beginning. I can fix this. 

“I think my eyes are deceiving me.” Token rubbed his eyes while looking at me. “What?” I asked. “You’re smiling.” Clyde poked my cheek. “No, I’m not.” I said rubbing my cheek. “You so are. What’s got you so happy?” Token asked, smiling at me. “I’m starting to become a better man, boys.” I smiled at Token. “Oh? How so?” Clyde asked as he punched my arm lightly. “Well, for starters, I came out to Tricia last night.” I said. They both looked at each other and clapped. “Oh good for you dude, you’re pulling up your big boy pants.” Token patted my shoulder. “Shut up.” I rolled my eyes. “No, but seriously, we’re proud of you, Craig. It’s not easy coming to terms with your sexuality.” Clyde said. “You know, for once, I actually agree with Clyde on this one.” Token said. “Same. Well, who’s cleaning up first?” I asked. “I am!” Clyde chimed. 

After the boys and I got ready for school, we headed downstairs and proceeded to make a quick breakfast. Clyde was whining about how early it was and that he could squeeze in at least another 20 minutes of sleep. Token, of course, dragged Clyde down to make breakfast. Tricia was downstairs at the dining table munching on cereal and scrolling through her phone. “Hey broski.” Tricia greeted me. “Sup, trash.” I smiled and ruffled her hair. Clyde and Token sat at the table. I turned to look at them with a confused face. “Well, this isn’t our house.. Nor do we know how to cook…” Clyde reasoned. 

“Fine, you’re having cream cheese and toast.” I rolled my eyes. “Works for me.” The boys chimed. I headed towards the cabinets and fished for the bread. As I was placing the bread in the toaster, Tricia was putting her bowl in the sink. “You coming out tonight at dinner?” She asked as she chewed on her last bite of her cereal. “Maybe, we’ll see.” I shrugged as I turned the dial on the toaster. “Let me know the deal because I wanna make sure mom doesn’t lash out on you.” Tricia winked and walked away while typing on her phone. I smiled softly and turned my attention back to the toaster. 

As we sat at the table, eating our toast and sipping on orange juice, it felt weird. Tweek wasn’t there. There were usually four of us. Well there were six, Jimmy used to be a part of our group until he left us for Cartman’s group. Then, Cartman’s group ditched Jimmy. Honestly, I don’t know where he went after that. I should probably text him to see if he’s alive. Back to Tweek, it was funny though. No matter what I thought of, it always goes back to Tweek. I guess he just has that big of an impact in my life. 

Once we finished up breakfast, Token offered to drive to the convenient store to get some snacks for lunch. I didn’t have enough stuff to make sandwiches, and this was our only option. I grabbed my backpack and slipped on my shoes. Clyde was on my couch complaining about his missed sleep. It was still fairly early, but Clyde, being the lazy and whiny person he is, held us back for a bit. 

“Clyde, if I let you sleep in my car, would you shut up?” Token offered. “Fine! Don’t get mad if I drool everywhere though.” Clyde pouted. “Good enough for me.” Token sighed. Clyde grumbled as he put on his shoes and backpack. I opened the front door and made my way to Token’s car. 

Within a few minutes of our car ride, Clyde managed to fall asleep. There was a peaceful silence between Token and I. Granted, the silence was there because we didn’t want to wake up Clyde. Once we parked in the convenience store parking lot, Token looked at me and handed me a 50 dollar bill. “Go get us lunches, I’ll stay in here, so Clyde doesn’t get grumpy that we went in without him. Get me an iced coffee, please.” Token commanded. “Got it.” I said as I took the money and shoved it in my sweater pocket. 

I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of Token’s car. I fixed my beanie and walked towards the store. Once I entered the store, I was hit with a fresh scent of coffee and bread. I made my way to the packed sandwich isle and picked out sandwiches for the three of us. I knew that Token only liked to eat sourdough sandwiches, and I knew that Clyde didn’t care as long as it didn’t have any tomatoes or pickles. The kid eats pizza, but can’t handle tomatoes. He’s picky to say the least. I just picked a tuna sandwich on wheat bread. Then, I made my way to the chips. I picked out the chips that they would’ve liked, and I grabbed two chip bags for me because, hey, if Token gives you the money, you get to spend it on whatever you’d like. 

I went to grab some drinks for the three of us. Of course, I grabbed Token his iced coffee, and I grabbed Clyde his gatorade. I settled for water because I wasn’t in the mood to drink soda or anything else. That’s when I heard chatter from the other aisle. “What would Craig say about you and Bradley?” Someone spoke. Me? Craig me? Well, there’s only one other Craig in South Park and that’s me. I could be wrong though. “Relax, Bebe. Craig’s not going to know, and if anything, he’s the one not communicating with me; I could just simply say I didn’t know that we were still together.” The other voice spoke. That voice sounded familiar; my curiosity was going to be the death of me. 

I peeked into the aisle and turned my eyes to where I heard the voices. I knew one of them was Bebe, but what I didn’t know was the other person was Molly. Molly was cheating on me? With Bradley? Okay, I’ll admit. It sucks to be cheated on, but a big part of me wasn’t hurt only because I’ve been wanting an excuse to break up with Molly. Now, I have a proper excuse; I can do it. I don’t even need to come out to her! That means she won’t out me; I see this as a win. 

I pulled my head back and grabbed whatever else I needed for lunch. I made my way to the cashier and grabbed a pack of gum from the display. As the cashier rang me up, I couldn’t help but smile. Things were going in the right direction. “It’ll be 20.76.” The cashier spoke. I handed him the 50 that Token had given me and kept my hand out for the change. When the cashier gave me the change, I grabbed the bagged items and walked out of the store. From where I was walking, Clyde was still knocked out on the passenger seat and Token was on his phone. 

I knocked on the backseat passenger door and stepped in once Token unlocked the car. “Got lunch?” Token asked. “Yes, sir.” I held the bag up a little bit and buckled up my seatbelt. “Good, I saw Molly and Bebe enter the store. You good?” Token asked. “Yeah, turns out she’s cheating on me with Bradley.” I shrugged. “Yikes, I mean, it works in your favor at least you don’t have to explain to her as to why you’re breaking up with her.” Token shrugged back. “Exactly what I was thinking.” I said. 

“Ready to go to school?” Token asked. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” I said. I meant it. I was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I almost forgot to post, smh. I've been super busy with school stuff, butttt I'm going on Thanksgiving break soon, so I think I'll be able to write more. Fingers crossed; college apps are draining the hell out of me. 
> 
> Thank you for the overwhelming and endless amounts of support on this fanfic! It really means a lot to me; I always look forward to reading comments <3 I'll see you all in the next chapter. I love you!!


	21. -I Hate The Silence Now-

Tweek’s P.O.V. 

The fact that Craig wanted to talk after he was ready.. Irritated me, to say the least. I was beginning to become impatient. I wanted to solve this now, but I knew that, with Craig, I needed to be patient. Craig can’t handle or process emotions as quick as me.. Or anyone, in fact. That’s not even an insult; he admitted it himself. 

I was at my locker, unloading my books into the metal cabinet. A lot of things were going through my mind, mostly about Craig; I couldn’t help it. What’s going to happen today? What’s going to happen at lunch? Who am I sitting with at lunch? Do Clyde and Token hate me? Agh, so many things. I can feel the voice in my head getting up and trying to talk to me, but I suppressed the voice by slamming my locker door shut. 

There was no way in hell, I would let that voice control me again. I'm a better person now; I’m in control of myself and emotions. 

“Hey Tweek!” I heard someone call out. I turned my head to the voice; it was Stan. “Hey, what’s up?” I asked while smiling a bit. “I took your advice, and I’m taking Kyle to the movies this weekend!” Stan smiled widely. “Hey! That’s good for you.” I cheered. “Thanks, it took a while cause I kept throwing up..” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Of course you did.” I chuckled and rolled my eyes. “What class do you have?” Stan asked. “English, first..” I answered, “you?” “I have Physics first.” Stan said. “I see, I see. Well, I’ll see you around?” I asked. “Hey, hey no, since you helped me, I’ll take you to English.” He smiled. “But.. that’s like.. Far from Physics.” I reasoned. “Eh, I can take the walk.” He pushed. “Well, okay then.” I said. 

Stan and I walked through the busy hallways of school. Once the crowd got bigger, Stan started to walk in front of me. I just knew that I was going to get lost. Stan was in front of me by two people. I didn’t think he’d notice that I was far behind him, but he did. He grabbed my wrist softly and pulled me in front of him. It was like Craig and I all over again, but this time, it was with Stan, and I didn’t have an enormous crush towards him. 

Stan basically shoved everyone that blocked our way. In a matter of seconds, I was at my English class. “Here we are, whew. I don’t know how you do it.” Stan chuckled. “Usually, Craig does it for me.” I admitted. “Oh I see.” Stan nodded, “Well, I’ll see you later?” I nodded. “See ya, Stan.” I smiled and walked into the classroom. 

It was nice of Stan to walk me to class, but eventually, I was going to have to learn how to shove people on my own without feeling bad. I don’t know why I do feel bad for shoving people in the hallway; it’s not like they do that too. I digress. As I made my way to an empty seat and sat down, I noticed that a family patch of blonde hair sat in front of me.. Butters. My heart stopped for a little. 

Did I feel bad? Why did my heart drop? Was it because things happened between Kenny and I? I was overthinking again; I couldn’t let that happen, so I just prepared for class by taking out my notebooks and pencils. It seemed like the class was never going to actually start. The bell didn’t ring yet, and students were still walking in and finding their seats. Was I too early? No, I can’t be. I saw people in their seats. Breathe. 

I sighed softly and took out a blue and a black pen and placed it at the side of my notebook. Once the bell rang, the beating heart in my chest slowed down to a normal pace. I continued class with ease. 

As I walked out of first period and made my way to my locker, I saw Kenny waiting at the door for Butters. Assuming that he’s going to walk him to his next period. When I saw Kenny at the corner of my eye, I felt a little tipsy. It was like all of our memories rushed into my head all at once. I didn’t pay much attention to those thoughts; I focused on not getting trampled in the hallway. 

Once I put my English stuff back in my locker, I felt someone tap my shoulder. “Hey, Tweek?” The person called out. I turned to face an all too familiar looking face. Craig. I was appalled. Craig was talking to me. Well not talking to me, but tapping my shoulder. I thought he said he wasn’t ready yet. Was he that fast to pick up on emotions now? Was this even Craig? I should really stop overthinking and say something, but I couldn’t say anything. My voice was stuck in my throat. I couldn’t even open my mouth. I just stood there staring at him like a deer in the headlights. “Tweek?” He called out again. I shook my head a little bit. 

“Uhm, yes?” I asked. “Do you mind if I take you to the next class?” He offered. Well, okay. I’ll be honest, I thought he was going to talk to me about what was going on between us, but I guess I’ll take it. “Uhm, I don’t mind.” I smiled. “Great.” He smiled back and stepped back so I could get in front of him. The whole time walking to Physics felt tense; it wasn’t the usual walk that Craig and I usually do. Sure, he was still behind me and shoving past ignorant students, but it felt different. I knew why, but I guess the both of us didn’t bother to try and clear the air. 

As much as I wanted to talk about how he broke my heart when he wanted to use me as a boy toy, I couldn’t. He had to be the one to initiate the conversation; after all, he’s the reason why we’re in this mess. Before I knew it, I was at the front of the Physics door. “Uh, I’ll see you around?” I asked. “I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out during lunch at the field? Just you and I?” Craig asked. Was he going to take that moment to try and talk to me? Regardless, I should still take up the offer. “Yeah, I’m down.” I accepted. “Thank you, I’ll wait for you after Algebra.” He smiled. His smile was enough for me to forgive him, but I couldn’t. I needed to hear him actually be sorry for something he was wrong for. I nodded in reply and walked into Physics. 

The room was semi- filled. Students were still walking in when I walked in, so I just tried to find a seat that was okay for me. I needed to focus during Physics. I wasn’t failing, but the fact that Craig and I are going to be talking at lunch and that Craig talked to me just now.. Will definitely freak me out if I don’t focus on something other than that. Luckily, it was easy for me to focus in class because I actually enjoyed Physics. I think I’ve said this before. Nevertheless, my opinion of her and her class still stands. You know what, I’m just going to keep listening instead of thinking about other things besides Physics or else I’d get distracted. 

Physics went by like a breeze. I even got my homework done in that class, which I always do, but it’s nice that I was able to accomplish it again today. “HEY TWEEK!” I heard a voice yell out. “JEEZ!” I screeched. It seemed like everyone wanted to talk to me today. “Chill, chill. It’s just me.. Clyde.” I turned around and faced the brown-haired crybaby. “Oh.. Hi Clyde.” I breathed out. “Don’t scare me like that.” I said smiling. “Sorry bout that, want me to walk you to Algebra?” Clyde offered. “Uh. Sure?” I said sceptically. I was confused. Why was everyone, well everyone I knew, offering me to walk with them to my next period. Did they not have their own classes to go to? Did they even go to class? Breathe. 

It was normal for Clyde to walk me to class anyway, so I shouldn’t really worry about that. “So.. how’s everything? I feel like we haven’t talked in a while.” Clyde started the conversation. “Uhm, nothing’s new. Everything’s alright.” I responded. “What about you? What’s new?” I asked. “I came out to Token and Craig.” Clyde smiled. “I thought you already did?” I asked. “I probably already did, but.. Guess what?” He asked. “Hmm?” I looked at him while walking. “Token’s bi.” Clyde admitted. “Did you just out him?” I asked. “Ah shit. Oh fuck. I feel terrible now! I didn’t mean to do that.” He groaned. “Chill, chill. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. It’s me.” I reassured him. “Besides, you didn’t tell the whole school, so I’m sure it’s okay.” He nodded. “Okay, I’m not going to do that again, I feel shitty.” He chuckled. “You’re fine, Clyde.” I smiled. “Well, here we are. I’ll see you around?” Clyde asked. “Mhm! I’ll see you around.” I said and walked into Algebra. 

It was sort of a surprise to hear that Token came out as bi. I don’t have a say in it because it’s Token, but huh, what a surprise. Sort of. Anyways, I made my way into an empty seat and got ready for class. In the corner of my eye, I saw someone wearing orange sit next to me. I turned my head just slightly to see Kenny sitting there playing with the sleeve of his parka. Okay, don’t panic. You’re fine, Tweek.   
I turned my head back and looked down at my desk. My notebook and Algebra book was opened and ready to be written in. I pulled out a couple of pencils and my pink eraser. As I got my supplies ready, the class started. “Hey Tweek, can I borrow a pencil? You seem to have extra.” Kenny spoke up. From my peripheral, I could see Kenny smiling. “Uhm, yea.” I handed him a pencil and smiled back softly. “Thanks, Tweekers.” He said as he took the pencil. Tweekers. I haven’t heard that in a while. 

Nevertheless, I didn’t let that interaction with Kenny distract me in math. I had a goal of finishing my homework during class, so I can do other stuff after school. What does the other stuff entail? I don’t know yet, I’ll probably draw or bake. If I bake, I should try to make a cake with buttercream frosting or I should make dinner for mom and dad. All of my plans sounded great, but in order for me to get to that, I should get my work done during class. 

Algebra went by fast. I got my homework done, so I’ll be able to pursue the plans that I wanted to do after school. I walked out of the classroom to see Craig leaning against the wall. Ah shit, I forgot that I had agreed to hang out with Craig during lunch. “Ready for lunch?” Craig asked. “Mhm!” I smiled. Was I scared? Yes. Without a doubt. 

Craig and I walked to the cafeteria and waited in line. “Are we sitting with Clyde and Token or-” “It’s just you and I. Remember?” Craig recalled. Shit, did I forget? “Uhm, sorry.. Brain’s mixed up, but I don’t mind hanging out with you.” I reassured him. He nodded. We moved up a bit, and I grabbed a tray with chicken wings and a small salad. At the corner of my eye, I noticed that Craig didn’t grab a tray. “Did you buy lunch already?” I asked him as I grabbed an apple juice box. “Yeah, Token, Clyde, and I went to the store in the morning.” Craig said as he grabbed an orange juice bottle. I paid for the both of us and followed Craig to the outside of the cafeteria. It felt awkward having to carry the tray outside of the cafeteria. 

As if he read my mind, Craig grabbed my tray and walked to the field. He pushed the metal door open with his elbow and held it open for me. “Thank you.” I smiled. “No problem.” He smiled back and continued to walk to the bleachers. Once we found a bench, he sat down and placed my tray on the bench. I sat down and placed my backpack at my feet. Craig placed my tray on my lap slowly. 

“So..” “Look, I’m not going to waste your time, but I’m sorry. I’m sorry for treating you as if you were some fuck buddy. I’m sorry for assuming that you were with Stan. I’m sorry for fucking you over. I’m not even going to blame it on the fact that I don’t know how to deal with my emotions. I’m going to blame it on myself. I understand if you can’t forgive me-” I couldn't listen to him anymore. He was rambling, but all I needed to hear was that he was sorry. I kissed him. I leaned over my tray and kissed him. 

“I forgive you.” I said as I pulled away. I wasn’t sure if that’s what he wanted me to do or if he wanted to be kissed, but it happened. He was quiet. I started to freak out and spilled my tray over. “Ah fuck.” I whispered. I stood up and grabbed my bag. “I’m-” Craig stood up as well and turned my face to face him. “I love you, Tweek. I always did and always will.” He admitted. Holy. Fuck. What do I say? What do I say? 

I took a breath. “What about Molly?” I asked. His face softened and he pulled his hands away. “I have that handled Tweek.” He said. “I-i’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that.” I froze. “It’s okay. It’s a reasonable question.” He smiled at my tensity. “You sure?” I asked. “Of course, it is. Don’t worry your little blonde head.” He caressed my face. I nodded. “I won’t.” I smiled. “Good.” He placed a kiss on my hair. 

God, I could fall in love with him again. Well to say that would mean that I fell out of love. I didn’t, so.. I can say that I fell deeper in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This book is almost done! I've made the decision to end at 25 chapters, but don't worry there will be a happy ending for our boys!! I was debating on whether or not I wanted a happy or angsty ending, but I chose happy.. sooo, I hope you stay tuned :D
> 
> I love you all so much; thank you for reading my book! <3


	22. -Is This Peace?-

Craig’s P.O.V.

I stood there with Tweek’s soft face in my hands. He wasn’t shaking; he was just staring at me, and I staring back at him. “HEY! STOP BEING GAY!” I turned my head quickly to see Token and Clyde laughing their asses off. I flipped them off. “WE WEREN’T BEING GAY!” Tweek retorted. “YEA YOU WERE.” Token called back. I looked at the blonde next to me and he returned his gaze. We both smiled at each other and ran down the benches to Token and Clyde. They weren’t expecting us running down because the next thing they knew is that Tweek and I were on top of them. 

Tweek was laughing on top of Clyde, and I was on top of Token giving him a noogie. “AH AH TWEEK STOP! YOU’RE GONNA MAKE ME FART!” Clyde cried out. “Craig! My hair, my hair!” Token struggled against my grip. I pulled away from Token and stood up. “UNCLE! UNCLE!” Clyde cried. I could hear that Clyde was on the brink of sobbing. Tweek pulled away from Clyde and stood up while brushing himself off. “Don’t fuck with us.” Tweek giggled. “T-tweek almost made me cry.” Clyde sniffled. “Awe baby Clyde, my wittle baby.” Tweek mocked him. “Token!! Tweek is making me sad!” Clyde said. “Oh hush, you’re a grown boy.” Token brushed Clyde off. “You guys are so mean.” Clyde whimpered. “Yeah yeah, tough it out.” Token huffed. Tweek emitted another giggle. 

“So everything good between the two of you now?” Token asked as he brushed the grass from himself. “Yeah, I suppose.” I said. “Mhm!” Tweek reassured Token. “Good, I didn’t know how much longer I could take with just 3 of us.” Token smiled and punched Tweek’s arm lightly. “Did you tell Tweek yet?” I asked Token. At first, he gave me a look of confusion until he realized what I meant. “Oh well, Tweek, I’m bi.” Token admitted again. “Oh I know.” Tweek smiled. “What? How?” Token asked. Tweek’s gaze turned to Clyde. Clyde is still on the floor rubbing at his eyes. “You fucker. You outed me?” Token frowned. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!” Clyde brought his hands to his face as a block. “I’m not going to hit you. I just wanted it to be a surprise.” Token whined. “Oh come on Token, it’s okay! Welcome to the club!” Tweek hugged Token tightly. “Aren’t you gay though?” Token rubbed the back of his head. “Yes, but I meant the.. Gay.. sorta gay club.” Tweek smiled. “Yeah, welcome buddy.” I punched his arm lightly. “You already welcomed me.” Token rolled his eyes. “Another welcome wouldn’t hurt you.” I said shrugging.

Tweek helped Clyde from the ground. “Well, what now?” Token asked. Just like on cue, the school’s fire alarm went off. “Holy shit.” Clyde flinched. “What the fuck?” Tweek clinged onto my arm. “I didn’t think Nathan would do it.” Token chuckled. “What do you mean?” Tweek squeaked. “Nathan and Mimsy went around saying that they were going to pull the fire alarm to get some girl’s attention.” Token clarified. “How do you know?” I asked Token. “I was one of the people that they told.” Token said. “Wait, I only saw you and Mimsy in the bathroom?” Clyde asked. “It was a weird time.” Token sighed. “Well, I’ll go get mine and Tweek’s bags. Go head to the car.” I said. “Sir, yes, sir!” Tweek saluted jokingly. I chuckled and headed to the bleachers. 

It was nice knowing that Tweek and I were fine now. Now, the next big issue is Molly, and well, coming out to my parents, but that should be fairly easy since Tricia’s on my side. Molly should be easy too since I caught her saying that she was cheating on me. It was just the matter of the conversation happening sooner than later. As I walked towards Token’s car, students were fleeing out the school with their friends. Once I got to Token’s car, he unlocked the doors,and I stepped in. I put Tweek’s bag on top of mine on the middle seat. “So where to?” Token asked. “The mall?” Clyde asked. “Sure, you good with that?” Token looked back and asked Tweek and I. Instead of replying by voice, we both just nodded. “Sheesh, you make up after a fight and you suddenly become clones of each other..” Token smiled, “I’m teasing.” He pulled out of the driveway slowly. 

“Why are you so slow?” Clyde complained. “Chill, chill. Students are running all over the place.” Token sighed. Once he finally pulled out of the driveway, he drove to the mall. The ride was going to be somewhat long. Only because the nicest mall around here was in North Park. That was okay with me though; I was with Tweek. We weren’t talking, but being able to feel his presence next to me put all my worries to peace. 

Within 15 minutes to our drive, Clyde had fallen asleep and Token was yelling at the cars in front of us. He made the decision to use the freeway instead of the sidestreet. Not the brightest idea because it was rush hour. “Token, don’t yell too loud, Clyde might wake up.” Tweek reasoned. “Sorry, sorry. That would be more of an issue than these stupid fucking drivers.” Token groaned and honked again. Tweek nodded and sat back looking out the window. “I’m hungry.” Tweek whispered to himself. I heard him though. I reached in my bag and held out a bag of chips to him. “Hmm?” He asked. “You’re hungry?” I asked. “Yeah, how did you know?” Tweek asked as he took the bag of chips. “You whispered, but I was able to hear.” I smiled. He nodded and opened the bag. 

I leaned back in my seat and looked out the window. The car ride was filled with Token softly cursing, Tweek munching on the bag of chips I gave him, and Clyde loudly snoring. I started to count the cars slowly passing by in my head. 

By the 36th red car, we were finally pulling up to the mall parking lot. From the looks of it, the mall wasn’t packed. There weren’t many cars. Once Token found a parking lot, Clyde woke up. “We’re here?” Clyde asked. “Finally.” Token sighed and sat back on his seat. Tweek stretched his legs and yawned. “Fucking stupid drivers.” Tweek giggled. “You tell me.” Token chuckled. We all got out of the car and stretched our limbs. The car ride was about 45 minutes long, so we needed to stretch out. After that, we walked into the mall. We saw some students from our school once we entered and Token grumbled. “How the fuck did they get here first?” He groaned. “Probably a bus?” Tweek suggested. “Probably sidestreet.” I said jokingly. “Shut up.” Token rolled his eyes. 

“Well come on guys! The food court has a Taco Bell!” Clyde exclaimed. “I could go for a burrito.” Tweek said. “Tweek wanting to eat?” Token asked. “Right?” I chuckled. “Shut up, I didn’t eat my chicken nuggets.” Tweek pouted. “Well, let’s go then.” I said. We made our way to the escalators and to the food court. Clyde did his little “I’m going to get food” dance to which Tweek joined in. It was cute. 

“Heads up. Molly.” Token nudged me. I looked up from Tweek to see Molly and her group of friends looking at a kiosk with phone cases. I tried my best to hide, but you can spot the yellow puff from my beanie a mile away. “CRAIG?” I heard a high-pitched voice call out. With that, Tweek, Clyde, and Token turned around. Before they could all see if I was in trouble, Molly came crashing to my side and hugged me tightly. “Hi Molly.” I said. “You’re not excited to see me?” She pulled away and pouted. “No not really.” I shrugged. “Why, honey bunches?” She pouted harder. “You’re cheating on me.” I said flat out. “Yikes, that’s harsh.” Token said behind me. “W-what? I would never!” Molly exclaimed. “Why stutter then?” I asked. I kept my calm, monotone demeanor. “Who would I even cheat on you with!?” Molly exclaimed. “Bradley?” I suggested. She stopped talking. She bursted out into tears. “I-i’m sorry! Y-you weren’t texting me-” I left it at that. “Yeah, I’m not going to forgive you so..” I flipped her off. I turned away as she bawled in front of her friends. 

“You don’t think you were a little too harsh?” Clyde asked. “Nah, she’s the one who cheated.” I said. “You’re okay?” Token asked. “Yeah, I knew it was coming. She can’t handle not getting attention.” I shrugged. “Jeez, Craig.” Tweek said. “Cheating is unacceptable, but jeez, have some feelings.” He said. “I’m just kidding; she deserved it.” Tweek giggled. We all laughed along and walked to Taco Bell. As Clyde and Tweek ordered, I stood there and thought to myself. Everything was going so far so good; something bad had to happen. The breakup with Molly went somewhat well. Tweek and I are next to each other again. What could go wrong? 

I mean there’s coming out to mom and dad, but I did it once, and it was okay. It took dad some time to get to his senses, but it was alright. It was bearable. The fact that Tricia was going to help should help too, but how well is that going to go. Was there something else that I was missing? 

I felt a tap at my shoulder. “C-craig?” The voice whimpered. I turned around. Butters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally uploaded this after I finished all of my school work (sarcasm intended). I have my priorities straight, smh (again sarcasm intended). Here's another update! I hope you all like it, I love you <3


	23. -Please Not Now-

Craig’s P.O.V.

Fuck. Did I miss out on something? What did Butters want? “Butters? Uhm.. what’s up?” I asked and stepped out of the line. “Kenny.. Kenny left me again.” Butters sniffled. Poor kid. He was stuck with Kenny. “What happened?” I asked. “H-he.. He just said that he wasn’t good enough for me and just left.” Butters whimpered. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. What did you say?” I asked as I pulled his hands away from his face. “I told him that he was enough for me.” Butters frowned. “Well, do you actually think that?” I asked. “Well, yeah. A part of me does. I know he’s a good kid; he’s just.. Struggling.” He said. “Are you trying to help him?” I asked. “Well, yeah. Sorta. I tried to. Everytime I did, he would block me out or fall asleep.” He sighed. “Here, let’s walk and talk.” I said. I turned to Token and nodded off, so he can take care of Clyde and Tweek. 

Butters and I walked out of the food court and around the mall. “Did he leave you at the mall or?” I asked. “Yeah, we were at Claires. I was picking out hair clips for Karen. Then, he snapped. I told him to lay off the drugs, but I don't even know if that was the drugs talking.” He said. “What do you mean?” I pushed. “I’m not sure. He was on his phone most of the time here.” He said. “Do you think he was talking to someone?” I asked. “I don’t know. I trust him. I don’t think he was cheating.” He said. I wonder if he knew about Kenny and Tweek. “What about Kenny and Twe-” “We were on a break that time.” Butters said. “Oh.” I replied. I didn’t know what to say. A part of me wanted to say that Kenny really couldn’t keep it in his pants, but another part of me said to be compassionate. I learned that from Tweek. That isn’t the point though. 

“I just don’t know what to do with Kenny anymore.” Butters sighed. He stopped walking. I did too. I turned to face him. “Do you have any advice for me?” He asked. “My advice isn’t the best, Butters, but I can say that you have two options: 1. You can stay with Kenny and go through all the hard shit with him and end up going good in the long run or 2. You can leave Kenny and go on with your life.” I said. I mean it’s the same with all relationships, right? You always have the option to leave or to stay. To stay means that you have to tough it out and go through it together. To leave means that you can’t take it anymore and need to grow apart. “I don’t want to leave Kenny, especially considering him now.” Butters said. “What do you think is best for you?” I asked him. “I-i think I should leave, but I don’t want to.” Butters replied. “The part of you that’s telling you to leave is your conscience. The part that’s telling you to stay is your heart.” I said. “So, you either be smart and use your conscience or you follow your heart and be passionate.” I continued. He stopped tearing up. “You’re right.” Butters sniffled. “For once, I am.” I sighed out and chuckled lightly. “Maybe Tweek did knock some sense into you.” Butters joked. “Maybe he did.” I smiled. 

“Well, I know that you came with your friends, I’ll let you get back. I don’t want you to lose precious time with Tweek. I’m going to think. Thanks Tucker.” Butters smiled. “Yeah, anytime.” I said as he walked off. I made my way back to the escalators.

I wish I could’ve thought about that sooner. Maybe if I was more in touch with my emotions before, Tweek and I would’ve been together quicker. Maybe if I wasn’t such an asshole, I would’ve picked up on the “Hellooo you like your best friend” signs. All of those “maybe” thoughts went away as I walked towards the table where the guys were at. “Everything okay?” Token asked as I sat down next to Tweek. “Yeah, perfect. I just talked to Butters.” I smiled. “I got you a quesadilla.” Tweek slid the quesadilla towards me, “Plain. Just how you like it.” He smiled. “Thanks.” I said. 

Clyde looked at Token and then at me. “So.. like.. What are you guys?” Clyde asked. Tweek coughed. I patted his back softly. “Well, I’m Craig.” I said sarcastically. “And I’m Tweek.” Tweek replied back. “Ha ha, so funny.” Clyde rolled his eyes. 

After we ate, we went window shopping. Well, Tweek and Token went shopping while Clyde and I looked at stuff and put it back when we saw the price. Tweek was a saver. I was too, but when it came to things that caught my eye, best believe I would buy it. It was the only thing that was “irregular” from my normal day-to-day. As Tweek and Token went into stores, Clyde and I peered into windows and looked at the cool things we could’ve bought if we had money. “Dude, Craig. Look.” Clyde pointed to a shop window with my blue hoodie on one of the mannequins. Only this time: the hoodie had a patch of Tweek on it, and he was sticking his middle finger out. “Bro. I want that.” I gasped. “Of course you do.” Clyde rolled his eyes. “Oh shut up.” I smiled. “Well, go get it.” Clyde said. “Can’t. I don’t have enough money; I need it for Stripe’s food.” I said while shrugging. “Dude, how cute would it be if Tweek got that for you.” Clyde gasped. “Shut up, you’re fangirling.” I punched his arm lightly. “Ouch, you don’t have to be so rude about it.” Clyde whined. 

I smirked softly. “It would be, but I’m not expecting Tweek to buy stuff for me. It’s his money. Not mine.” I said. “Mhm.” He nodded. I rolled my eyes once again. “You’re thinking about it.” Clyde teased. “Shut up.” I punched his arm again. The idea of Tweek buying something for me, especially this sweater, makes me happy. BUT, we just got back on good terms, so I’m not pushing anything. Then again, it raises the question of.. “What are we?”. I mean I know that we’re okay, but like relationship wise. Does he think we’re dating? Do I think we’re dating? Are we just friends that confessed our feelings towards each other? Oh god, this is going to be the death of me. 

I think it’s funny how I became the overthinker, and Tweek became the rationalized thinker. I guess we both rubbed off on each other.. Not in a weird way, of course. What am I saying? I wish there was a balance between me overthinking and actually rationally thinking out possibilities and solutions. I knew exactly who to go to for that.


	24. - I Know We Just Talked Once But Can You Help Me Out Here-

Third Person P.O.V.

Craig didn’t want to go to Tweek about his overall feelings. Tweek already has a lot on his plate, emotion wise. Clyde talks a lot, so it wouldn’t be a surprise if Clyde told Tweek everything about Craig and his conversation. Token.. Well, he would scold Craig instead of help him. Craig couldn’t go to Butters either because he, too, had a lot on his plate. He only had one other person that had somewhat rational thinking because let’s be honest, no one in South Park has rational thinking. 

Token had dropped off Tweek and Clyde at their houses, and Craig had asked Token to drop him off at Kyle’s house. “You sure dude? You hardly talk to Stan.. let alone Kyle? I thought we hated them?” Token asked Craig. “Kyle’s cool.. Better than Stan.” Craig replied. “Why are you going to Kyle’s house?” Token asked as he pulled up into the red head’s driveway. “Need help on Math.” Craig said. “Couldn’t you just ask Tweek?” Token asked. “He said he was busy tonight.” Craig lied. Now, Token knew that Craig was lying; Craig was always bad at lying despite being the most monotonous person. Token just decided to not push the topic because he knew that Craig would get irritated from all the questions that he was asking. As Token pulled up to the driveway, Craig gathered his bag and stepped out. “Call me if you need a ride, okay?” Token called out to Craig. In response to the driver, Craig flipped him off and walked up to Kyle’s front door. 

Craig wasn’t mad at Token; he had no reason to be. He just flipped him off because it would be the appropriate answer. Craig knew that Token would be worried about him because he was going to someone else’s house, so to ease Token’s nerves, Craig flipped him off. Such a rude gesture would help calm Token’s nerves just for a little. 

Craig knocked on the door lightly and waited for someone to open or reply. “Who is it?” A voice called out. “Tucker.” Craig replied. There was light rustling on the other side of the door, and it soon opened. “Craig? What’s up?” Kyle questioned the tall, stoic boy. “I need your help.” Craig said. “Can uh I come in?” He asked. Kyle opened the door wider and let Craig step in. Craig walked in, removed his shoes, and placed them at the doorway side. “You didn’t need to do that?” Kyle asked. “Uh uhm.. Out of respect?” Craig asked. “Oh look at this young fellow. Very respectful. What’s your name?” Sheila asked Craig. “Craig.” Craig spoke up monotonously. Craig knew Sheila. Who didn’t? She was that overprotective mom who spoke passionately about ideas that either seem obscure or reasonable. 

“You’re Laura’s child?” Sheila asked. “Mom, not now. We’re going to do homework, now.” Kyle groaned. “Okay, you have fun boys!” Sheila called out as Kyle and Craig walked up the stairs. Kyle opened his room door and let Craig walk in first and settle down. Craig placed his backpack down near Kyle’s dresser and sat on the edge of the red head’s bed. “What’s up? You needed help? I hope it’s not math-” Kyle said as he sat on his computer chair. “How do you manage your feelings?” Craig bursted out. “Oh woah.. That’s a loaded question.” Kyle sighed and sat back a little bit. There was a moment of silence. 

“Well.. I always ask myself the question of “why do I care?” when it comes to an unsolved emotional situation.” Kyle said. “What do you mean?” Craig looked up at him. “Uh.. for example, if I’m mad at someone, I’ll ask myself ‘Why am I mad at them?’, let's say I was mad at them for stealing my lunch, I would ask myself ‘Was I looking forward to my lunch?’, then it just goes from there. In that situation, I would just make or buy that lunch again. That question really applies to all situations though.” Kyle rambled. Craig sat there trying to process everything. How did Kyle manage to go from a serious topic to lunch? Craig understood where Kyle was getting at, but it fucked with his mind just a little. 

“So let’s say.. I don’t know how to deal with my emotions..” Craig said. “Well, ask yourself.. Why can’t you?” Kyle said. That’s when it finally hit Craig. “Well.. I don’t know..” He said. “Is it how you were raised? Is it past trauma or relationships?” Kyle asked. “There always is a reason.” Kyle continued. “You just have to find it yourself.” Craig nodded. Within 10 minutes of being in Kyle’s room, Craig had felt like he had all of his problems solved. “You should be a therapist.” Craig joked. “Ah shut up. I wouldn’t be a good one.” Kyle smiled. “I mean, you helped me just now.” Craig reasoned and shrugged. “And? That doesn’t mean I’ll be a good therapist, besides, I have my own problems to deal with. I couldn’t possibly deal with other people’s problems.” Kyle said. Craig nodded and felt a buzz in his pocket. 

After the incident at the mall, Molly had blown up his text notifications, but he muted her contact. The only other notification he had was Tricia’s text asking if he was on his way home for dinner. Dinner. Craig had completely forgotten the whole plan that Tricia helped him devise. “Well, thanks Kyle. You’re really good at whatever you do.” Craig stood up and patted Kyle’s shoulder. “No problem. You can come over anytime. Just not when my mom’s home.” Kyle smiled. Craig didn’t know how to do that because he didn’t have the red head’s number, but he didn’t even think that he would go back to Kyle’s house. 

Craig gathered his stuff and rushed down the stairs. He knew that if he rushed a little bit, he wouldn’t see Sheila. As fast as he could, he put on his shoes and dashed out of Kyle’s house and ran his way home. Kyle’s house wasn’t as far as he thought because Craig had made it to his house in about 7 minutes. Craig had twisted his key into the lock and opened the door to see his mom placing plates on the dining table. Tricia was there on her seat texting away. His father was reading a newspaper on his seat. He wasn’t late. “Craig! You’re just on time, sweetie. Go dress up, and come down, dinner’s almost ready.” Laura smiled at Craig. Craig smiled back softly and rushed up to his room. While he was dressing up, Craig had thanked his previous workout sessions because he wouldn’t have made it on time if he didn’t workout on his own time. After dressing up, he walked down the stairs. 

“You okay, fucker? You’re not wearing your stupid hat.” Tricia teased. Of course, Craig’s response was to flip her off. “Kids! None of that tonight.” Laura called out. “Yeah, what your mother said.” Thomas replied. Laura rolled her eyes at her husband and placed the roasted turkey on the table. “Dinner looks great, mom.” Tricia complimented. “Awe thanks, honey. I went to the Marsh’s house and-” “You went to Randy’s!?” Thomas exclaimed. “Calm down, Sharon just wanted to show me her new recipe. I need help around here finding new ways to cook dinner.” Laura said as she wiped her hands on her apron. Thomas went back to reading. 

Once Laura put the bowl of mashed potatoes down, they all started eating. Dinner started off normal. Laura urged the kids to talk about their day at school. Craig had told her that he left school early because of a fire drill. Tricia had told her about a project that she had to do, but she hated that she was assigned it. Thomas.. Well.. he sat there reading his newspaper and eating. 

“So ma.. Craig and I talked.” Tricia looked at the raven-haired teen. Craig gulped softly as he took a sip of water. “What is it, sweetie?” Laura asked as she turned her gaze to Craig. Craig had two options: lie about something or come out. Craig thought to himself “If I lie about something, what good would it be for me? If I come out, at least I know where my parents stand.” 

Craig took a deep breath. “Mom.. dad.. I’m gay.” He breathed out. Laura sat there staring at her first born. Thomas put his newspaper down for once. There was a silence. Craig looked at Tricia. He couldn’t make eye contact with any of his parents. He wasn’t ashamed that he came out. He just didn’t know what to do. “Oh sweetie.” Laura got up from her seat and embraced Craig. 

Craig didn’t know how to react but he shared her embrace. “I’ll always love you no matter what.” Laura sniffled into his shoulder. Craig didn’t know why, but he started to tear up. At that moment, him and his mom shared a long hug. He needed that. It’s been a while since he received any sort of physical affection from one of his parents. Thomas sat there.. Shocked? He didn’t move. He just sat there. Tricia scoffed at her dad and joined the hug that Craig and Laura shared. 

Craig wasn’t expecting his dad to react. After all, he gets his stoicism from his dad. He was just happy that at least one of his parents remained to support him. So the 3 out of the 4 Tucker family members shared a hug. To say this situation wasn’t emotional would be a lie. It was a turning stone for Craig. If his family can somewhat support him, what’s stopping him from coming out to everyone? Really. He doesn’t have anything to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So one more chapter till this book comes to an end.. 🥺 I just want to take this time to say thank you all for reading all the way through. You truly are the best; I always look forward to reading your comments. They always make my day. I'll save the sad author's note for next chapter. I'm also on winter break now! So I get to rest up before uploading my last chapter. Alright! See you then, be safe! I love you !! 💚💚💚💚💚


	25. -Fin-

Tweek’s P.O.V.

As I walked into my house’s doorway, I saw my mom sitting on the couch, watching T.V. I looked around for my dad, but he wasn’t there; he was probably closing up shop today. “Hey mom.” I smiled as I sat down next to her on the couch. I put my bag down near the couch. I should point out that the only light in the room was the T.V.’s light. “Hi, sweetie.” She smiled and opened her arms for me. I took that as a sign to lay on her lap, and so I did. I can’t remember the last time I did this with her, but I’m happy that I’m doing this with her now. After I laid my head on her lap, she started to play with my hair. “Am I a bad person, sweetie?” She asked. Where did that come from? “No mom, you’re not. Why are you asking?” I looked up at her. 

She took a deep sigh. “Your father and I fought at the coffee shop today.” She admitted. I turned my head, so that I was facing up. She looked down at me. “Oh boy, oh boy, it drove customers away.” She joked. I smiled softly. “What happened?” I asked. “I ordered the wrong ingredient from the dealers. Usually, it’s your father’s job, but he was so caught up on-” I cut her off. “If you want, I’ll go and order tomorrow after school?” I offered. “You will?” She perked up just a little. “Of course, mom. I’m always here to help you.” I smiled. She bent down a little and kissed my forehead. “My sweet boy.” She cooed. When my dad got mad, he’d get.. Really mad. Although my parents come off as calming, when they’re angry or “passionate”, they really play on their emotions. When my mom told me that he managed to “scare off the customers”, I wasn’t surprised. I just hope dad didn’t lay a hand on her. 

I laid on my mom’s lap for a good 30 minutes until she decided to make dinner. I found myself doing my homework on the couch as I heard a car pull up in the driveway. Must be dad. I just hope that he spent all that alone time in the coffee shop to defuse. I really don’t want to see them fighting. Fortunately, he was somewhat calm. He didn’t come in yelling, so that’s a good start. However, he stormed into my mom and his room after he closed the front door. I looked at my mom, and she shrugged at me. “Want to help me make dinner?” She asked. I smiled and put my books down. 

After my mom and I finished making dinner, I walked upstairs and towards my parents’ room. I heard my dad’s voice on the other side of the door, so I pressed my ear against the door. 

“I promise I won’t tell my wife”

Who was he talking to? His voice became quieter and quieter as I stood there trying to listen. Eventually, I gave up trying to eavesdrop and knocked on the door. “Dinner’s ready.” I said and walked away. Was my dad cheating on my mom? God, I hope not. Just because they had that argument, he’s going to cheat? Although I’m not surprised, it would still be an irrational and shitty thing to do. 

Like I said, I’m not surprised. My dad has the tendency to do irrational things out of emotion. I get that from him. It’s stupid, but at least mine is small acts. I walked down the stairs and told my mom that he was coming down. She nodded and tidied up the dinner table. I sat in a chair and placed my hands on my lap. “You don’t have to be stiff, sweetie.” She chuckled. I relaxed a little. “Oh thank God.” I smiled. I only did that to ease her stress. I understand how stressful it is to have everything ‘perfect’ especially considering that they fought. 

My mom and I waited for my dad for a good 45 minutes. I could hear my stomach grumbling. She sighed. “Let’s dig in, the food’s starting to get cold.” She said. I nodded and started to eat. After a good 10 minutes, I noticed that my mom wasn’t eating enough. I put my fork down and stood next to her. “Need me to feed you?” I asked jokingly. “No no.. I’m just not hungry.” She sighed. “Now, now. You know it’s disrespectful to sigh in front of the food.” I said in a “mom” tone. She chuckled. “Yes, yes I know, I made that rule.” She said. I started to poke at her food with her fork and picked some up, so I’m able to feed her. “Open wide.” I continued with the “mom” joke. She opened her mouth, and I fed her.  
She started to chew, and I kissed the top of her head. “Proud of you.” I smiled. “Thanks, sweetie.” She smiled. “No problem, mom. I don’t want you to go to bed hungry.” I said. She smiled and started to feed herself. Even if I was done with my food, I sat down and waited for her to finish. “So.. how are you? How’s school?” She asked. “I’m fine, I suppose. School’s okay. We went to the mall today because someone pulled the fire alarm, and we were dismissed because of that.” I said. “How was the mall? Who went?” She asked. “It was fun, Token and I went shopping. You know.. The usual people, so Craig-” “Stop. I thought you and him weren’t talking?” She asked. I paused. I wasn’t sure if I told her. 

“How-” “A mother always knows.” She interrupted me. “Well, him and I are okay now..” I said. “Really? In what terms?” She asked. I feel like she was pushing on something. It’s not my place to let her know that Craig came out. “Same thing as before, friends.” I said. “Hmm.. something about that doesn’t seem right.” She pushed. I shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you.” I smiled reassuringly. “Right..” She dragged on. “Well, I finished my plate, so you can go do whatever you need to do.” She smiled. “Thanks, mom. I love you.” I said and got up from my chair. “I love you too, sweetie.” She responded. 

I went back to the living room and grabbed my books and bag. “Good night.” I called out. She responded back as I walked up the stairs. I decided to be snoopy again and eavesdrop on my parents’ door again. My dad was talking again. Unfortunately, it was too muffled for me to hear anything. I sighed softly and walked to my room. 

I placed my stuff near my desk and started to grab pajamas. I grabbed my towel from my door hook and walked into my bathroom. I forgot that I left Craig’s sweater in my laundry basket, I really should wash it. Before I showered, I made my way downstairs and into the basement. I put Craig’s sweater in the washer along with a Tide pod and some liquid softener. Once I was done, I made my way up again. I heard light movement coming from the dining room. I peeked around the corner and saw my dad looking at the, now cold, food on the table. I rushed upstairs and walked into my room. After I locked my room door, I went into my bathroom to shower.  
After I showered, I dressed into my pajamas and still felt cold. It was night, so I understood why it was close to freezing. I remembered that I loaded Craig’s sweater into the washer, so I made my way down the stairs and into the basement to put it in the dryer. This, for sure, will warm me up. After I threw his sweater into the dryer, I took one of those dryer freshener sheets and threw it in there as well. Instead of going upstairs, I waited for the sweater to dry up. Thankfully, I brought my phone down with me. 

I scrolled through Coonstagram while I waited for the sweater to dry. Posts of comic book releases and merch drops flooded my feed and Red tagging me in many of them filled my notifications. I texted her and told her we could go this weekend to one of the releases; she’s more invested in those than I am, but at least, I have someone to go with. I heard the little tune from the dryer that signaled that my load was ready. I grabbed Craig’s sweater and placed it on me. It was super warm, and I could feel my fingers again. 

I walked up the stairs into my main floor of the house and walked upstairs to my room. It was 9:34. Still pretty early, so I sat at my desk and continued my homework from earlier. 

Time flew by, and it was now 10:31. I was stuffing my papers and books into my bag when I heard my phone ping. I typed in my passcode and saw a text from Craig. 

‘Hey I’m coming over’ - Craig

I felt my face heat up. I just knew I was blushing. Last time Craig and I were alone together, he ended up confessing his feelings for me. To be honest, I don’t even know where we stand. Could this just be like the last time were we kissed, and he wanted to-.. We’re past that. This is a new page. I sat there, looking at the blue blinking cursor.. 

‘Okay’ - Tweek 

Sure, I could’ve texted something better, but I blanked out and felt like I needed to give an immediate response. My heart was racing. Craig could be here any moment. That’s when I stood up and started to fix up my room. Not that there’s anything wrong with it; I just needed to do something while waiting for Craig. I didn’t want to be sitting at my desk, thinking of all the possible ways that Craig and I were going to “interact” tonight. 

It was now 11:14, and Craig wasn’t here yet. I started to think that he was flaking out on me, but I doubt. Craig was, sort of, a man of his word. Besides, he would text me if he couldn’t come. I didn’t want to text him because I would sound needy or impatient, so I just laid in bed. Craig’s sweater was really warm, and I felt like I was hugging him. His jacket wasn’t weighted or anything; it was just super big on my thin body. I could fall asleep in it. 

I was awoken by the feeling of being hugged from behind. I woke up in a panic. “AH-” I felt a hand cover my mouth, and my panic levels just got worse. “Shh, it’s just me, don’t scream. I’m not going to hurt you.” A familiar voice whispered into my ear. “Craig?!” I whisper-shouted. “What are you doing? It’s super late-” I was interrupted. “I’m sorry, something came up with my family.” He whispered. The soft glow of the moon shone on Craig’s skin. A cold draft from my open window blew into my room, and I shivered. Craig took that as a sign to shut the window close, and he did so. I turned on my bed lamp to see Craig. “So what’s up? Why’d you want to come over?” I asked. “Guess what?” He smiled softly as he jumped into bed with me again. “Hmm?” I asked. “I came out to my parents.” He smiled proudly. 

My eyes widened. “W-what!? Oh my god! That’s so freaking amazing!” I shouted in joy. “Shhh.. you might wake up your parents.” He chuckled. I smiled widely and engulfed him in a tight hug. “How’d it go? Did Tricia help? Tell me tell me!” I asked as I hugged him. He let out a small chuckle. “It went pretty well, and Tricia did help. Mom was more supportive than dad, but what do you expect?” He smiled. I smiled as I sat on his lap facing him. “Well, that’s something. One parent is better than no parent.” I said. “You make a good point.” He replied. I nodded. We stayed like that. 

My hand was at the back of his head, playing with his hair. His hands were on my waist. “Are you okay?” He asked. I was a little taken back. What did he mean? Did I seem tense? “Sorry, let me rephrase that. How are you?” He restated. I let out a small sigh. “You scared me there.” I said, chuckling. “I’m fine, why?” I said. “No reason, I just want to make sure you’re okay.” He smiled. 

I nodded as he pressed his forehead against mine. I didn’t know what time it was, but this felt right, and I didn’t want it to ever stop. His thumbs started rubbing my sides, and I shivered at his sudden touch. I looked into his eyes, and he made eye contact as well. His blue eyes locked onto my green eyes. His gaze was the same: very plain. “How do you manage to keep the same gaze?” I whispered. “What do you mean?” He asked. “I mean you always manage to keep the same monotonous look and voice.” I said. “Really?” He asked. I pulled our foreheads away. “Mhm!” 

“Don’t pull away.” He said as he pulled my face close to his with his hands. We were closer than before. His eyes scanned my face. His eyes went from my forehead, to my eyebrows, to my eyes, to my nose.. Then to my lips. His gaze just stayed at my lips. After a few seconds, his thumb grazed my bottom lip. Was he going to kiss me? 

“So.. we are about to kiss?” I broke the tension by joking. “Shut up.” He chuckled and slipped the tip of his thumb into my lips. I opened my mouth just a little bit. I guess he was taken back a little bit, and he started to blush. I giggled softly. “You’re gonna make me want to kiss you.” He whispered. “You should.” I teased. 

Now, I knew it was going to be a 50/50. 50 percent he would. 50 percent he wouldn’t. Well he did, he locked lips with me and removed his thumb from my lips. He held my whole face into his hands. I felt like I was melting like a snowman on a summer day. My face was heated, and I didn’t know where I would put my hands. I placed my hands on top of his. He pulled away after 1 minute. “Sorry, you just tested me and-” I shut him up by kissing him deeply. 

“Shut up.” I chuckled. We stayed like that again. My face in his hands. 

“I don’t want to fuck this up again, and I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to give you away because I already made that mistake. If my name never fell off your lips again, I know I’d be a shame. When I take a look at my life, and all of my crimes, you’re the only thing that I think I got right. I know I’m such a fuck up, but please please.. I need you, Tweek. I need you.” He breathed out. Am I going to ignore the fact that he recited a whole verse from a song? Yes. Am I going to cry? Also yes. 

I felt my tears fall on my face. “Are you crying? Did I say something wrong? Ah fuck, I’m sorry.” He panicked. “Craig.. Craig.. No you didn’t. It’s just.. Happy tears.” I said smiling. “Oh fuck, you scared me.” He breathed out. It was my turn to hold his face. “I love you Craig.” I said. “I love you too Tweek.” 

Now, I know that I have arising problems. Like my dad possibly cheating on my mom. Like what is Craig and I going to do tomorrow at school? Was Craig just openly gay now? Or is he bi? But those problems are for later, I’ll live in the present with him. Although Craig and I went through a lot, I mean a lot. This was alright with me. I no longer feel weak for having heavy emotions. I no longer feel unprotected because I know that Craig will always come back for me at the end of the day. I no longer feel like I can’t talk about anything. I no longer have that voice in my head. I no longer feel like a secret. I am no longer… defenseless. 

Craig’s P.O.V

Hearing Tweek say I love you back makes me feel wanted. Needed. God knows I need it. My mom could accept me sexuality wise, but I know she still sees Tricia as the perfect child. Token and Clyde could think that I’m totally capable of showing my emotions, but I know they’re still hesitant to talk to me about theirs. Tricia can see me as a role model, but I know she still sees me, in some shape or form, as a fuck up. Even though I know that I have a good figure, I know that I’d have to keep up because I know that it would never be enough. 

But with Tweek. It was different. No matter who I was, how I looked, how much I fucked up.. He would always love me. That’s what I needed. I needed Tweek. I needed him, and no one was going to separate me from him. No friend. No person. No god. No animal. Not a single thing. 

Third Person’s P.O.V.

And so Tweek and Craig lived on with their highschool lives. What happened after they graduated? Well, the boys both went to the same college, but not in Colorado. They wanted to get away from their home life. Craig never found out if his dad ever approved of him, but he didn’t need to; he was already happy with Tweek around. In actuality, all the worries of Craig having to come out to people never came true because no one really cared. Everyone figured that they were just close friends, and just stuck with that narrative. I mean really no one needs to know what happens between the two (maybe with the exception of Token and Clyde). College life was easier for the boys. They were away from home, and literally nothing was stopping them. 

Tweek started his own coffee shop on the college campus. It started as a project for his business major, but the college students really liked his brewing style and demanded more, so the college offered him an actual store spot to sell whenever he had free time. He wasn’t stressed about it because his professors would let him off easy when he would give them his work schedule. Plus, Tweek loved the idea of helping other stressed out people; it reminded him of Craig.. In a way. 

As for Craig, well, he continued his passion in space exploration. He majored in Space Physics and had a minor in Astronomy. Boy.. he was super passionate about space. Although he never saw himself going to space, he still loved to learn the deep wonders and mysteries of the vast void. Sometimes he would imagine himself and Tweek going off to space and living on Mars. He knew that wasn’t possible.. Not yet at least. He would visit Tweek at his coffee shop and whenever he got the chance really. Unfortunately, he and Tweek didn’t share a dorm together, but that’s okay. All the more reason to miss each other, I suppose. 

As for Token and Clyde, they became comic book writers.. Well, Clyde did. Token handled the marketing. Token was always good with outreach, and Clyde.. He had a bright imagination. Token had asked his parents for help, and just like that.. The two of them were successful at writing ns selling comics about their childhood adventures as the Freedom Pals. It was a legal struggle at first because Cartman had sold that franchise for more money, but Token managed to get full rights (Thank god for money). 

Stan and Kyle ended up perfectly fine. Stan took after his dad and became interested in home renovation, so he majored in architecture. Kyle also took after his dad and became a lawyer, but he was interested in architectural law because he and Stan had this bright idea that if they worked together, they would get even more money. 

Kenny and Butters managed to work things out for a little bit. Butters works at Raisins while going to a community college in Colorado. No, Butters isn’t a raisins girl. He just manages the money around there. If some dork didn’t pay up, he would call one of his “friends” and threaten to pay (plus tip). Kenny started selling cheesing vials, but promised Butters that he would never cheese again. Of course, if you’re selling cheesing vials, you’re destined to get a lot of money. Butters knew that it would, but he still felt bad “leeching” off of Kenny (even though Kenny was 100 percent sure he wasn’t leeching off of him). 

And so.. Here we end the story of Craig and Tweek. Two lovers who managed to sort their shit out within 25 chapters. As they embark on a new journey called college, they swore to each other to always be Craig and Tweek no matter what. No longer alone. No longer confused. No longer defenseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that’s the end of ‘Defenseless’! Thank you so much for reading this fic. I really, really, really, really do appreciate all the support and love. I started this book in the summer and wasn’t sure if I was going to publicize it. Low and behold! I did. I guess this is a way to start a new year. I’m not sure if I’m going to make a sequel or another fanfic anytime soon as I am going off to college later this year. Super nervous, but I’m excited at the same time. If I do make a new fanfic, then I probably have a lot of free time. Anyways, Merry (late) Christmas, Happy New Year, and see you soon, readers. I love you all very much. You all mean so much to me. 
> 
> your.little.asian.girl


End file.
